WWE High: 5 Years Later
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Vince wants to helps his students to realise that they can bring their dreams a reality if they put enough work into it. So in order to help them he brings back the Wrestling Team from five years prior, but he also has another surprise waiting for them, when he asks back The Misfits from the same year to help them understand a very important lesson. (Sequel to WWE High)
1. Headmaster's Surprise

**Hey Guys, So here is the first chapter of the sequel to WWE High. I thank everyone who has patiently waited for this and bared with me through all the decisions I had to make. I do not own any characters mentioned, only the storyline. All other rights go to WWE and the wrestlers mentioned. Happy Reading.**

* * *

A lot had changed in five years, especially for WWE High, thanks to the wrestling tournaments, they had become the leading school to training in wrestling followed by ROH College and TNA Academy. Around the school site were several encouraging posters to those who wished to be part of the wrestling team, but this year was going to even more special than the last, Vince was going to hold a very special event where the Alpha Team from five years ago, that were all over the place in the wrestling world were coming to the school to speak with the next generation of wrestlers, he smiled at the thought of the school's biggest celebrity team as students put it coming back to help them out and speak with this years senior group, it really did amaze him that they were willing to take time out of their busy schedules just to return to their high school and talk with the students, and just generally be there for them.

At this moment in time Booker T was in the south quarter of the school putting together a display of the Senior Year Wrestling Team that put them on the map, he smiled when he seen what some of them had achieved and where they were now, you had former champions in most of them and crowd pleaser's there too. He knew which ever business they were in WWE or even TNA they would be the ones to be drawing the crowd to the company and showing what the could do through their skills, both in ring and with a microphone, hell some of them even had skills with all three including the promos bit. He always kept an eye on them, as he found they were the talented ones, he had faith they could bring their dreams a reality and most of them had done just that.

The display board had a set design that Vince had done through a very quick and simple sketch after all the man had a school to run, he wanted the school logo in the middle of the black paper covered board with "WWE High Wrestling Team 2015" written underneath it, then around that there would be pictures of the wrestlers with a little bit about their wrestling careers i.e. the company the wrestled for, their finish – signature and submission, their accomplishments and where they were now. Booker was unaware of the pair standing behind him watching as he put each picture up with the little bit of information under it.

"Paige Knight – signed to WWE on their main roster, finishing move Paige Turner, Signature move Rampage and Submission PTO. Greatest accomplishments include being the first ever NXT women's champion and 2x WWE diva's champion. Also known as Miss Hell In Boots and The Anti-Diva" read Becky looking over how different Paige was from every other student she had seen and how much she had accomplished in her chosen career, the picture shown was of Paige with the NXT Women's title over one shoulder and the WWE Diva's title over the other. She was different in her appearance and had some unusual named moves to go with her style.

"Dean Ambrose – signed to WWE on their main roster, finishing move Dirty Deeds, signature moves include Midnight Special, Lunatic Lariat, Suicide Dive and Drop Kicks. Greatest Accomplishments include being 1/3 of The Shield and the longest reigning United States Champion of the modern era. Also known as The Lunatic Fringe and Street Dog" read Finn looking over the mini profile for the craziest wrestler to ever past through WWE High, he was often compared to the likes of Flyin' Brian Pillman for being a loose cannon, Roddy Pipper for his lack of mind filters and promo work and Stone Cold Steve Austin for the wildness and the lack of care for his own well being as well as some of the stunts he has pulled.

"You two admire them, for being different" said Booker, looking behind him, he always had that gut feeling that Paige and Dean would do what no one else before them had, he knew they would change the face of the wrestling company they were in, with AJ's help Paige has broken the old stereotype of the Diva's being sane and look a certain way, between the two of them they have proved that the girls in wrestling can be just as if not more unpredictable and mentally unstable than the boys, and Paige she refused to change for anyone thrust she broke any and every stereotype there was for a diva. Dean while he just made sure he was unique, with his talents in the rings with a microphone and cutting promos there was no way WWE had seen anything like him before, hell he went off someone during the middle of a show and returned with a hot dog cart, even made a surprise return at Night of Champions against former Shield Brethren Seth Rollins as well as reappeared at Raw event in a Police Wagon after he was arrested.

"They are different, unique to what you normally see with Superstars and Diva's, with them there was no stereotypes, there was no typical way of wrestling" said Finn, he remembered watching wrestling as a child and saying that he was going to be a professional wrestler to all of his friends when he was in junior school, they all laughed at him but now here he was in his final year at WWE high and aiming to be part of the Wrestling Team, he knew most things about the sport and how hard it could be to achieve your dreams but with enough hard work he knew he could do it, after all, he started the school the same year those on the board he was looking at left, as soon as he seen pictures of them he knew he wanted to do what they had done, he wanted to be different, to stand out from the crowd, in an odd sort of way they had become his inspirations.

"It's not very often you come across someone like Paige who is willing to go at it completely alone to achieve her dreams of being at the top, and with Dean Ambrose the rule book his thrown out the window. If they were to ever team up it would literally be a once in a lifetime event, nobody would know what was going to happen" said Becky she could imagine how unpredictable the pair would be if they joined forces, one taking down the Diva's division and the others wrecking havoc with the superstars, nobody would be safe.

Booker looked at the pair of them, admiring their imagination especially what they could see happening if Paige and Dean happened to team together, they were right, all the rules would most likely be broken with the pair creating their own ones. Now if Booker thinks of it he was sure that not even those close to the pair would be safe or those in the development territory would be safe. All hell would break loose and both of them would be at the centre of it thriving of it. It wasn't long after that the bell rang signalling it was the end of lunch and time for the students to go back to class, Stone Cold would be sure to be patrolling the corridors to make sure no student was skivvying from the lessons, he had always said he would be happy to stun them and then send the back to their classes once they had come around, that was something all of them had taken seriously.

Once the Becky and Finn had left to go to their next class Booker smiled and carried on with his job of putting up the mini display, as he was doing so his mind began to wonder about the reactions of the students when they found out the surprise that was coming their way, he too wanted to see them again and catch up with them, he knew Punk and AJ were engaged and we're planning their wedding but he had no idea how the other members of the wrestling group or misfits were doing, he wondered if the small group knew they had inspired future students to do what they had done. Booker knew that Stone Cold was interested to see where they were now as was William Regal was ecstatic when he found out his fellow friends daughter had chose to go to WWE High, he hadn't see his god daughter since she was nine and was gob smacked at how much she had changed and become her own person.

After he had finished the board he put all of the equipment he had used back into the box, and close the plastic display protector, he smiled when he looked over it, actually being excited about seeing the small Alpha wrestling team again, he had kept track of what they had been up to as had Vince since he also owned the company most of them were in, he was a man that knew how to run a business, since he owned one of the biggest wrestling companies in the world as well as a school that teaches wrestling as one of it's activities. Vince had told all the teachers that the students had to be in the main assembly hall by a certain time so he could deliver the new of their special guest arriving, he wanted to give them something to look forward to something that would motivate them other than knowing some of their inspirations went to the school that they now attend.

 **A Few Hours Later**

A couple of hours later seen the students in the assembly hall all seated in the black steal chairs that were provided for them, dressed in their own clothes since Vince didn't see the point of uniform, he wanted to encourage them to be themselves since they were going to be professional wrestlers or something where uniform was not a mandatory thing. He waited for all the students to quieten down before he took hold of the microphone a slight smile on his face, he honestly couldn't wait to see their reactions when he told them what the special surprise he had arranged was, he knew it was probably the last thing they were expecting, but when he made a promise that he would do something he would do everything his power as head master to keep to that promise.

"As you all know three months ago I put out a poll to see what would motivate you all into following your chosen paths and bringing your dreams a reality, 75% voted on bringing people who had achieved their dreams back to the school, when I asked for an example you said the Alpha team from five years ago" said Vince seeing them perk up a little bit at mentioning them, "I promised you I would do everything in my power to bring whatever you want true, so in two weeks time, The Alpha Team from five years ago will be standing where I am right now, and will be here to talk with you all in groups and individually, they agreed to treat this like a homecoming event, where you are the special guest instead of them, like you are the troops they go to entertain at Tribute To The Troops" added Vince hearing the students of the school shocked gasps at what he had done for them.

It wasn't long before the began to cheer and clap, the shock had finally set in and they were over joyed to learn the surprise he had spent the last couple of months arranging was what they as the students had voted for. Although Vince wouldn't admit it he had missed seem a team wanting to wrestle because they wanted to not because they had to. The senior year had created a fair few memories, there was the time when Daniel Bryan campaigned to push back the prom so that Paige and AJ could attend, he went as far as self-tapping himself to a lamp post with a sign to get his point across, then you had Paige with the mistletoe, he was sure she still had something against the plant. There was also the formation of the original outcasts or misfits, which he was aiming to bring them back since they understood doing what they loved and being themselves better than anyone, they had done it and still do it.

Vince had released them after that giving them the rest of the day off, he knew they had been working hard over the months, so that was their treat, only he had told them not to expect all the time, he knew that was all his students would be talking about for a couple of weeks maybe longer, how he the headmaster had kept to his promise and done what the students wanted. After the students had gone home, Booker T and Stone Cold Steve Austin came together with Mick Foley and Vince to set the wrestling hall up, although he had said they were coming in a two weeks, that was actually the rest of the misfits, the wrestling team would be there tomorrow, the ones that weren't part of the misfits would go back to work while the ones who were which was a good three quarters would stay with the school and help those to understand it was okay to be different.

Oddly he was looking forward to what the next month or so brought them, he knew the students were likely to be overwhelmed by all of the sudden events coming, and the wrestling team had training to get on with which hopefully the could train with and learn from the team they wanted with them. The school also had their exams to take, as well as their own prom to arrange, and graduation, as well as deciding what they wanted to do with their future, were they going to go on to college, do a gap year to do something they wanted to do, or go straight into work. Although Vince knew for sure was that it was going to be busy, the wrestling team wouldn't be that bad, but reuniting the misfits meant that the jokes were on, Vince had seriously considered making a show with all the pranks they are apart of, they always said Swerved instead of pranked, so he was intrigued on what they would get up to upon being reunited in the school they had meant and become friends at, the school where the friendship had been tested so many times yet they had not broken apart, but ended up stronger like a small family. He knew having the wrestling team back would be extraordinary but having the original misfits back well that would be a unique opportunity and one that he wasn't about to pass up.

"Then, Now and Forever" said Vince to himself, he smiled to himself. "I have some of the greatest students here including The Undertaker, Rock, even Stone Cold, but there have been friendships forged here that would last forever, and now I have the opportunity to help my students even more, yes, the students are what really make up the school and it's slogan. They are what Then Now and Forever stand for" added Vince thinking how much the school had come on since it was opened all those years ago, it had gone from a dimly lit small building with where few could afford to go, to the top school of wrestling that produced some of the best wrestlers the world had ever seen, that was what made him the proudest, that he could be thee through it all, to see the school grow and the many different student pass through, each holding a spot in his memory and the student books, even the lucky few being in the student hall of fame.

* * *

 **Like I did with WWE High, I will put all the music mentioned and all wrestlers mentioned at the end so you know, I will also put polls up through the story, but for now may you answer the question of which story you think AJ and Punk's wedding should be mentioned in, WWE High: 5 Years Later (in which case you will get what I imagine a wedding to be like) or WWE High: Next Generation (which will be a memory mentioned at some point). Thank you for reading.**


	2. Returned

The next day come around quicker than the school staff thought, the students believed it was just going to be another day, the posters advertising the wrestling teams return was up but not many noticed the date shown was for that day, it was part of the joke that the wrestling team had decided they wanted to play, well at least the misfits of the group. Over the radio system Vince made an announcement to all teachers and student a like, he knew they wouldn't ignore him and probably hadn't taken much notice of the dates on the posters. He knew they would be surprised that the team were there two weeks earlier than he had mentioned at yesterdays assembly. Students had seen several hooded figures walking around on the school campus. It had intrigued the students to no end, especially when they all exited a WWE High mini bus.

"Good morning students of WWE High, I request all of you to be in the wrestling hall in fifteen minutes, there I will answer any and all questions you have relating the rather mysterious figures that arrived at the school this morning. If you encounter any of them please go the opposite direction, do not at any point interact with them" said Vince over the school radio system, making them sound dangerous, he like the idea that the misfits had to wear masks, glasses and put their hoods up to hide their identity the remaining three member of the team had agreed to it after some convincing. The groups of students looked at each other unsure what to make of these hooded figures that had been seen around the school campus. As they made their way to the hall, some of them encountered the figures, the four that were seen the most, all had black hoodies on with a skeleton mask that covered their noses downwards, each had different style sun glasses on, a few students could have sworn they heard laughing from them.

Once everyone was in the school wrestling hall, they appeared to be curious and a little fearful about what was going on, Becky and Finn were sat next to each other with Bo, near by it was only the three of them but they all wanted great things in their future, they were basically what made up the outcasts along with Bayley, who had gotten the pleasure of going to the Prom with some of the greatest five years before as Adrian's date, she still had fond memories of the time she spent with them although it was just one night she felt like she belonged and made it her personal mission to create a new band of Misfits to keep what they taut her going, she didn't want they stood for to just be lost when they left the school.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why all the mystery when it comes to the mysterious figures that are around the school. Well your about to find out" said Vince not being able to finish his sentence as an entrance video appeared on the titron with Tropical Storm sounding through the arena, the owner of the music came out and slowly made her way down the ramp slowly eyeing each of the students suspiciously, she had by now taken off the mask and glasses, and taken down her hood. The students clapped loudly at seeing Tamina stood at the bottom of the ramp. Shortly after her music stopped another one started. This one was more electro, with bubbles spraying from the stage, Emma appeared at the top of the ramp, doing her normal dance, like Tamina hearing the crowd cheering for her, she stood next to Tamina as the next song began to play. Flight of the Valkyries suddenly blasted through the arena with the entire student body chanting Yes! Just like Daniel Bryan did, they joined in with him when it come to doing the signs.

"You're time is up my time is now, you can't see me my time is now" blasted through the speakers, John Cena came running out seeing how the crowd of students were happy to see him but not as happy as they were at the arrival of Daniel Bryan, he could understand it, but he still had some more names to come. The Celtic music started with Sheamus's name coming up one the titron, like before they cheered and clapped, by now they had figured out the ones who were the hooded figures in scary masks were the wrestling team that was supposed to be there in two weeks time. They just had to guest which order they were coming out in, so far they had Tamina, Emma, Daniel Bryan, John Cena and now Sheamus. The music suddenly changed to that of the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins, who made his way down to the ring without his championship belt as he knew they would be needing them later. When interacting with the students. Seth took his place with the others high fiving students as he went passed them.

"Come to me, Come to me" suddenly blasted through the arena, with Summer coming out, a smile on her features, happy to be back in the school she had gotten her start in wrestling and made her life long friends, although she never got her happy ending she was still friends with the man she loved while there, she was still close friends with both Paige and AJ. She danced her way down to the ring with a smile and stood besides Seth, jumping a little when the next music hit. Breaking Orbit, hit with Adrian coming out, doing his normal entrance like the other glad he could do something to help, even it was just being there.

"I hear voices in my head they talk to me, they council me they understand me" suddenly started up, signalling the arrival of The Viper Randy Orton who as normal, made his way to the bottom of the ramp like he was a predator stalking his prey, he knew they were surprised they were there two weeks early but they were unaware of the fact that he was one of them they had for just over a month. The Truth Reigns suddenly started, but instead of coming down the ramp to join his former team mates, he came down through the students like he normal does, high fiving them as he went down, once he got to the bottom he skipped the barricade and walked over to where they were waiting, knowing there was only four more to come. Retaliation suddenly blasted through the arena, the arena erupted into claps and cheers as the Lunatic Fringe and the third member of the SHIELD made his way down to the ring, the students really were glad to see him, just like they were glad to see the rest of them.

Suddenly a demon like scream ripped its way through the arena, followed by the rock type instrumental music and the words tear the stars out from the sky. Paige appeared at the top of the ramp like Seth without her title, she would have it with her later on. Four students stood out to Paige, they were at the front and cheering rather loudly, she recognise Bayley almost straight away, but the other three were a mystery to her, they had also cheered loudly for Dean when he had entered just seconds before her. The music suddenly changed, to one that was more up and fast beat almost the opposite to Paige's. "Let light it up, lets light it up" sounded through the small arena, AJ of course came skipping out a smile plastered on her face, like the others happy to be there, there was only one member of the team who hadn't come out yet.

"Look into my eyes what do you see? The cult of personality" suddenly rang through the arena, the students once again erupted like they had done so many times already, it wasn't very often you found the original team from 2015 together again. At the bottom of the ramp Emma and Summer were starting to dance, to the song bouncing to the beat as Punk came out sounding his normal of _It's clobbering time._ Before walking down the ramp standing next to AJ, Vince was stood in the ring smiling that they had come out like the were doing a WWE show, and in their ring gear, it truly did bring a smile to his ageing features.

When the students calmed down, their shock took over that they were actually there and earlier than they were told. The wrestling team surrounded the ring like they were going to attack similar to how The Shield used to do it in WWE. Four to two sides and three to the other two. Dean, Paige, AJ and Punk were one side, Seth, Summer, Randy and Emma opposite them, Roman, Tamina and Adrian another side with Sheamus, Daniel Bryan and Cena opposite side of the ring to them. All of them climbed on to the ring apron in sync with each other, and all with a menacing look on their features, of course Vince knew what was going on as he had asked them to do it but the current students didn't know what they were seeing. Booker T, Stone Cold, Sting and Mick Foley all quickly slid into the ring, waiting for the attack.

The girls were the first to step into the ring, Paige in front of Sting, Summer before Booker T, Emma standing in front of Vince, AJ in front of Stone Cold and Tamina standing in front of Mick Foley, by now the students of the school had gone quiet they didn't know what to expect or what was going on, they all let out the breath they were holding when the girls hugged the ones they stood in front of, the boys stepping into the ring and doing the same thing, showing that they were still the students they were when they left, the students and teachers in the small arena clapped for what they were seeing, their headmaster and some of their wrestling teachers smiling as well as enjoying themselves in the ring.

"WWE High, these five girls and nine boys are the 2015 alpha wrestling team and together they put this school on the map" said Sting, delighted they had come back to the school, even if it wasn't for that long it would give the students they had now the motivation they needed to fight what was coming. He could see already some of them were amazed they were standing in the ring before them, in their ring gear and fooled everyone into thinking there was going to be an attack on the teachers. "Some of these guys will be around the school for two weeks the others will be here for just over a month, so make the most of them while there, here" added Sting passing the microphone over to Booker T, he took it with a thank you, seeing how much the students had changed to what they were like when they had left. Seth no longer had the blond in his hair, Paige now had blue highlights and Dean no longer slicked his hair back. The pairing was also different from what they were five years ago.

"These guys are going to be all over place for the time they are here, they will be helping out in wrestling training, and be going into tutor rooms to speak with you guys and answer your questions. For those lucky few you get one to one sessions from the best themselves" said Booker, seeing how excited the students looked, they hadn't been expecting the team to be here for two weeks, yet the day after they were told they were coming they were standing with the headmaster and the wrestling teachers in the ring, dressed like the would be if they were preforming a show. Booker handed the microphone over to Vince so he could explain what was happening and why they were here earlier than they were told.

"Okay I know I said these guys would be here in two weeks, but that is actually the rest of The Outcasts from five years ago. So Daniel Bryan, John Cena and Tamina will all be returning to WWE in two weeks time, where as Emma, Summer, Paige, AJ, Dean Ambrose, CM Punk, Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, Seth Rollins, Adrian Neville and Sheamus will all be here for an extra two weeks to help you guys something else I believe only a handful of you seem to understand, but for now please return to your normal schedules" said Vince releasing the students to return to their normal classes. He had to show the old wrestling team where the room they called call their own was well at least for the time they were there. As the students left to go to their normal classes, Booker looked over to the team from five years ago and noticed how different yet the same they were. He didn't know what to expect when he was told they were coming back but he knew some obvious things had changed just like Vince knew.

* * *

During break that day, most of the students were talking about the return of the wrestling team, Bayley was with Bo, Finn and Becky talking about how the team were going to effect the currently wrestling class. Bayley was also telling the other three about the fond memories she had of the original misfits, how they treated her as one of their own, looked after her since she was the youngest one with them at the prom, how Adrian was a gentlemen to her, just how they weren't afraid to be themselves. The others seemed to be interested in how she had spoke of them, although she hadn't seem them in five years except on TV she was at least happy she was able to stay in contact with them, it had amazed her how each of them were so different yet proved Stephanie and her followers wrong when it come to being friends. That when Bayley seen the few members of the misfits that were on the team walking across the football field, but that wasn't what surprised her, what surprised her were the couplings, they had changed a fair bit in five years. She ran down to the as quickly as possible, just wanting to hug them and be with them again, when she got to the bottom of the seating she signalled for Finn, Becky and Bo to follow her. Something they were all willing to do. When she got to them she was out of breath but still smiled and hugged them none the less, she considered them close friends who she could go to them for advice on anything when she was in need of it

"Hey Bayley is good to see a hug-able member again" said Paige, that was when Becky and Finn looked at each other wondering if they had heard that right, did Paige just say hug-able member, they knew Bayley had spent time with them as she was the prom date of Adrian and went to the theme park but that was all they knew, it was almost like they were missing something. Dean return his arm to being around Paige once he had given Bayley a hug, neither of them had told her about the change in the coupling, as they knew it would bring a frown to the always smiling diva.

"When did this happen?" asked Bayley, seeing Seth with his arms wrapped around Emma, Dolph pulling Summer a little closer to him and Dean hugging Paige, Roman looked over to the three couples as did Randy, Sheamus and Adrian. The only couple that had remained the same was Punk and AJ, she was unsure about Layla and Justin but she hoped they were still together. "I'm sure Emma was dating Sami, Paige was with Seth and Summer and Dean were engaged, what happened?" asked Bayley she wanted to know but could see it was still a sore spot for at least Paige who looked down, Summer just fiddled with her dress, the awkward silence falling over them.

"Okay to change the subject, you said Bayley here was a member?" asked Finn, he had to ask that just to get the reason why, he was interest at this as he was unsure of who she had become a member of the misfits, when she had barely began at the school when she went with them to prom. Finn and Bo looked between each of them while Becky stood next to Bayley nudging her slightly, she could tell something was bothering her but didn't know what. Maybe it had something to do with the couplings changing or that she didn't get an answer for why they had changed right away.

"Yep that's right, when she was with us five years ago she obeyed by the rules of being herself, she had fun with us, basically if you do those two things then your a misfit and belong with us. Although I see it is still a little awkward between Bayley and Adrian, you two said you worked things out about that" said Roman explaining what they meant with Bayley being apart of their group and how easy it was to be one of them, they got even more interested about the last bit he mentioned. "It's been five years, you know at lot can change in that time, Emma, Sami, Paige, Seth, Dean and Summer had their reasons for going their separate ways, what's the excuse for you two" added Roman, he knew the reasons for the others splitting up and he was still angry at some of them but put it aside for them, to help them move on.

"How do you talk it over with someone you don't see very often, and talk about the time I almost kissed him and didn't even know it, that's like the joke on Dolph and Adam not being a joke if you know what I mean" replied Bayley, not long after that the bell signalling time to go back to classes. Bayley, Becky, Finn and Bo said their goodbyes while Bayley explained what happened between her and Adrian five years prior, Roman knew they had to talk about it just like he and Randy knew Paige and Seth had to talk to each other about what happened between them even Summer and Dean had yet to talk about it, both men had an idea on how they could do it but it was doing it without Emma and Dolph getting involved as at this point it didn't concern them.


	3. Pain of a Heartbreak

As the classes started Randy found Booker and Stone Cold, quickly asking them about borrowing two rooms for the time being, both of them were suspicious as to why and didn't really believe the answer they were given, especially with the glint in Randy's eye. If anyone knew mischief when it hit him in the face then it was Stone Cold, back in the day if there was chaos, pranks and wrong doings you could be sure he was either at the centre of it or had something to do with orchestrating the entire thing, so when Randy asked for the rooms he knew it wasn't going to be for normal quiet time.

"Room G15 and 21 are free for the time being, whatever you do, don't do anything that is going to get passing students or next door classes worried, you hear me" said Stone Cold never being able to resist the chance of mischief even if he was a responsible man now who was a member of the teaching staff at the school, although he normally made sure students got to the classes and didn't skive. Randy smiled and quickly turned and left to re-find Roman to inform him of the news of the two rooms. He didn't see the look that both Stone Cold and Booker shared when he turned his back to them.

Bayley by now was in her science class with Finn, Becky and Bo with her, she didn't know what had happened between the three couples for them to have gone their separate ways and she could see that whatever happened between Paige and Seth still hurt Paige, as she looked down when Bayley had brought it up, it bothered her that she didn't know, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Miss Martinez, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" asked Tori Wilson, the stand in science teacher, she looked right at Bayley who was at the back of the class room next to Finn since the pair were lab partners, when Bayley didn't answer Tori walked over to her, stopping in front of the desk. "Then I suggest Bayley that you pay attention in class, especially when this has to do with your GCSE exam that is coming up" added Tori almost like she was making a point out of humiliating a student in her class, this theory was further backed up by the giggling of the popular girls in the front of the class.

Bayley merely looked at them, to Tori and then every student in the class before getting up and leaving the classroom, wiping the tears from her eyes as she went, she didn't get that far before she literately ran in to Punk, who turned around and helped her up, before realising that she was starting to cry about something, at that point AJ wrapped her into one of her famous hugs, say famous they were only that among her friends. Bayley happily accepted the hug that was offered crying into AJ's shoulder with Punk looking worried just behind. They didn't know what had caused their youngest usually happy member to suddenly burst into tears the way she had but they knew they were going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to literately crash into you and then burst into tears" said Bayley when she had calmed down enough to speak to them so that they would understand her. "It's I looked forward to see you guys again, and then when I do, I find out that something happened between Paige and Seth, Summer and Dean are no longer engaged and Emma and Sami split, it's almost like I didn't matter enough for them to me what was happening" added Bayley explaining why she had broken down, between he sobs of tears that was, Paige and Dean had appeared in the time it took her to explain why she was crying, when Bayley noticed she didn't know what to do.

"Come here Pumpkin" said Paige her English accent still showing through but not as strong as it once was, Bayley slowly walked towards her, taking hold of the hand that she offered and sat down between the pair of them, once again feeling like she belonged there. "I didn't tell you about me and Seth breaking up because, we haven't gotten over it yet, we still have to talk about it and where we stand. Dean here found out after he found me at a club with no clue where I was, he took me to AJ and Punk's and explained to them what happened, or his theory and stayed with me for the night until I could explain what happened between the pair of us" explained Paige, Bayley seemed to lighten up a bit, and understood why she hadn't been told about their break up, she smiled a little bit then turned to Dean, seeing an innocent smile appear on his features, in return she gave him the look that basically said that it wasn't going to work.

"Okay, Summer had told me that she had told you the pair of us had split, said she rang you and told you all the details of what happened between the pair of us, and that you were angry that we had split but understood it" said Dean actually the innocent one in the whole thing, it was clear to him now that Summer had lied to his face like she had done every time she had told him she loved him, it still hurts him to think she did that and now because of her lies she hurt Bayley too and gave him the impression she had told everyone. He didn't know what to think right now other that Bayley was the one to concentrate on, how he and Paige felt about their previous relationships didn't matter, only bringing a smile to Bayley's down features mattered.

"She didn't tell me anything, I didn't get a phone call, email, text, voice mail, or any form of communication from her, why would she say that and know that it was a lie. But on to other things you and Paige make a really cute couple" replied Bayley showing her signature sweet smile when she finished what she was saying, all she had to do now was question Emma when she found her on why she and Sami were no longer together, she would question her on why their was tension between her and Paige earlier on but didn't think it was her place to do such a thing, since technically it wasn't any of her business. At that point a two familiar faces arrived in the form of Roman and Randy both smiling like they were hiding something.

"Hey Sorry, do you guys mind if we borrow Psycho pair over there?" asked Randy not liking the look he received from Paige, to the point he stepped back a few steps, Bayley just giggled, encouraging the two to follow them, she hadn't got the faintest idea what they were planning neither did Punk or AJ, but she smiled and waved the four off as they went down the corridor. Booker seen Bayley, and smiled at her not bothering to tell her to get back to class, instead he went to the science room she was in and informing her teacher of something.

"Tori, Bayley wont be coming back to this class, and if you don't mind I need one of her three friends, Finn maybe" said Booker telling Tori that she wasn't returning to the class and getting Finn, since the pair were close friends, Finn quickly got his things when Booker motioned for him to follow, once they were outside of the class, Booker explained that he was pair with Bayley from now on, so wherever Bayley went he was to go too except for the toilets. He agreed to the idea and was walked down to the area where AJ, Punk and Bayley were, Booker explaining to them the same thing.

The other side of the school, Roman and Randy had gotten Paige and Dean down to the English and IT floor, they were still trying to figure out how Adrian had gotten both Summer and Seth to there and in separate rooms. Oh and he had volunteered Emma and Dolph for a class so they couldn't interfere, they were helping out with the art class which was on the top floor of the school the other side of the school. Adrian smiled at the pair as they arrived with the remaining two, he had concern in his eyes, even after all this time he still loved Paige but now it was more like a sister than a lover, he cared for her. It took some convincing on the part of both Randy and Roman to get him to agree to this, but they had said if it gets to the point where Paige hates them, then he can kick their arses no questions asked.

"Okay Paige, you're assigned this room and Dean where Adrian is" said Randy, quickly closing the door when Paige was in there locking it, as Adrian did with Dean, he knew they were going to hate them for this, but they had to talk about what happened between them, both did Dean had refused to even speak to Summer after they had broke up, instead opting for ignoring her and that they were ever dating, Paige is probably the worst one, yes she acknowledges that she had a relationship with Seth, she now refuses to speak to him and wont even look at Emma, she wont be in the same room as either of them if she can help it. "Sorry Guys not letting you got until you talk about what happened" said Randy through the door, he wasn't going to let them out, and had an idea about the food and water if they needed anything, although the plan he and Roman come up with wasn't without its loopholes.

"Dean look at me" said Summer she knew they weren't going to get out of the room without talking to each other about how their relationship. "Listen to me, we have to talk about our relationship, you know as well as I do we aren't getting out of this room until we talk about what happened" added Summer, Dean didn't even look at her instead he looked at the floor, holding on to his phone looking at the picture of Paige and himself together, deep down he knew Summer was right, but he didn't want to talk to her. "Listen, I know you hate me, I know what I did broke your heart, but we have to get over this, we have to get through this" added Summer she didn't want to be completely ignored by Dean and she didn't want him and Dolph to fight whenever they were in the same room together.

"I would speak to the Summer who I loved, the girl who I wanted to marry, who I was happy with. You aren't that girl, I don't know who you are but you are not the Summer that I wanted to marry, you are a stranger to me. So there is nothing I want to say to you" said Dean pacing the room and avoiding eye contact with her. Summer continued to try and get him to talk to her for a good half and hour before giving up and sitting on one of the tables wondering if she left it then he would open up to her, but this was Dean after all she knew him better than that, she decided to try and think of away that would convince him to open up to her, so that they could get past it.

With Paige and Seth it wasn't much better, Paige was silent at the moment, this was the first time since they had broken up that they had been in the same room as each other, it was something that Paige had made her mission in avoiding she didn't want to be in the same room as him, like she didn't know how to be around Emma any more, it was like she didn't know either of them at all, she still wondered how they could have done something like that to her and expect her to forgive them for it when she had found it.

"I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean to break your heart, I didn't want to break your heart, I still love you, your the one who mended my broken heart when Lacey left me, you mean everything to me and always will, and I hate myself for hurting you, I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me, I can't keep going on with you ignoring me, not wanting to be in the same room, hell it is killing Emma, that she virtually doesn't exist to you" said Seth watching as to see what Paige's reaction was, he could tell by the way she suddenly looked up at him that he had said something that obviously wound her up.

"You still love me, you ripped my heart out and practically tore it to shreds before me, like I didn't mean a thing to you. I don't know how to react to Emma any more, I trusted her, loved her like a sister and yet you did the same thing to me that Lacey did to you. You said you loved me yet you didn't think about me when you were with Emma, I told you things about myself that I never told another living soul outside of my family, you knew what I was like and how I would react to betrayal yet you still did it, so tell me how do I react to two people who betrayed me" suddenly said Paige, her eyes burning with anger but Seth could also see that their was pain there also, he knew he would have to have a good explanation.

"Look Emma and I, it was a drunken mistake at first, but there was something there, something that was more than just a one night stand thing. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want you to throw away your friendship with Emma, so I thought by keeping it a secret it wouldn't hurt you, that no one would find out, but you found out and I couldn't explain to you then how I felt. I love you but I love her too, I didn't want to choose between the two of you and that was selfish of me, I should have though of you and I didn't so I am sorry for that, I hope you can forgive" said Seth explaining why he never told her, in his way he was trying to protect her which ultimately ended up hurting her.

"So you thought that when I went out shopping with Emma, and we spoke about the people we love, you thought she wouldn't say she was going to break up with Sami, because she was in love with someone else, she said it was someone I knew, but he was in a relationship with someone else, I didn't think it was you she was in love with, but that just shows how stupid I was to think that, especially when she said she had been seeing that said person for two years. That's what broke my heart more, that you cheated on me for that long and strung me along, stayed with me and did everything a couple would while doing the same with Emma. You cared more for her than me, that I can see now" said Paige in reply walking to sit on the table in the furthest corner, she didn't want to be near him any more.

"Can you forgive me, I didn't want to break your heart, but I did, if I could go back and change it I would but I can't. Every time I see you, and how you avoid being around me it hurts me, but I know I deserve it, I probably don't deserve it, you probably think I have some nerve to ask that of you and I am lucky you are talking to me now, you know you haven't sucker punched me for what I did to you" replied Seth, he looked at Paige seeing her sitting at the far side of the table, her legs pulled up to her chest, head in her knees, she was shaking which signalled to him that she was crying. Seth bung on the door, knowing it was likely that it was Roman on the other end, since he heard Randy walk away somewhere. "Hey Paige is crying" shouted Seth through the door, relieved when it opened and to his surprise Dean walked in, going straight to Paige, he seemed annoyed at something but he didn't ask what, judging by the way Dolph looked it wasn't going to be a good answer.

"Shhhh Paige, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here" whispered Dean attempting sooth her, she leant into him. Dean wrapped her in his arms looking over to both Randy and Roman, fury burning in his eyes, he wanted to help Paige, but was angry at his two friends for the part he had played and at Summer and Dolph for what they had done, maybe he would never come to terms with it but he had to try for the sake of his current relationship. Paige was the one he loved now, she was fixing him again like he was fixing her. "Get out of here all of you" shouted Dean hugging Paige tightly, he wanted to protect her and their friends promised to help yet they had succeed in hurting her at this point.

As Dean shouted for the bunch to leave, Bayley was coming down the corridor with Finn, AJ and Punk, all of them look confused about what happened and why Dean was shouting at them to get out of the room. When Bayley seen Summer she just looked away, not believing that Summer had lied to her and to Dean about telling her they had split up. She didn't want to admit it but it appeared that the original group of misfits were on the verge of disintegrating as a group. AJ looked at Roman, wondering what the hell was going on and silently asking for an explanation, where as Punk looked over to Dolph who was holding tissue to his nose, that was turning from the folded white that it was to a scarlet scrunched up mess.

"We tried to get Seth and Paige to talk about what happened between them, and Dean and Summer to do the same. Dean had a go at Summer for lying to him about not telling Bayley, as well as everything that happened between the two, he let out his emotions towards each other. Where as Paige has just ended up in tears" said Roman to AJ's silent question, if looks could kill them Adrian, Roman and Randy who had been dead for what they had done. "Oh and when Dean got out the room, he punch Dolph" added Roman just remembering what happened to Dolph hence why he was holding a bloody tissue to his nose. AJ nodded before walking past them pulling Bayley along with her, she entered the room where Paige and Dean were wondering how their friends could have done what they did, being back in their old high school was supposed to bring them close together like they were when they were students there, but instead it had driven the further apart.

"Paige" whispered AJ, her heart breaking at seeing her in a teary mess, with Dean doing everything he could to put a smile back on her pale features. "I know this is going to be a daft question but are you okay?" she asked, watching as the woman in question shook her head as to say no, it was clear what the trio had done had helped Dean start to get over what Summer had done to him but it had hurt Paige even more than she already was. Paige wasn't the best when it come to showing her emotions, but she had showed them to Seth, the relationship she had ended in tears and heart break for her. AJ went over to Paige, hugging her tightly, while Bayley did the same with Dean, she knew it wasn't going to be a normal reunion with them but she didn't expect it to be filled with pain as it was now.


	4. Misfit Troubles and Dress Fittings

When lunch came around the members of the original misfits didn't know what to do, they didn't know whether to sit in their old area of the stands in the sports fields or go separate ways to avoid conflict, Paige by now had stop crying but refused more than ever to talk to Emma, even when she tried to speak to her. It was becoming ever more obvious to those who knew them that this wasn't going to be solved as easily as they may have hoped. But it wasn't all for nothing, Dean had finally accepted he couldn't have done anything to stop what happened, that it was Summer's choice, that it was her decision that lead to what happened between the pair.

"Before we decide what we are going to do, in terms of what we're doing for lunch. I do have one or two questions for Summer and Dolph" suddenly said Bayley, she wanted to know why Summer had lied about telling her, and what happened to the budding relationship between Dolph and Kaitlyn, there was something there, she had watched the graduation video over hundreds of time and seen how the pair looked at each other. When Summer and Dolph motioned for her to continue, she smiled slightly then looked down at her hands. "Dolph what happened to the romance budding between you and Kaitlyn and Summer why did you lie to the others about telling me about the end of your last relationship?" asked Bayley looking at them but not liking what she was seeing.

"There wasn't anything between me and Kaitlyn, we were just friends I asked her to the prom she said yes, then we all spent the day together end of" said Dolph in reply to the question, that hadn't been the first time he had been asked that question, Roman had asked it, as had Adrian, Sami, Dean, even Paige and AJ had asked, they all saw something there even if he didn't want to admit it was there, he knew Kaitlyn loved him by the way she screamed at him when he said he was in love and going to be with Summer.

"I thought it would best if you didn't know, plus it had nothing to do with you, I mean you were with us for one night and the following day, that doesn't count as being part of the group honey, so you didn't have a right to know, at least not it my eyes" said Summer, smiling as tears began to appear in Bayley's eyes, it was like she had the intention of doing that like she never cared about the others around as long as she got it her way. The others except Dolph looked at her gob-smacked where as Paige and AJ went over to Bayley, both hugging her, unable to believe this is what it had come to.

"Alright that's it" suddenly said Randy, he didn't know what to think right now and was wondering if this is what Dean had gone through, this attitude, if it was then he felt for the guy he really did. "Look around you, all of you, we are some of the misfits, a group that stood for being different, yet we are falling apart, Paige look at yourself, I can understand that you're hurt but that doesn't say why you're ignoring Emma, Summer for once stop thinking about yourself we stood by you even when you were being bitchy, but you're an adult now so act your age. As for you Dolph sit up and look what is happening around instead of about what you want, and Seth, Paige she trusted you more than any of us, she gave you her love and heart, yet you torn it apart, broke her because of you're own actions, and Dean well you just did what any guy would" said Randy making them look at what was becoming of them, they were breaking down in front of his eyes.

"Bitchy, you think I was being bitchy" said Summer, eyes filling with fury as she looked at Randy as he nodded, he wasn't afraid of Summer, out of all the girls of the Group the only ones he wouldn't annoy were Paige since she had one hell of a temper on her and AJ since she had some wicked mind games up her sleeve when she was angry. "I put up with all of you guys for three almost four years, I was one of the popular girls, but pretended to leave them to help Steph, this is how I always was, you just didn't see it" shouted Summer revealing that she had never left being Stephanie's follower that she was just working with them to try and work out how to bring them down. "You think I could be friends with some blond bimbo like Emma, or Gothic vampire like Paige, an old fashioned wannabe like Layla or a mentally unstable smurf like AJ, I knew who my real friends were and just like my relationship with Dean my friendship with them was fake" again added Summer before storming off, Dolph following behind her, which only made them more curious if he knew and never told anyone or worse he was part of it too.

"Just for future reference sake, AJ isn't that unstable, Emma you're not a bimbo and Layla has her own fashion sense" said Paige, speaking to Emma for the first time since she and Seth split and she found out about the entire relationship between the two. Emma smiled at Paige, she had tears in her eyes like Bayley did, but not ones of sadness but happiness, that although everything that had just happened, Paige and Emma were finally talking again.

"You're talking to me" said Emma, smiling through her tears and accepting the hug that Paige was offering her. Seth and Dean stood by with Randy, Roman, Punk and Adrian watching the girls, with Bayley, Finn and AJ opposite them. At this point Emma was to shocked by what had happened and what was happening to say anything she didn't want to ruin the moment or do anything that could cause Paige to change her mind, although she knew that once the pale Brit had made her mind up there was a small chance she would actually change it again.

"Yes Emma, Randy is right, yes you betrayed my trust but you weren't the one who hurt me the most, that was Seth, I just didn't know how to act so I took it out on the both of you. I know that it wasn't the best but it is my way of dealing with it. As for Seth, I may never trust you the way I once did, and we may have broken up on bad terms but I still wants to be friends with you. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again, I don't want to lose either of you again" explained Paige, showing that she wouldn't eventually get over her heart break.

"So can we go get lunch" said Finn looking over the group, he smiled as he noticed how Dean had appeared behind Paige, looking at her with love and in a protective way, like he was her shield against the world that wanted to hurt her. He smiled at Bayley then at the others as they all agreed with his question, he now understood why Bayley had wanted to start another group like them, they had something that needed to be remembered, that every year in the school should have.

"The sports field stands?" said Adrian, he knew that the group was dissolving, but he also knew that eventually they would get over their troubles, Summer and Dolph would eventually have to explain what they had done, Paige and Seth would eventually patch things up and the group would help each other over their problems and become stronger. The small group agreed and headed over to their old spot, spotting Summer and Dolph had joined with John Cena and were talking about different inaudible things.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. When they left, Punk took Dean, Roman, Seth, Randy and Adrian with him, while AJ took Emma and Paige with her, taking them to the bridal store ready for their fitting, since it was the day where they were doing he dress fittings. She didn't want any drama at her wedding as she was sure that Punk was the same so they had agreed earlier in the day that it would be best that Summer and Dolph not come, although it would break their hearts for their not to be there at such a special occasion.

"AJ?" suddenly said Paige from her seat on the small sofa she was sitting on while waiting for the dresses to be brought to them. When AJ looked around to her, she smiled. "Summer was one of your brides maids, if you don't want her there, then why not ask Bayley to be your fourth one?" asked Paige, actually making sense, since the bill was for a wedding dress and four bridesmaid dresses, Layla had joined them and was smiling away to herself, she had been told of all the drama with Summer and Dolph by Emma, hence why she seemed so quiet as she was processing what to say.

"You know, I think that would work, Punk has Dean, Roman, Seth and Randy as his grooms men. It is just arranging who she and Layla will dance with, it was originally going to be Dean and Summer and then You and Seth, but that has changed now to You and Dean, Seth and Emma. Call Bayley and ask her to meet us here" said AJ in reply her normal smile on her features as she started to text her husband to be and ask him a question regarding two of his grooms men.

"Hey Bayley" said Paige down the phone, a small smile on her painted lips, "I'm good thank, you?", "Anyway AJ asked if you could be a CC's Bridal Boutique in about 20 minutes, she was wondering is you would be her fourth Bridesmaid" said Paige passing on AJ's message and smiling when listening to Bayley practically scream that she was on her way. She had to hold the phone away from her ear, even Emma, Layla and AJ looked around at her phone when they heard the screaming, smiling at what they were hearing as they could tell it was Bayley's excited laughs.

"She coming?" asked Emma, laughing slightly, when Paige nodded, "So if she is anything like our maid of honour or the bride then she will turn a fifteen minute journey in to a five minute on, dodge all red lights and evade all police to get here" added Emma, remembering what AJ was like when she was running late to view a venue, she hadn't wanted to do that again, as they sped around the corners almost tipping the car over, and ran every red light there, lucky for AJ the police officer to pull them over was Roman's cousin who smiled and let her go with a warning.

"If she does get pulled over, I'm sure she talk herself out of it like you did" said Layla, remembering the time when Emma was almost arrested for speeding, and not actually being on the road but on a field when she was, it wasn't the best but her sweet smile and innocent looks got her out of it.

"I'm going to alert traffic control" suddenly said Paige, in a joking manner, she always found it funny, how they could joke about that kind of stuff, Roman had almost had a heart attack when she was driving from one arena with them, she was going so fast that they had cut the journey time in half, that was with stopping for food, drink and bathroom use. After that Roman had sworn he would never let her drive again, as he would actually like to see his girlfriend again. Seth had been holding on tightly the whole journey where as Dean was smiling away to himself, wondering how they had not got pulled over, or even caused an accident, he had congratulated her before Roman went into adult mode and put Paige in the back with Dean, taking the wheel and going at the safest speed without going to slow.

About ten minutes later, Bayley arrived at the store practically bouncing through the doors and hugging all three girls but hugging Layla the longest. A young blond woman with neutral make up and her hair tide back, and in a smart black dress with healed shoes on, walked up to them with a small smile. She asked for AJ saying that her dress was ready and asked for the names of the four bridesmaids.

"Err the maid of honour is Paige, the raven haired one, then Layla in the sparkly pink dress, Emma the blond one and Bayley the bubbly one are my other three maids, do you have the dresses I ordered ready?" answered and asked AJ, smiling at what their reactions could be, she loved how the dresses would suit all of them down to the ground, but now she thinks about it she was sure that Summer would have complained about her choice and tried to change her mind, saying that it wasn't suitable for them that she could choice one of the dresses that she herself would rather where.

It wasn't long before all five girls were following behind the young lady that worked there, Becca her name badge read, she point them to their respected changing rooms, saying that the bridesmaids would find their dresses in their while the bride would have to wait for hers to be brought to her. Since they were currently finding the order. While AJ was waiting she started to think, about the future, how it would be if her friends were to tie the knot with the person they loved more than anything. She could imagine Layla tying the knot with Justin sooner or later, they had been together the longest and had lived together for a fair time in their own apartment, Emma and Seth although it was a shock how it was revealed they were together, are a sweet couple as were the insane couple of Paige and Dean she could imagine a few unusual ways for those two to tie the knot.

"Have any of you ever thought about tying the knot?" asked AJ, wondering how the girls were doing and what they were think of the dress they would be wearing. It wasn't long before Paige walked out of the changing room, with the dress on, the dress started of as black then turned to a midnight blue towards the end, it was in the style of one shoulder, with a small diametie pattern on the side and on the shoulder. The dress was floor length and complemented her figure. "Paige you look really beautiful" said AJ, looking at her close friend standing before her, it reminded her of the first time she seen Paige in her prom dress, she looked as stunning now as she did then.

"Thank you and to your question, I never really thought about it, if Dean asked then I would say yes but after that, not to sure. I would think about it when the time comes" said Paige in reply to both the compliment and the question AJ had asked earlier. The last time Paige had warn a dress was at the Hall of Fame but even then she had her Doc Martins on under the dress. It wasn't long before Emma, Layla and Bayley come out of their changing rooms also, revealing the dresses looked as good on them as it did on Paige, AJ smiled happy she had picked out the right dress, she thought she would have to go through several to find the right dress.

"If Justin ever proposed then we agreed to marry back home in England, then go somewhere we both want to go for the honeymoon" said Layla, adding to the conversation, she loved talking weddings, but never really thought she would be ready to marry, she loved Justin and would say yes to marrying him but getting married would be something they both had to be ready for. Bayley didn't know what to say to that as she hadn't come across her prefect man yet, Emma was unsure of how to answer that as she still didn't know how to react around Paige.

"I think Emma and Seth would make a good married couple" said Paige, smiling at Emma and the rest of her friends, that smile soon faded when she and the others spotted Summer exiting a car with Dolph in tow, just at that time, Becca returned with a white dress, she complimented the four girls, and lead AJ into a changing room so she could try on her dress and show the four girls what she looked like in her one dress. The four girls sat on the sofas provided waiting and chatting amongst themselves, they didn't take much notice when Summer and Dolph actually walked into the shop.

"I'm here for a dress fitting, I'm one of the four bridesmaids for Miss Lee" said Summer to the receptionist, the woman looked at the file she had before and looked at Summer then back at her screen before carrying on looking for what the customer before her was asking. Summer's smile hadn't faded but she did look over to Dolph a smirk on his features was soon matched by her own.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Miss Lee already has her four bridesmaids, thrust I can not do anything for your request, is there anything else I can help you with?" explained the receptionist, she appeared to be calm in this situation but her body language suggested she was ready to call a manager or someone in high position if anything was to happen, and if Summer's or even Dolph's expression was anything to go by then it was likely that something would happen.

"Oh there must be some mistake, as I am one of them, so unless something has changed then I am still one of them" said Summer in response, she was yet to notice the four in the seating area still quietly talking amongst themselves, the boys were next door in the Tampa Grooms Tux's and occasions rental. They were having their own little conversations but had also noticed Summer and Dolph arrive.

"This woman has to be one of Miss Lee bridesmaids, I mean she is the prettiest one, and she should be the maid of honour, instead of the English Vampire she chose" added Dolph, Adrian came in at the moment Dolph insulted Paige, seeing the look of her face he sent her a warning look which she nodded to, where as the receptionist looked on.

"Sorry miss, your computer is correct Summer here's isn't one of the bridesmaids, but thank you for checking, it was a mistake on her half" said Adrian, smiling at the woman and watching her walk to the back, Randy had sent Adrian around to the girls as he didn't want Summer to start anything from earlier, least of all in the bridal store. When Adrian turned around he was met with girm looks from both Dolph and Summer, it was at that moment that the pair noticed the four girls.

"You, it wasn't enough that you spent one night with us, and the day at the theme park, that you had to take my chance at shining above everyone. The misfits are breaking up because of you" said Summer almost shouting, with every word she took a step closer to Bayley, to her surprise the younger girl didn't take a step back or even flinch, instead she stood her ground and waited for whatever Summer would throw at her.

"I didn't do anything but be there for the people that I call friends, you turned you back on people who trusted you, and you hurt someone who would have given their life for you, I have faith that the rest of the misfits will get through this and still be as strong as they I know they are without you" replied Bayley, she was starting to let out her pent up anger and frustration from earlier in the day, she wanted everything to be like it was when she seen them again, but instead she ended up with couples changing, Summer lying, Dolph well who knew with him and bad feelings between several members.

"Guys what do you think?" asked AJ coming out her changing room in a strapless dress, she looked over to where Adrian was smiling at him and then glanced quickly at Summer and Dolph she knew why the pair was there and had already figured that one of the boys had sent Adrian when they seen the pair arrive. "Summer you can stay if you want but after how you acted earlier Bayley is going to be my bridesmaid, Dolph if you want to be near then go to the guys, all of them are around there except Adrian who is here and Sami who is outside" added AJ explaining that no one was going to be kicking off, they had had enough drama for one day.

Summer just gave AJ, Paige, Emma, and Layla a dirty, she walked over to Bayley clearly not happy with the arrangement. "This is your fault" she practically shouted before pushing past Adrian and storming out the store, shortly followed by Dolph, there was a crash shortly after the door slammed shut which gained the girls attention and Adrian who was holding his right shoulder attention also. All six of them could only assume the boys either didn't hear it or had and were now curious of the cause of it.


	5. Anger in the Lunatic

Punk, Dean, Roman, Seth, Adam, Sheamus, Justin, Adrian and Sami were next to the bridal boutique when they noticed Summer and Dolph arrive. Roman, Seth, Dean and Randy were trying on their tuxs wondering what the girls were like. Punk was arranging which bridesmaid would be dancing with which maid of honour and trying to work out which one of them would be his best man since he had yet to work that out. AJ had decided Paige would be her maid of honour almost instantly and hadn't changed her mind in five years. Justin, Sheamus and Adam were talking amongst themselves when they noticed that Summer and Dolph were heading into the boutique knowing that something was likely to happen considering Dolph was no longer invited to the wedding, and Summer was demoted from being a bridesmaid due to her earlier actions and that AJ would actually like it to be her dream wedding rather than Summer's.

"Adrian, Sami can you to check if the girls are okay, you know make sure show off couple out there don't do anything" said and asked Punk wanting to make sure if bride doesn't get to stressed, the pair of them nodded, Sami saying that he would wait outside the store and keep an eye on what;s happening while Adrian went in the store since he was the best at keeping the four of them calm for some reason. Sami watched what was happening from the outside like he said he would waiting for Adrian to signal that he need back up, although it was unlikely The Man That Gravity Missed would actually need back up.

He watched as Summer and Dolph walked out the store, he didn't think the noticed him until Summer walked towards him in her diva fashion, smacking him hard across the cheek, making him lose his balance a little, it also made him unaware of Dolph standing before, he soon realised when he was super-kicked by the said man, sending him barrelling towards the trash cans outside, smacking his head as he went down. Summer just clapped and kissed Dolph for what he had done, looking proud when Roman, Bayley, Adrian, Paige and Dean along with Sheamus came out to see what was happening, Paige by now had gotten changed as had Bayley. As soon as they seen what happened or the aftermath of it. Bayley ran over to Sami making sure he was alright, noticing the side of his head bleeding, Sheamus and Adrian joined her, getting him in to a sitting position, Bayley quickly took off her white hood and holding it to the bleeding wound on the side of Sami's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Roman asked irritation in his voice, he knew that Dolph could be irrational at times but to hurt one that had supported him through his troubles was uncalled for, as for Summer he had lost all respect for her, especially when she tried to break Dean and Paige up, he hadn't told the couple about that as he didn't want Summer to succeed in ruining their new found happiness. Summer only smirk at him, before turning away, following Dolph back to the car in which they had arrived in, unfortunately for Summer she didn't get more than three steps away before Paige got hold of her.

"Roman asked you a question, please answer before I lose my temper complete with you" said Paige in warning tone, Dolph had attempted to get Paige off Summer but was met with Dean who had the unstable look in his eyes, the one he had when he was determined to protect Paige, Sami, Adrian, Bayley, and Sheamus looked on from their spot on the ground, wondering how it had come to this. How everything they knew was falling apart, because of the choices they made. Summer struggled to get out of Paige's grip knowing it could be painful if she had a little bit of pressure.

"I'm not a bridesmaid any more, because AJ selfishly chose to replace me with Bayley who had ruined everything so far. I mean everything I had planned she ruined, so I got my anger out by slapping Sami, then to cheer me up Dolph super-kicked him" said Summer appearing to be happy with herself, her true popular girl personality finally rearing its ugly head. Sami looked at Bayley who was still holding her now blood and white hoody to his head. He smiled at her, before turning his attention back to what was happening.

"Glad you're amused, and from where I am standing Bayley hasn't ruined anything, you did that yourself when you made the choices you did, when you lied to us and tried to turn us against Dean" said Sami, leaning on Sheamus to get up from the concrete floor. Adrian stood the other side of Bayley to make sure she wasn't vulnerable to Summer's attack, since Paige had let her go. Summer go away from her quickly, getting in the car she and Dolph shared, and leaving as fast as possible. Appearing to finally come to terms with what she herself had done.

"Bayley is the dress fitting done?" asked Roman turning to Bayley who nodded at him, he smiled in reply going into concerned leader mode. "Okay, Sheamus go back into the guys tell what happened, Dean see if you can calm Paige down before she destroys something, Bayley take Sami to the hospital, Adrian go with them, I will tell AJ and the girls what happened" said Roman, watching each of them nod to him before doing their set tasks, he took a deep breath before walking into the bridal boutique, seeing AJ waiting there with Layla and Emma in her wedding dress, she looked both concerned and angry, almost like she knew why he was there and what he was about to tell.

"Wow AJ you look stunning" said Roman thinking it would be easier to compliment the bride to be before he tells her what happened. He knew she wasn't going to like it. "Summer and Dolph attacked Sami that being the course of the crashing sound we heard. Adrian and Bayley are taking him to the hospital while Dean is attempting to calm Paige down, the guys are being told the same thing as we speak by Sheamus" added Roman, seeing AJ run to the dressing room to change. She didn't want this to happen but she couldn't let it happen any more, she couldn't make excuses for someone who was doing this on purpose.

"Have you told Paige and Dean what she tried to do yet?" asked AJ when she returned in her jeans with a normal tank top on holding her Chuck Taylors. Roman only shook his head in reply wondering what it was she was thinking. "Get the group together, it's time we all shared the secrets we all had on Summer and Dolph the pair of them have gone to far this time. We will meet in our old tree house. ASAP" added AJ, she knew this should have been done as soon as she hurt Dean the way she did but couldn't bring herself to hurt him more than he already was. She also had some questions for Dean, since he told her something that came as a shock to her.

With Adrian, Sami and Bayley, Adrian was driving as fast as he could to the hospital, with Bayley still holding her hoody to Sami's head, as well as making sure he stayed awake in case the injury was worse than they thought. Adrian wasn't too sure what to do, and listen to Bayley as she spoke to Sami and told Adrian himself that AJ what to meet in the tree house ASAP, a place she had never been to before. But it was somewhere she was curious about, as she had heard the others mentioned the tree house on several occasions but no one had explained it to her.

"Sami stay awake, I wont lose you like we almost lost Paige and AJ five years back. Plus you owe Bayley there a new white hoody since her one is now covered in your blood" said Adrian from the drivers seat, hearing Bayley laugh slightly at Sami owing her a new white hoody, she never wanted anything from them expect their support and friendship like they had always given her whenever she asked for it. It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital, the pair of them worked together to get Sami from the car and into the hospital where a nurse seem the state he was in and lead him to a room to be checked out straight away. The pair of them waited in the waiting room for a couple of minutes wondering what the verdict with Sami was. While they waited the talked about what happened between them before.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact much over the last five years, I just didn't know how to talk to you after waking up how we did after prom" said Adrian apologising for not keeping in contact like he had promised to do when he graduated, like they all had, he also revealed his reaction was the same as hers, unsure of what to do when it come to seeing each other again let alone talking to each other considering the memory just keeps coming back.

"It's okay Adrian, at least you stayed in contact and haven't changed much over the years, your still the same as I remember, and I now know you thought the same as I did" replied Bayley sitting next to him and offering one of her famous hugs, he accepted the hug wondering what he would do without the people who had become close to him, Paige wasn't the only one of the group he had come to love as a sister. He had come to love Bayley herself in the same way.

"I do love you Bayley but not in a girlfriend way, I love you in the same way I love Paige as a sibling, oh and you might want to talk to Sami he has been the most excited out of all of us to be seeing you again. Layla wrestled it out of him and got him to admit he had a school boy crush on you" revealed Adrian seeing the look of shock on Bayley's face, he couldn't resist he had to laugh at her, she blinked in shock for a couple of seconds before turning around when someone entered the waiting room, that said someone being Sami. He smiled at her before catching on to what must have happened.

"You told her didn't you?" asked Sami to Adrian who stood there with an innocent smile and nodded. "Lucky for you doc said not to run after people for a couple of days and I have strong pain killers with stitches in my head" added Sami walking over to Bayley to make sure they didn't have to get her checked out by the doctor as well, especially since she seems to have taken a leaf out of Paige's book and turned into a statue while in shock. When Sami finally reached her he waved his hands in front of her face a couple of times, watching her blink and shake her head before looking up at him with an unsure smile on her features.

"Come on lets get to the tree house, meet the others, you and little miss hug-able over there can talk on the way" said Adrian leading the way back to the car. It didn't take them long to get there and be on their way to the small woods that housed the tree house, the place where they once strong group made so many memories together. Bayley was looking forward to it, she wondered of it still had all of it's former glory or if it had gone derelict over the time they had been away.

"I owe you a new hoody, and to say thank you for sacrificing the said hoody to stop the bleeding" said Sami turning around to face Bayley who was in the back seat behind Adrian, she smiled at him, wondering how he had come to have a crush on her, and relived that Adrian wasn't interested in her a romantic way as she had original thought. It was interesting for her, and wondering if this was how Paige reacted when finding out that Dean her boyfriends best friend or at least one of them was in love with her, after she had broke up with Seth, she made a mental note to ask Paige on that one.

"It's cool, it was an old hoody, plus the fact it helped you more than I loved it" said Bayley in reply, it wasn't long before they pulled into a parking lot where they noticed several cars belonging to their friends, their was an SUV there which didn't help who it belonged to as both Roman and Paige had one, a Nissan and a Ford. Most of them had guessed they had shared cars to get there and the others would pick up their own later on when they were on their way back home. Bayley smiled getting out of the car, following behind Sami and Adrian with a curious smile on her face. The trio were walking for about five ten minutes when they were joined by a rather bouncy looking Sheamus, he smiled at them before joining Bayley behind Sami and Adrian.

"Since I didn't get to speak with you earlier lass, how about catching up and a special hug" said Sheamus, seeing Bayley's smile grow as she jumped on him, giving him the tightest hug she could muster, he laughed slightly and enjoyed their mini conversation the pair would have over texting each other, Sheamus was normally the link between Bayley and the rest, well apart from AJ and Punk, with the occasional Roman.

"Thank you for keeping me in the loop, although it would have been nice to know about Sami new developed crush a little sooner" said Bayley in reply thanking Sheamus who only smiled remembering his reaction when he heard Sami admit he had found another love interest after his heart broke from Emma, although he had expected it to be someone in NXT in the company in which they had worked in, not the first year that had gone to prom with Adrian, but he soon understood why Sami had fallen for her, she was caring and always willing to listen, as well as always looking forward to seeing them all again. It wasn't long after that they arrived at the tree house, Bayley unsure if she should actually be there or if she should wait somewhere close by.

"Okay Bayley you go up first, Sami will follow you" said Sheamus, stopping her for a minute while he shouted up that they had Bayley with them, since it could be hard to get up there. "Guys Bayley's here can someone help her up when she gets to the top" shouted Sheamus hearing the yes's that came back in reply, he signalled for Bayley to go up after that, which she did, feeling a slight bit uneasy with the rope ladder but glad there was Sami behind her and both Sheamus and Adrian at the bottom and the others at the top in case anything happened. When she was almost at the top she placed her hands on the flooring of the tree house, jumping slightly when she felt two pairs of hands on each arm, pulling her up. When she looked up she was met with Roman and Randy smiling back at her. They also pulled Sami and Adrian up, letting Sheamus get himself up since he could be a nightmare at times when it come to helping him.

"Official Welcome to the Misfits Bayley" they all said in unison once they were all in the tree house, Bayley looked around at each of them wondering if they were playing some sort of joke on her, but when she looked at them she could see that there was no hint of joking on their face, they meant what they said. Justin gave her a piece of paper and a pen, to which she looked confused, at which point Layla pointed to the autographs of each on them on the wall behind Bayley, Bayley smiled and quickly did her autograph before watching Adam putting it on the wall.

"Now all we have to do Rosebuds is update our little group photo and discuss what to do about Summer and Dolph" said Adam hugging Bayley once he had put her autograph on the wall with all the others. Neither of them wanted to do it but didn't see any other way to move forward, Summer's confession didn't help either. They had let her into the group, trusted her with secrets and all this time she could have been feeding them back to Stephanie, their enemy, the situation with Dolph wasn't much better, they didn't know if he knew and didn't tell them or he was part of it.

"What do you mean do about Summer and Dolph?" asked Bayley, deep down she knew what they meant but she just wanted to have one of them at least confirm what she was thinking. She knew it was when Sami but his hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. She only nodded in reply. "So you're really thinking about doing what the misfits have never done before?" added Bayley after a few minutes of silence around the group, she knew them, she was like their secret member but now an official one, she knew they would never ask someone to leave their ranks if they had another choice but it appeared as if they didn't see another one.

"Summer lied to us, she hid her true personality and broke Dean's heart and almost him, as for Dolph we're not sure if he was part of the entire thing or if he knew and never said a word to the rest of us, we intend to find out before we make our actually decision" spoke Seth from the opposite side of the tree house, Emma leaning against him, Dean just look down after that, he didn't want to remember all the memories he had pushed to the back, he just wanted to concentrate on what was in front of him and what he had before him now.

"You would have lost me if it wasn't for Paige returning the favour" suddenly said Dean revealing that Summer broke his heart after Seth and Paige's relationship came crashing down. Bayley looked over at him, she knew that Dean had found Paige in a nightclub, and took her to AJ's but that was all she knew on that one, that was all she had been told thrust far. "AJ you mentioned something else you wanted to talk about" added Dean shortly after, he knew when AJ said she wanted to talk about other things then they were going to do just that, neither really wanted to be on the receiving end of her mind games but they also knew it was highly unlikely should would do that to any of them.

"Some of us caught Summer doing things during her time with us, I was curious if anyone else besides myself, Roman, Sheamus and Layla had seen or been told anything by her" said AJ in reply watching Dean hugged Paige a little bit more than he was already doing, Paige's response was to kiss him on the cheek and snuggle into his shoulder, for the couple that had been together the least amount of time, they were a sweet one although the were nicknamed the psycho couple considering they both could be insane when they wanted to be.

"What type of things did you catch her doing or did she tell you guys?" asked Paige her English accent coming through showing that she was getting angry, that was one of her tell tale signs and one of the biggest. The others knew they would have to tread carefully so not to make her snap, like she was close to doing earlier when she got hold of Summer, who knows what might have happened if Summer didn't answer Roman's question.

"I caught her making plans to break the pair of you up, apparently she wasn't happy that Dean had moved on so quickly, so she was trying to falsify evidence that Paige and Seth were still together" said Roman being honest, he hated that Summer could have done that just because Dean had found someone else that actually wanted to be with him, instead of leading him along like she herself had done for so long. He really was thankful for Paige, if wasn't for her he was sure he would have lost one of his best friends, she brought him back from the edge and stayed with him to make sure he doesn't tip over again because of Summer.

"She said to me once that, if she doesn't like AJ's bridesmaid dress, then she would keep arguing with her until AJ pick a dress that was the list she had put together. She said she wouldn't wear anything that was black or dark blue" said Layla, she knew AJ was hurt by what Summer had said, Layla had had a go at her for what she had said, she was basically saying that she would take over AJ's wedding for her so it was more in Summer's style that what AJ wanted. Punk looked at AJ who's breathing was starting to speed up, he knew she was angry and there was likely to be nothing to calm her other than letting her loose of the said person.

"I'd rather not repeat what the lass said about Bayley here, I wasn't the best and it was out of line, she also said that Paige was an English Gothic Vampire who wasn't good for any of us especially Dean, and that the group started to fall apart when we made plans of bringing her back to the group when she left us in senior year" spoke Sheamus, everyone knew that Summer blamed Bayley for not getting what she wanted but none of them would have guest that she also blamed Paige, for it. "There was something about Prom Queen in there as well" added Sheamus remembering that she had mentioned the subject but couldn't remember what she said. He also guessed what Bayley wanted him to do when she gave him paper and pen, he obliged but signalled for Sami to stay near her.

"When she broke Dean's heart, she said some hurtful thing about you, saying that Dolph is better than you in every way, that you were just her way of staying in the group since she knew you would fight for her to stay if we asked her to leave, and she also said you wouldn't find anyone like her who would accept you without trying to change something about you" said AJ, noticing how Dean pulled Paige towards him when she tried to get up AJ looked at him and smiled a slightly sad smile, but he appear to be more concern with Paige at this point.

"All those of erasing Summer from the groups history and no longer recognising her as a member, put your hand in the middle" suddenly said Adam, he knew they didn't want to do this but they didn't have any other choice or none they could see. It wasn't long before all of them hesitantly put their hand in the middle. Even Bayley, she couldn't believe that Summer who she thought was a friend actually turned out to be acting to get information for her true friends, the ones who had been trying to destroy the group since its formation way back when.

It wasn't long before the group heard two rather familiar voices heading their way, Randy being in the mood he was quickly pulled the rope ladder up, just as Dolph and Summer appeared from the trees. He looked at them angry at what had happened, and knowing that this was the end of the Misfits as how they were in high school, it was time for the new version of the misfits to take its place. Summer looked up angry at Randy she wanted to go up in the tree house, thinking they hadn't remembered anything she had done or said, and not even giving it a thought that they would actually do the action they refused to this point to take.

"Dolph we've got a few questions for you" said Randy, that look in his eye, saying to be truthful. He was more than happy to let either Paige or AJ loose at this point, as well as Dean who he was sure still wanted to rip Dolph apart for the part he had thrust far played and failing to stop Summer when she had gone to far. "Depending on your answer if depending on your fate, Summer's has already been decided, it's already tempting to let the now Bridezilla loose and Miss Hell In Boots, so unless you want me to let The Lunatic loose as well answer truthfully" added Randy revealing what would happen, he let Punk take over for there.

"Did you know Summer was pretending when she was friends with us and when she was with Dean?" asked Punk popping his head out one of the windows, saving the hassle of swapping places with Randy, Roman for now was in charge of keeping AJ calm, or as calm as possible since it was unlikely she was going to be truly calm until she got hold of Summer and not in a nice way.

"Yes, I knew and I didn't tell you for a few reasons, one I knew you wouldn't believe me or she would convince you other wise or use Dean to stay in the misfits, two it wasn't my place to suddenly say she was trying to destroy it. Three she offered me something better than what you guys could offer and four what was I supposed to say _oh hey guys how you doing, and before I forget Summer is still friends with Stephanie and is trying to break down the group for good_ " said Dolph in reply he knew there was another reason but didn't say it believing it would just anger them further. 

"You could of said something, saved Dean there from a whole load of pain. Anyway, next question were you part of the plan to take us down once and for all?" asked Punk, if he was being honest he didn't want to know the answer, like the others deep down he knew the answer but just didn't want to accept it because it would have meant someone they trusted and was there when the group formed would have turned against them, and it would have meant they were too blind to see what was happening before their very eyes.

"If you want the honest answer yes, I was part of it, I knew and didn't say anything because one I didn't want to and two because I didn't know how. The group shouldn't have been started in the first place, we are too different to have survived this long, it's not going to last forever, just like eventually yours and AJ relationship and soon to be marriage will end in tears for the pair of you. You may think you are similar but you're more different from each other than you think. Me and Summer however will last, we are what true love is" answered Dolph regretting it when he heard Summer scream out, when he looked around he was surprised to see that it was Paige who had gotten hold of her rather than AJ as he would have thought.

"Err Dolph I would let go off Paige if you want to continue on with your career" said Seth, he still cared for Paige hence why he tried to protect her whenever he had to, he would still lay down his life for her. After all she was that one you will never forget even when you try to. "Really I would let go since you have one angry Lunatic Fringe heading your way" added Seth when Dolph made no move to let go off Paige, both Paige and Dolph soon hit the leaf covered ground when Dean launched himself at Dolph, he quickly got Paige away from him noticing that Summer had ran off.

"Some girlfriend she is too you, instead of staying to help you, she's ran away to save herself" said Dean before realising his anger out on Dolph, he knew what the consequences would be, but he didn't care, no one takes hold of his Paige the way Dolph did, pulling her hair and wrapping one of his arms tightly around her neck. Dean only stopped when he heard Paige's raspy voice from behind him, he turned to her helping her from the ground at checking her over for any serious injuries, smiling at her before hugging her tightly.


	6. Team Challenges and Last Minute Planning

At WWE High the next day, students other than Bayley could tell that something had happened, Stone Cold had asked the wrestling team from five years prior to a class room so that he could speak to them. Only when he did, he noticed how Dean, Seth, Roman, Paige, Emma, AJ, Adrian, Punk, Sheamus and Randy were keeping their distance from Summer and Dolph, who were hanging around with John, where as Tamina and Daniel Bryan were happy to keep themselves out of whatever was going on.

"Okay Dolph what are you doing here, you weren't part of the Alpha Wrestling Team five years back, and if you say your protecting Summer then I'm going to whip your arse. Do I make myself clear" said Stone Cold, he knew something was different, something had changed the Misfits weren't united like they had been throughout their school days, they were falling apart, he didn't know what had happened but he knew he didn't like it, and it also raised questions on what the other misfits were going to be like when they arrived.

"I'm here because Summer asked me to, the others were starting to turn against her and I didn't want her to be alone, I didn't want her to end up like Paige or AJ over, complete psychos" said Dolph in reply, not liking the look of Stone Colds expression, he didn't like the way that Paige and AJ attempted to get to him, Dean and Seth holding Paige back as best they could and Roman and Punk holding AJ back, they were small but the knew how to test the strength of their closest friends. "Plus I couldn't let a beautiful young woman like Summer be all alone in a place that she doesn't know any more or with people she doesn't like any more" added Dolph seeing the confusion look appear across the ageing features of Stone Cold.

"I said nothing to do with protecting her, she is a professional wrestler, she can defend herself, plus the fact I've been waiting a long time to see her actions catch up with her" replied Stone Cold, revealing he had actually been watching her and what she had been doing the whole time. "Playing Dean Ambrose along, being a double agent for the Popular girls and Jocks, back stabbing those who trusted you with in the misfits. Betraying them, if I wasn't a teacher here I would tell the boys there to let Paige and AJ go" added Stone Cold, seeing the fear appear in her eyes at what might happen. "Daniel Bryan, take Tamina and go help the senior art class, I know that was your favourite subject besides wrestling for the pair of you" quickly said Stone Cold dismissing the pair that had nothing to do with what was happening.

"Summer and Dolph attacked Sami yesterday which lead him to being in the hospital, Bayley and myself took him. Summer's actions towards Bayley yesterday during school hours also lead AJ here to demote her from Bridesmaid to guest. Then Dolph admitted he was part of this whole scandal, so at the moment we are currently deciding on what to do" spoke Adrian explaining what had happened, over the last 24 hours, he didn't want his friends to hate each other or fight but he knew like the others did, it was inevitable at the moment, Summer had hurt them and Dolph added insult to injury.

"Alright, John call the rest of the jocks and popular girls, tell them to get her ASAP, Punk you do the same with the misfits, I will send someone to get Bayley, Finn and Becky, and I will also explain to Vince that for the time being none of you except Daniel and Tamina are going to be any help until you get this sorted" replied Stone Cold, he knew they would eventually have to sort it out, so what not in the place where it all started, in their high school. It didn't look as a bad as it was, but in truth, the legacy of the misfits was on the line as was Summer's reputation. The ones he spoke to nodded, he knew this wasn't going to be easy but they had to get it sorted before it ruins any more friendships, or relationships.

A couple of minutes later there was a bang on the classroom door, when Stone Cold went over and opened it, he noticed they were two police officers, he wondered what was going on, then he looked back at Dolph and knew what the young man had done, and knew from that point there was no going back for him, he had officially destroyed the friendship with the only people he had been friends with during his high school years, there was nothing he could do to make it up. Stone Cold looked at the two officers expecting them to say what they were there for. He already knew or at least had a theory but he hoped his instincts were wrong on this one.

"Sir, we have an arrest warrant for a Mr Dean Ambrose, on battery charges" said one of the police officers, to which Dean looked surprised, he wasn't aware that someone had called the police that someone being either Dolph or Summer, he looked at Paige and gave her the look that said everything was going to be okay, that they had it wrong. He knew the others wouldn't be able to stop her or calm her down if she got hold of Summer or even Dolph at this point. Seth and Roman both looked like they could murder someone, Dean looked at the both of them, they knew he had reason for doing what he did, other than losing his temper.

"You gotta be kidding me" suddenly said Dean, as both of the men walked up to him, one stood behind him where as the other one stood before him. Roman carefully pulled Paige back, he knew she was confused and in shock at the moment but that wouldn't last, especially when she found out who it was that called the police in the first place. "Yeah I know my rights" said Dean in reply to what the officer in front of him was saying, while the other one handcuffed him to make sure he couldn't do anything. Dean knew he had evidence to prove what he did was in protection of his girlfriend, he just wanted to make sure she was safe. It wasn't long before the pair was leading him out of the room, Bayley, Finn and Becky were just coming down the hall when they seen the officers leading Dean away in handcuffs, at which point Bayley ran into the room to see Roman trying to tell Paige it was okay, that everything would be put right.

"Care to explain" said Stone Cold looking towards the trio of John Cena, Dolph and Summer, he knew full well what happened, and he also knew it was now likely to be impossible to hold back the raven hair one, Summer looked at him with a smile that said that she and her true friends had won. Dolph on the other hand just smirked giving it away that he was the one who had phone the police or gotten in contact with them some way, failing to recognise that Dean was only protecting someone that he loved from the Show Off, who had her in a hold that could have done some serious damage.

"I phoned the police yesterday, after he attacked me for no reason, they asked me to go down to the precinct where they took a few pictures and I made a statement explaining what happened" responded Dolph, "I said that he attacked me for no reason other than that he was sore loser and couldn't accept that I was with his ex-girlfriend. That he attack me because he was angry and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" added Dolph, regretting it when he looked over to Roman, Seth and Paige, those three were the closest to Dean and he hoped they wouldn't be able to do anything to get him out of it.

"I see you failed to tell them the bit where you had Paige in a choke hold, where he only attacked you to be sure that you didn't do anything else that would course injury to her" said Seth, getting more angry by the second. "By the way Sami here filmed the entire altercation, he had a feeling you would try and use this against Dean some way or another" added Seth revealing they had video evidence that Dean hadn't attack Dolph with intentions of coursing serious harm just to make sure he couldn't do anything to Paige his girlfriend.

"I hope your happy Dolph, you have official sunk to your lowest yet, this time I wont be there to help you get back to who you were. Congratulations you two are a perfect match. As far as I am concerned you can both rot in hell, because I'm never going to trust either of you again" said Paige slapping Summer around the face and punching Dolph as hard as she could, Seth knew from experience there was no coming back from that, he had been told by Zack about her best friend from junior school who turned on her then began to bully her, the pair of them never spoke to each other again, Paige refused to forgive her even when the other girl had said she was wrong and asked for her forgiveness, the only response the other girl got was Paige telling her to go run back to her new friends, because they would be expecting her.

"Er Roman, how fast to do you think we can get to Paige?" suddenly asked Seth, receiving a confused look from the others. "Zack told me once of a friend that turned against Paige, when she says something like that, she will never forgive those who it's directed at. She wont show any remorse or mercy on them now. In her mind they are the enemy" added Seth seeing the realisation dawn on Roman as both men, ran towards the raven haired girl, holding her back before she would do anything else to them. Honestly Seth could understand how she was feeling and was glad Paige didn't see what he and Emma did as this sort of betrayal, he wouldn't have known what to do, he had lost her once he would have been devastated if he lost her again but for good.

"Hey calm down, this isn't want Dean would want you to do. He wouldn't want you to be next to him in a cell" said Roman, remembering when Dean made him promise to protect Paige if he wasn't able to. He knew then that Dean was serious about being with Paige, he had never made him promise to protect Summer when the pair were together. Seth too had promised the same thing, Dean knew it would be hard since he had once dated Paige but he also knew there was no one else except her family that knew her as well. Stone Cold didn't know how to react to this. He could tell that Paige was serious when she told both Dolph and Summer to rot in hell. It wasn't long after that, that the rest of the misfits arrived shortly followed by the popular girls and the jocks. They all knew something was wrong by how Dolph and Summer were away from the rest of the group they once called friends. Sami on the other hand had an idea, tapping away at his phone, then smiled at Adrian who was stood next to him.

"Okay I asked Punk to get the rest of you misfits here, and John to get both you girls here and the jocks, so that you can finally solve the distribution that has been going on between your groups, some of you may have forgotten it and moved on but neither Dolph or Summer did, and now because of their actions they have a rather pissed of Paige to deal with, not to mention the mood Dean is going to be in when he gets back. I want all of you to talk about it. Jocks, girls explain to the misfits why you wanted to destroy their friendship their group. How Summer fit into the diabolical scandal, and what Dolph had to do with it please" explained Stone Cold, he knew they would have to tread carefully, but he also had feeling that this had nothing to do with the girls, if their reaction was anything to go by.

"We didn't want to destroy your friendship. We weren't even aware of what Summer was up to. If we did know that then we would have told you. We kicked Summer out of our group when she tried to turn us against each other, when she tried to take control from Stephanie. We weren't aware of what she was trying to do, as for Dolph we thought he was a happy member of the group" said Nikki, actually not having a clue what was happening, neither of the popular girls had spoke to Summer or had any interactions with her except when Nikki had sprayed hair paint in Summer's hair during their altercation in Senior Year the one involving Star.

"John mentioned something about it during graduation, he said something like they have won the battle but we will win the war. I asked him to explain but didn't get any answer. I thought whatever we had against each other ended when the school went against TNA Academy" explained Heath, he generally had no idea. Hunter looked to Cena, who only smiled at him, if looks could kill then John would be dead and buried at that point, the groups had a peace treaty to get on with each other, yet John had put Summer in this scandal so that he could get what he wanted. Stephanie just walked up to the man in question and smacked him with some force across the face, he had potentially destroyed something that was good for all of them, just because he couldn't accept that the misfits were a group that was just as good as any other, even if the members were different.

"I'm sorry about this misfits, if any of us had known what he was up to then we would have told you, I hope you can understand that we had nothing to do with it, and we will help you to find out why they wanted to do this. Paige I'm sorry for whatever they have done that has resulted in Dean not being here with you. But on to other things, it's good seeing all of you guys again, especially you Bayley, you and your two friends there belong with these guys, cherish what they teach you" said Hunter he truly regretted not spotting what was going on, if he had then he would have put a stop to it. He was surprised when Paige offered him a hug, one that he accepted. He knew then she didn't hold anything against him, or the others. That the friendship they had built up had not been hurt by what the actions of three.

"Fine Stephanie and her group of lap dogs didn't have anything to do with it, I just wanted to be the best, I thought if I took out her enemies at the time, that she would accept me back into the group, bei..." Summer was cut off by the door suddenly banging open, when everyone looked around Dean stood in the now open door way, he walked towards what was left of his friends, not believing this had happened, if he found out who was responsible for this entire thing then god help them, they were going to need. He smiled slightly when Paige returned to his side, wrapping her arms tightly around his mid-section. He in return put his arms around her, putting her in a protective bubble.

"Carry on Summer, there's no need to stop on my account" said Dean, looking right at the person he had given his heart to, if he go back in time he would have listen to his brain rather than his heart, it would have saved him a lot of pain, especially with the heart break that he went through. It was close to rivalling the one that Paige went through with Seth. Summer looked at him and narrowed her eyes, she was starting to think twice before she said anything.

"Being with you Dean was literally my nightmare, I mean look at you, you're scruffy, a complete lunatic and don't know how to care for yourself let alone others, Paige there could do a lot better than you, just like she could do better than Seth. As for the rest of you, being with you in the group was the worst time of my life, you guys didn't get me, and I hated being with you. So now its all over and I don't have to spend another minute with any of you fashion-less bitches" said Summer, she was finally honest with the people who had been there for her. There was nothing she could have done to foresee what was to come.

"You're right Summer, it's over now. For both you and Dolph. As a group we decided to erase both you from the groups history. From this point on you two are no longer recognised as misfits. Good luck for the future, because neither of us here will be part of it or there when you need something" said AJ, finally telling the pair the decision they had made. Stone Cold didn't stop the misfits as they walked out, it was over they were aware of what Summer and Dolph did and now knew the reasons for Summer doing what she had done. With the small misfits gone, that left Summer and Dolph to answer for the actions to both the popular girls and Jocks.

The misfits went to their places, Vince deciding it was best that they should stay now that they were there, he sent them to the wrestling hall, and asked them to be in the ring. As he would bring each year to the hall so that they could do different activities with them that would encourage them to work as team. Bayley, Finn and Becky had gone back to their own classes with two of them with a choice to make, and one that they were least expecting. It wasn't long before Vince returned to the hall with the first years, smiling at them and noticing how AJ and Paige were sat in the ring, with Punk, Roman, Seth and Dean standing near them. The others were spread around the ring area, wondering how they were going to do this.

"Hi everyone, I'm WWE Superstar Adam Rose, and these guys here are either former WWE Superstars and Divas or current ones. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we were once students at this very school. And Vince has asked us back to teach you guys about team building and the importance of being yourselves who ever that maybe. So all of us you see in the ring or around made up the group called the misfits, we are the original ones" said Adam introducing himself and letting the students why there were there. "Now I am going to pass the microphone around and let these guys introduce themselves, you may recognise a few of us from the TV or from displays around the school" added Adam, passing the microphone on to Seth.

"Hey guys, I'm Seth Rollins, other wise known as The Architect, I'm one third of The Shield and one half of the current WWE World Tag Team Champions" said Seth hearing the gasps, he had forgot that they weren't in the assemble yesterday, as it was only the senior year. So he knew that the eight, ninth and tenth graders were going to be the same.

"Hey, I'm Paige but some call me The Anti-Diva or Miss Hell in Boots, and I am currently the WWE Diva's Champion in my third reign" spoke Paige, smiling at those in front of her, she never thought she would make a good teacher, but now that she has been given the opportunity, she was going to make the most of it, who knows it could come in handy one day.

"I'm The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose, I'm one third for The Shield and the current Intercontinental champion" said Dean as soon as he got the microphone, he quickly passed it to Roman who was stood next to him, helping Paige up from the canvas of the ring, he knew she was the definition of being your own person, then again they all were in their own way.

"Hi guys, I'm Roman Reigns, otherwise known as the Big Dog. I'm a third of The Shield, and currently one half of the Tag Team Champions with Seth over there" said Roman before passing the microphone on, knowing that this person was either going scare them off or inspire them to be different and who they truly are.

"Hey there, I'm AJ Lee, also known as The Black Widow or Geek Goddess, I'm a former Diva's Champion, currently the number on contender and I team with Paige there to create the Tag Team The Psycho's" said AJ, smiling innocently and trying to hold back her laughter at how Paige and Dean were chasing each other around the ring, like it was their own personal version of Tag.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm CM Punk, I also go by the names of The Straight Edge Superstar, The Best in the World, and The Voice of the Voiceless. I am a former World Heavyweight champion as well as WWE Champion" said Punk actually amazed how many of them had a championship or were former champions.

"Hey Guys, I am Adrian Neville, or the Man That Gravity Missed, and likely to be the smallest guy standing in front of you. Unlike these guys I haven't held a championship on the main roster but I have held the NXT Championship" spoke Adrian remembering when he held that championship and lost it to Sami before he went up to the main roster reuniting with some of his friends, while leaving others behind.

"Afternoon everyone, I'm Justin Gabriel, I'm a former WWE Superstar unlike these guys, I'm currently wrestling independently, but agreed to come back here to help out, and to see some of my good friends again" said Justin being honest when he said he was no longer in WWE like most of his friends, he wasn't sure if he was happy not being there or if he was upset about it and the circumstances in which he was let go from his contract. But at this point his main focus was helping the seventh graders before him.

"Hello, I'm Layla, also a former WWE wrestler, I was a Diva's champion, along with being one half of Lay-cool, and a former dance partner to Fandango, I had to retire due to a knee injury. But agreed to join my school friends here to come and help inspire you guys" said Layla, smiling at those before her, she was probably one of the more friendlier ones of the group, when she looked around at her friends, she noticed Seth and Roman had now joined in with Dean and Paige's game.

"Afternoon fella's and lasses. I'm Sheamus. The only Irish born out of this lot, people other wise know me as the Celtic Warrior, and I am a former World Champion, hopefully this lot will be able to teach you something other than how to play games" said Sheamus watching as Paige ducked under his outstretched arm, he was aware why they were doing it and in honesty it was a good idea, they first years didn't know them other than from TV and neither of them knew the students so it away it was getting the students to relax a little bit.

"Hey everyone, I'm Emma, probably one of the more laid back ones of us four girls. Other than Dancing Queen here. Most people I work with call me bubbles, since I have bubbles for my entrance. Just remember that we're here to help you and no matter how creepy Scream Queen and Geek Goddess look or how tough these boys look, we are all nice people who would help anyone who asks" said Emma passing the microphone to Randy, smiling sweetly when Paige mouthed scream queen at her with a confused look, that giving Seth enough time to catch Paige.

"Yo everyone, I'm Randy, otherwise known as the Viper. I'm the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, so I the top of the company. And I would be where I was today without these amazing people around me" spoke Randy, wondering where he would be without the ones he calls friends, the ones he went through school with and encouraged him to do what he thought he couldn't. If it wasn't for them, then he didn't think he would be in WWE or even have Jo-Jo at his side. He owed them a lot.

"What's up guys. I'm Sami Zayn and could possible rival Adam over there for being a partier or upbeat and happy. I'm the guy you can never stop smiling even when I should be frowning I'm smiling. In WWE I am currently the record holder for the shortest NXT champion reign" said Sami remembering that and how it was helped in the making by Kevin Owens, that guy sure did know how to make a statement when he wanted to do one, and how to let people know what he wanted and that he was going to get it one way or another.

"Okay guys as you have been told we are here to help with team building skills and to teach you the importance of being yourselves. Believe it or not all of us were close friends when we attended this school. We were all once like you. Dean there who is chasing Paige about was the original outcast, he didn't want to fit in with the any of the groups so chose to be alone. As each of us became friends we started to form the most famous group of all. The Misfits" said Punk, taking charge, he had an idea of what to do with them, since these were the first years then it would be best to put them into two groups, rather than smaller ones. "Okay everyone stand up and standing in front of us, it doesn't matter which one, just the one you want to stand in front of" added Punk having an idea how to split them into the two groups.

Paige, Emma, AJ and Layla were on side, then there was Sami, Adrian, Randy and Sheamus, after that was Adam and Justin, with Punk, Seth, Dean and Roman, each of them had a geniun smile on their features, it helped having an even amount of the children and them. Once they had done that. Punk noticed most of the students lined up in front of either Layla, Emma, Sami, Adam, Adrian, Justin and Roman, there was up to three or four in front of the others. Punk smiled he knew or rather hoped that this was going to work out better than he though it would, seeing Paige and The Shield chasing after each other playing tag earlier on had given him an idea.

"Okay if you are in front of Roman, Seth, Dean, Paige, myself, AJ, or Sami, then you are on Team 1 if you are in front of Emma, Layla, Justine, Adrian, Randy, Sheamus or Adam then you are on Team 2. We are going to play Camp WWE" said Punk getting the attention of the students and noticing how they were now smiling. He knew then that it was possible this was going to work. "All of you looked relieved so I am guessing you were expecting us to do wrestling with you" asked Punk seeing the nods of heads, "You're first years, even us lot didn't get that, each year will do something different. You guys have a special game invented by our very own Paige who will explain the rules" added Punk, seeing how most of them looked over to where Paige was.

"Okay Camp WWE, is a team building game, where you have to complete different challenges quicker than the other team, while also obeying by the rules of each challenge. So as the boys here set the challenges out. We are going to do some warm ups. Before we start does anyone have asma or heart condition we should know about?" explained and asked Paige, she was just being cautious since Vince had mentioned anything, but it was always good to be on the safe side. When a few hands raised Paige quickly asked their names while AJ tapped them into her phone so that she knew, and could keep a note of it. "Okay we will go careful with you guys, and give the teams your on some extra lee way to complete the challenges" added Paige seeing the group smile at her.

"Hey guys, for the warm up we are going to do some stretches, simple ones and play a small ice breaker game. So everyone stand up and follow Layla's lead" said AJ, watching as they all got in a circle around the ring while Layla got into the ring, each of them including the three other girls followed her lead, from running on the spot, to arm stretches and leg ones. When it come time for the ice breaker Emma stepped up on to the announce table where as Layla took her place in the circle. Emma took a deep breath, her friends had spoke in front of the class, so now it was her turn, she put on her brave face and then looked to AJ, Paige and Layla wondering if they felt the same as she did.

"Okay guys, the rules as simple, if you are given the ball, you have to say your name, something you like a the name of a friend" said Emma, "I'll start. My name is Emma, I like doing my own little dance and the name name of a friend is Sheamus" said Emma before giving the ball to one of the students. The student looked at the ball for a couple of seconds before looking around, clearly the whole year hadn't been together except on the first day maybe. "My name is Jasmine, I like music and a friends name is Sapphire" said Jasmine passing on the ball to the on standing next to her. AJ Paige and Layla were roped into joining in by the students as were the boys when they finally rejoined.

"My name is Paige, I like halloween and my friend is called Seth" said Paige passing the ball on to the next person. "My name is Roman, I like being with my friends, and the name of one is Dean". "My name is AJ, I like being myself and a name of a friend is Layla". "My name is Randy, Like wrestling and friends name is Roman". "My name is Seth, I like spending time with friends and loved ones, and my friends name is Paige" said Seth being the final one, returning the favour to Paige for saying his name for a friend, he was glad she still seen him like that, especially how they ended their previous romantic relationship. He smiled at her, before waiting for the instructions.

"Okay everyone, you guys get to pick which seven of us will be part of you team, to make it all the more fun, one of you has to be the team leaders for each challenge. So a different on each time. Neither one of us wrestlers here are allowed to be the team leader. Team 1 will start over there and Team 2 the opposite side. You even get to give yourselves Team names and Vince will keep track of the score, the winning Team get a prize at the end of it" said Paige, hearing the chat amongst themselves when she said each team would have seven of them with them and got to choose their own team names. Vince smiled down at them, wondering what this was called, on the titron appeared the score board, with the Enter Team Name above each side, he waited for them to decide on the names. He had to admit he never thought he would see the first years have this much fun.

"We team 2 have chosen to Paige and Seth as our first members" said a young blond boy, Aaron he said his name was earlier on, both of them smiled at each other and walked over to the team waiting behind them while also high fiving them as well. Dean looked on, wondering which team he was likely to be with, in a way he wanted to be with Paige but in another he wanted to be on the opposite side so they could go all competitive, he remembered when Paige and Seth did a video game thing, how competitive the pair got, then Xavier Woods and Daniel Bryan were part of it as well.

"Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns" said a young brunette girl, she smiled as the walked over wondering what is was going to be like having these guys on the team with them. Dean smiled at Paige mouthing Game On to her, to which she smiled with her thumbs up, Seth knew what this was going to be like, he actually missed being competitive with his girlfriend, as Emma was the type to like being on the same team rather than again him. It soon went back to the other team. By the end of the choosing, Paige, Seth, Sheamus, Sami, AJ, Punk and Adrian were on one team with Dean, Roman, Emma, Layla, Justin and Randy were part of the other team. Emma looked at Seth not wanting to be against him but knew she would have to be.

During the two periods the first years did all sorts of challenges ranging from tires in order, getting the barrell out of the circle using only two ropes, there was also tag and dodge ball at the some point, the class appeared to enjoy it and made the misfits the promise to always be themselves, they also asked Vince to bring them back when they forgot there lesson, or at least induct them into the school hall of fame, since they were former students and all, he smiled at them and said he would think about. Vince let the misfits go after that, knowing that AJ was going to be busy like Punk was over the next couple of days due to their wedding be in the weekend that was coming up. It was the time where they were finally going to tie the knot.

"If I don't see either of you two before the weekend then I will be at the wedding, good luck with everything" said Vince to the soon to be married couple, he smiled at them before waving goodbye and letting them get on with the rest of their planning, since they still had to who was dancing with who and Punk had yet to decide who would be his Best Man, he already had an idea but he wasn't sure that was until he seen how the pair of them reacted around each other earlier and how the worked well as a team. Punk smiled at AJ and pulled out his phone, calling the number of the one who would be his best man.

"Hey Seth, I have a question for you, to do with this weekend" said Punk when Seth picked up the phone and said hello, he could hear Emma in the background and knew she wasn't going to like it, but at this point it didn't matter, he could see what either she was oblivious to or didn't want to see. "Would you be my best man for the wedding?" asked Punk hearing the gasp that escaped Seth, it had clearly shocked the man, but he still smiled when he looked at his wife to be AJ. "Thanks man, it means a lot, I will see you tomorrow, we will talk more about it then" added Punk, smiling even bigger than he was before. "Alright bye" said Punk hanging up the phone and looking at AJ walking besides him.

"He said yes to being my best man, so do you want to work on who will be dancing with who. You know other than Paige and Seth being together since they are the best man and maid of honour" said Punk explaining that Seth had accepted his offer, he could see the concern in AJ's eye and just smiled at her. "They will be fine, I think Seth is finally realising what you told him back then, that Paige was the best thing to happen to him and now he has lost her. Plus the fact they were on the same team today and seemed to get on perfectly fine with it so I think they will be fine dancing together" added Punk seeing the relief appear in her eyes, she smiled at him wondering how this was going to work out. Punk kissed AJ before the pair got into the car.

* * *

 **Hey guys there is a poll on my profile concerning the next story in the series WWE High: Next Generation. Please can you participate and let me know your thoughts. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it.**


	7. The Wedding Day Finally Arrives

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, AJ and Punk had been parted for the last day, with Seth arranging a bachelor party, taking Punk and the guys to night club, keeping to his promise of no strippers the one he made to AJ. Paige on the other hand had arranged the bachelorette party, taking AJ and the girls to a water park, giving AJ what she wanted to do for the day, some how she had managed to get a limo and get them unlimited access for the day with just them there. It was everything the pair wanted, to spending their last day and night of freedom with their friends. There was a small incident with Summer for the girls and Dolph for the guys but nothing serious happened, other than AJ screaming at Summer to get away from her, and that she never wanted to see her at her wedding.

"Hey girls, you look absolutely beautiful, my perfect bridesmaids and maid of honour" said AJ seeing them in their bridesmaid dresses, she had was smiling happily at them, that her special day had finally come although she wasn't looking forward to the dance partners bit, she had yet to tell them who was dancing with who. "I think it is time to tell you girls who you are dancing with, and stuck with for the day" added AJ, she wasn't sure how Emma was going to take the news, but she was more concerned with how Paige was going to react, after all she didn't want her best friend to feel uncomfortable during a day that was supposed to be so special. She smiled at each of them before taking a small breath. "Bayley you are going to be with the responsible one in Roman, since he is more likely to look after you and help if you need anything. Layla you are with Randy for the day, we asked Justin and he is fine with it, Emma you are with Dean, so that means Paige is with Seth, but only because you are my maid of honour and he is the best man" continued AJ, she could see the disappointment in Emma's eyes that she wasn't with her boyfriend.

"It's cool AJ and you look absolutely beautiful, Punk is a lucky man to be able to marry you. And this day will go perfectly, because it is your day" said Paige before hugging her best friend, she had a speech planned out, and also the memories that AJ had asked her to tell, like the time when she helped her through a bad time. She didn't know how she was going to say that. "AJ can I talk to you for a minute please?" quickly asked Paige, she couldn't keep it to herself any more, she had to tell someone, she was torn and AJ was the one who helped her through everything, especially when she needed the help the most. If it wasn't for AJ then she would have made a huge mistake.

"Yeah sure, are you girls ready, just need your flowers?" asked AJ to the others, when both nodded she sent them on their way, since those would be the first two down the isle shortly followed by Paige and then herself who was in her white dress, she didn't know how this was going to to happen but she was looking forward to it, just like she was curious what Paige wanted to tell her, she knew it had to be something important or she wouldn't have asked to speak with her. She smiled at Paige when both Layla and Emma left.

"I think I'm falling for Seth again. I love Dean but I falling for Seth again, I'm not sure what to do" said Paige seeing the look of shock on AJ's face, it was clear that she had not expected her to say something like that. "Er AJ can you say something please?" asked Paige just wanted her best friend to say something, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing that AJ hadn't said anything or a bad thing, she was unpredictable at the best of times, but that was nothing compared to this, how quiet the other woman had gone, her eyes going blank of any emotion, frozen to the spot, it was the first time in a while that AJ had been this speechless, and if Paige was being honest it was scary to her.

"That's so sweet, you two were a great couple, and I was never a fan of Seth and Emma being a couple. You and Dean make a cute couple but I always thought you and Seth belonged with each other" said AJ in reply, she smiled at her, walking towards her, lifting her dress up as she went so not to trip over it. When she got over to Paige she pulled the now shocked girl in to her arms and hugged her, still smiling. She had honestly wondering when Paige would realise she was still in love with Seth, she had seen all the signs pointing towards it but stayed quiet on the advice of the man she was going to be marrying in a couple of minutes.

With the boys, Punk was looking at all of the four boys that had agreed to become his grooms men and he was still surprised that Seth had agreed to be his best man, maybe he had forgot that Paige his ex was the maid of honour, or if he did remember he was be very grown up about it, he had yet to tell the four who each of them were with for the day, but was looking forward to their reactions, he knew Justin had agreed to who was with Layla. He smiled at each of them wondering how they were going to take to who they would be spending the day with.

"Wow you lot scrub up well. And I am told by my wife to be that the girls look like angels in their dresses just without the halos and wings" said Punk smiling at the four men standing in front of him, he smiled at them again wondering what they would think. "Any ways it's time to tell you guys which pretty lady you are stuck with for the day" continued Punk seeing the looks of both excitement and terror passing over each face, he loved how they could do that and not know how hilarious it was for him to watch. "Righty Deano you are with Emma, Seth is with Paige since she is the maid of honour, Randy your with Layla agreed upon by Justin and Roman you are with Bayley since you are the responsible one out of the four of you" added Punk seeing the relief pass over their faces, he knew that wasn't what they were expecting.

"Wow I thought that I would be with Bayley, Roman with Layla and these two Muppet's here with their girlfriends" said Randy, he generally thought that was how it would be but now he thinks on it makes sense, Justin trusts him with Layla, Roman is the most likely to look after Bayley, but he didn't get how Paige ended up with her ex and Dean ended up with Seth's girl. "How did you come to the decision with Dean being with Emma and Paige with Seth?" asked Randy just wondering how it had ended up like that, he looked at Punk knowing the guy was likely to be nervous about what was going to happen in a couple of minutes time.

"Well it made sense to put the best man and maid of honour together, I asked Seth the day Dean was arrested, when he said yes I thought he had forgotten Paige was the maid of honour, actually I still think he had forgotten. And from the text I received from my bride, Emma is not to happy about being paired with Dean for the day" replied Punk, smiling at the friends before him, he remembered how hard it was to pick just four of them to be his best men and how much more difficult it was to decide on who would be the best man out of those four. Dean didn't exactly look the happiest about hearing Emma wasn't happy about being paired with him.

"Nice, Seth what did I do to your girlfriend for her to not want to be stuck with me for the day, I promised AJ I would be a gentleman to whoever you guys paired me with" said Dean putting his hand over his heart, he felt offended if he was honest, he wasn't exactly too happy with being paired with her either but he kept it to himself. If he was honest he wanted to be with Layla or Bayley rather than Emma he knew being with Paige for the day was out of the question and he could understand why she and Seth had being paired together. "I'm not exactly pleased about being with her either but I will deal with it because it's my friends wedding, and it is what they want" added Dean revealing how he felt about being paired with Emma.

"Can always change it, but Seth and Paige are not changing" said Punk, seeing the surprise on the faces of Dean, Roman and Randy, neither of them were expecting him to say that, but Seth knew if he said what he was going to say, then they were going to be even more shock than they already were. He had been doing a lot of thinking about his actions in the past, and how he wanted his future to be, as well as his relationships. He knew it would change everything if he said, Roman and Dean were already aware, he told them everything, Dean had punched him at first but accepted it, Roman just laughed at Dean's reactions and told Seth _It was about time_ "Rome would you be willing to swap and be with Emma instead of Bayley?" asked Punk trying the find the best way to resolve this, he smiled when Roman nodded in agreement, he would take all the anger that Emma could give but wouldn't do anything until after the wedding was over as he wouldn't want to ruin the supposed best day of two of his friends life.

Punk quickly text AJ, letting her know the changes, Dean was now with Bayley and Roman was with Emma, the girl still didn't seem happy but Bayley was bouncing everywhere, she didn't mind who she was with, she knew that whoever it was would look after her, and make sure she was okay, even try and put a smile on her face if she was down. Although she was curious of what it was going to be like dancing with the Lunatic Fringe. Punk smiled when he received a video of Bayley bouncing everywhere showing it to the four boys in front of him, all of which had a smile brought to their lips at seeing Bayley's reaction.

"I think she's overjoyed to be your partner for the days" said Seth a smile still place firmly on his lips, Dean nodded at him in reply. Punk looked at the pair and knew something was happening between them, the bruise that was on Seth's right cheek gave that way, although he had covered it up with a little bit of the girls make up for today only. If you didn't know it was there then you wouldn't know any different.

"Hey Seth, where did the bruise of your cheek come from?" asked Punk pointing to his own right cheek to emphasise the point. Seth looked at him in confusion for a few seconds before it dawn on him what the groom was indeed on about, he smiled then look to Roman and Dean either side of him, neither Punk nor Randy, or anyone else besides Roman and Dean knew where the bruise had come from as well as why and how he ended up with the said bruise. The curiosity was rising, with the pair who had no clue but wanted to know.

"Oh I told Dean and Roman something a couple of days ago, Dean quite rightly punched me for what I said, then said Sorry and hugged me where as Roman laughed at Dean's odd reaction" replied Seth giving the short on what happened, and revealing whatever it was he said Roman was there and Dean did what no one thought he would by punching one he considered family. "You're wondering what it was I said?" asked Seth he could see that was what they were about to ask, at one point he could have sworn he seen the cogs turning in the heads of both Randy and Punk's heads as they tried to figure out what he said to make Dean punch in like he had apparently done. "I told both these guys that I am going to break up with Emma, I need some time to think over the decisions that have lead me to this point, about where I want to be in the future, and I also told them that I am still in love with Paige" said Seth explaining what he had said to them, this time Dean didn't react to what he said, he just brushed his hand through his hair. Deep down he knew why Seth let her go.

"You let her go because you love her" said Randy, he smiled that he had worked it out, he knew that Seth wouldn't have let Paige go unless he had a good point to, just like it came as a surprise when the man thanked Dean for being there when he couldn't, or when he gave Paige his blessing to be with Dean. He had done it because he loved her and knew that was what she wanted. "It's like the song says. Only know you love her when you let her go" added Randy, all five men looked around when there was a knock on the door, with someone voice saying that it was time to take their places at the end of the isle to await the bridesmaids and the bride herself. The boys made their way to their spots, with Punk at the end of the isle way, Seth just behind him, Roman, Dean, and Randy in order, each of them wearing a black suit with a black tie and blue flower in their pockets to match the girls dresses. Only Punk had a white flower to match AJ's dress. It was now that the nerves was starting to set in, he hoped against everything that everything would go to plan. That Summer and Dolph weren't there to ruin it like he was evidently expecting, or anyone the pair used to date weren't there especially Maria in his case as the pair did break on bad terms, although he had spoken to her since he still had that gut feeling.

It wasn't long after that the wedding march music started, everyone in attendance looked around, as Layla came walking down the isle smiling more when she seen all the guests dress in Marvel and DC costumes, both the superhero's and villains. She honestly thought AJ was joking when she said that was how the guests were going to dressed. Bayley followed behind smiling at all the different costumes there was but more so of Batman and Robin who was actually Sami and Adrian. Paige was the last brides maid to come down, she like the others before her smiled but this time Punk knew the next person to walk down the isle was his bride, the only one to be wearing white, although he had to admit he did think the bridesmaids look like Angels when they walked down the isle. Paige more of a dark one but still an angel none the less.

That is when AJ appeared at the end of the isle, a nervous smile spread across her red painted lips, her eyes nervous but full of love. She carefully picked up the front of her strapless white dress and started to carefully stroll down the isle, she knew all eyes were on her and some were expecting her to turn around and run back up the isle, something she was going to prove wrong, she was going to do this, both Punk and herself had been planning this for the last five years. As she drew nearer she took more breaths of air so she didn't end up collapsing and worrying everyone, she could hear Paige's voice in her head saying to breath. When she reached the end of the isle, she took the hand Punk offered her standing next to him and giving her red rose bouquet to Paige who smiled at her her make up natural. The priest stood in front of the pair watching as the guests took their seats and the bridesmaids and grooms men turned to face the bride and groom

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry had not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other . The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, on in which neither person is possessive of the other, on in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times and be loving and unselfish" read the priest, he smiled when he looked around the room, he could see at least one of the grooms men thinking over something, like he could see one of the bridesmaid was also thinking about something.

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together through sorrows and joys, hardship and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" added the priest looking at both the groom and bride. He knew they had been planning for this moment since they had started planning for their wedding for this actual day. Paige, Bayley, Emma, Layla, Seth, Dean, Roman and Randy looked at the pair again wondering what they would be like as a married couple, something they were likely to find out in a couple minutes along with everyone else.

"We do"

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" asked the priest, he knew that was the responsibility end to encourage the others around them to show their love and help them to learn it was okay to love someone, he had a feeling the pair stood in front of him, would do that. He could see the love between them, see how happy they were together and how the affected their friends around them.

"We do"

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Phil please repeat after me" spoke the priest saying the words he wanted Punk to repeat, this was the first time in a long time that Punk had been called by his birth name of Phil.

"I Phil, promise to love and support you AJ and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring I thee wed" repeated Punk as he was instructed to do, he smiled at AJ placing the ring on her finger seeing her smile back at him. He was still thankful every morning that she was his and that he was even luck enough to have her at his side, to be honest if he lost like he was close to doing five years prior he would have been devastated.

"AJ, please repeat after me" said the priest shortly after, he had never seen such passion and love in a young couple, these two were an exception, they wanted to be together they had devoted themselves to each other. He smiled at them wishing them the best he could without actually saying a word other than what he was supposed to say.

"I AJ, promise to love and support you Phil and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour and passion. With this ring I thee wed" repeat AJ, smiling at the man she was giving the rest of her life to, she felt excited about the rest of her live and both the adventures and challenges it would throw at her, but she knew that she wasn't going to be facing them alone this time, this time she would be facing them with the man stood before her, the one who she was now placing a ring on his finger, making their marriage almost official.

"Go no in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have, the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" finally spoke the priest, he smiled as Punk gently pulled AJ towards him lifting her puffy veil and kissing her gently but passionately, he could hear the guesting clapping. He had finally done it married his dream girl, she was everything he needed just like he was everything she needed, and now they were finally a married couple, he had doubts on whether they would ever get down the isle with their jobs and finances but they had finally did it, they were finally married. Paige gave AJ her bouquet of flowers back, seeing her smile. The guests as well as the four bridesmaids and grooms men clapped and cheered for the newly weds.

It was about an hour and a half later when everyone was in the large hotel ballroom area, waiting for the newly weds to enter, everyone had taken their places at their assigned tables, everyone admiring the table decoration as well as the layout. It wasn't long before the couple arrived to the clapping and cheering of the marvel and DC character quests, it was now that AJ and Punk took notice of what their friends were wearing. Adrian as Robin, Sami as Batman, Justin was Thor, Adam dressed as Loki and Sheamus thought it would be fun to be Iron man for the day, complete with the metal helmet. Everyone was enjoying the food, even the former enemies in the popular girls and Jocks were in attendance, their alliance was for good, to everyone's surprise Nikki had come as Jane Foster and was actually Adam's date. It wasn't long before their was clinging of a metal object tapping against glass, everyone looked around to see Paige standing up from next to the bride.

"Hey everyone, the bride has informed me it is time for the speeches, and I unfortunately lost the tick tack toe to the best man. Anyway AJ and Punk, will make a couple. They are two people who inspire others to want to be around someone, to find their perfect someone. Their not just a married couple now but best friends, who are there when the other needs them, who make each other laugh and keep the secrets, as well as help their other friends, like me AJ, helped me realised, come to think about it she is still helping me realise what is in front of me, that I had a family away from my family, that I had people who wanted to support me and be there to help, I wish the pair of you all the luck for the future, I know you will make a fantastic married couple, I love the pair of you" said Paige smiling as she raised her glass hearing the claps and seeing the costumers of her friends, even that AJ's parents had come although not dressed up like Punk's aunt and niece. Once Paige retook her seat AJ hugged her, thanking her for doing the speech. Where as Seth stood up, remembering their high school prom and how Paige outdid him there.

"I really must remember to lose at tick tack toe, as like five years Paige has out done me for her speech. Any way, Punk and AJ will be an amazing couple, they have been there for each other since they got together, although AJ was practically screaming she was in love with Punk in high school, Punk being his normal oblivious self" said Seth hearing the guest laugh slightly at him when he said that, he smiled before looking at the newly weds. "They have inspired those around them to find their perfect match, and to go after them even if there was a possibility of being rejected, if it wasn't for Punk and AJ I wouldn't have found my perfect girl, and I would have realised that I let her go, like Randy there he wasn't going to talk to Jo-Jo out of fear, yet AJ gave him the kick up the backside in which he was in need of and got him to talk to her, I have never seen the guy happier. Good luck to the pair of you, and keep inspiring the rest of us, one day you guys will see us as happy as you are now and hopefully always will be" continued Seth, seeing them smile at him, in a way he had just admitted to his mistakes and that Emma wasn't the one for him, but he doubted whether anyone noticed, except for Punk and AJ.

Later on in the evening, the first dance music began, AJ smiling as she and Punk got themselves into hold for the dance they had been practising, it was a cross between a Viennese waltz and a rumba, a romantic dance and one they both loved. When the music began they slowly started to turn in circles, while looking into each others eyes. Punk would dip AJ now and again, kissing her softly when she came back up to her position. Nearer the end of the song, Seth went to Paige, holding a hand out to her, she smiled at him, placing her own pale hand in his, knowing that he was asking for the dance, seeing him a tux reminded her of the prom. The pair of them watches as Dean went over to Bayley who jumped about and hugged him before taking hold of his hand, Layla smiled when Randy offered her his hand for the dance, and Emma looked at Roman then at Paige and Seth smiling happily, before taking his hand, it was clear to Roman that she wanted to be with Seth and a little distraught that she wasn't able to be, he had a feeling it would course some problems in the future.

After that Paige and Seth took to the floor doing the Viennese waltz only, Seth keeping the speed to a fair paced one so neither of them ended up getting dizzy. He smiled at her watching as the back of her dress flared around and made it look like they had been practising for months instead of days. They were shortly joined by Dean and Bayley, they could hear Bayley giggling so knew she was enjoying herself and that Dean was keeping to his task of keeping a smile upon her lips, the two pairs went in circles around the now married couple each time they charged directions another pairing joined in, Roman and Emma, then Randy and Layla, until the four were circling the wedded couple, Punk had asked the first two pairs or in this case Dean and Seth to lift their partners up in the air and spin them, but not too much so they would get dizzy. Both Punk and AJ heard Bayley giggle again when Dean carefully lifted her up to fulfil the request, they also heard the surprised screech that escaped Paige when Seth gently lifted her in the air at the same time. When the dance was over, other pairs took to the floor for the dancing, where as Paige headed back to her table. She was speaking with Sami when Seth seen her again, that when he went over to Emma.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside for a minute please?" asked Seth, once he reacted where Emma was sitting, she didn't look to happy when he was going over to her but her features lit up like a Christmas tree when he asked her to go outside with him. She nodded to his request and followed him outside, he knew this probably wasn't the best time but he had to do it before she had any idea of walking down the isle with him. Yes he wanted to get married but the woman he wanted to be walking down the isle towards him wasn't Emma. "I want to talk about our relationship" said Seth once they were outside, he could see the look of Emma's she had so much hope there, but he knew it was going to disappear soon. "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, about my past decisions, where I want to be in the future, my relationship. And I have come to the decision to end our relationship" added Seth seeing the look that appeared in her eyes, it was one of sadness, hurt, like someone had told her, her childhood pet had died.

"Why, I thought that we were going to be together. I thought it would be you and me in there one day, but I guess the dreams you have of doing that isn't with me, I think I know who you want to walk down the isle with. Just didn't want to accept it until now and I was in denial about it because I didn't want to see the signs of what was happening right in front of me. I know you still love her, and that you regret the decision you made that night, but I don't, yes I nearly lost her as a friend but I was in love you like Adrian was in love with her, like Dean loves her. I don't want to lose you and I know you don't want to lose Dean as a friend" replied Emma, she knew that Seth was regretting doing what he had to Paige, that he was still in love with her, she could see it, they all could, which made her wonder his Dean to was living in denial.

"Dean already knows, I told him a couple of days ago, along with Roman. That's where the bruise came from. I told him the truth that I was still in love with Paige, he punched me at first and then accepted it. I wont lose Dean as a brother the way I lost Paige. I know her better than anyone and like she knows me better than anyone. She fixed me Emma, when I was broken she came into my life, I've lost her twice, I can't lose her again. She fixed me and I threw it back at her when I spent the night with you. So this is my choice and I would appreciate it if you accepted it, this is goodbye from me Emma, oh and please don't blame this on Paige, she doesn't know about it, only Punk, Dean, Roman and Randy knew. See you around" continued Seth, explaining that Paige didn't know what he was going to do, she didn't even know he was still in love with her. He gave Emma one last hug before retuning back to the party, he knew she was going to hate him, but at least he was honest with her. When he got back inside, he nodded at Punk who nodded back, as did Roman and Dean. It wasn't long after that Emma returned a blubbering mess.

"Oh sweety, what's wrong?" asked AJ, wrapping her crying bridesmaid in a hug, she seen the look of Emma's face when she asked that and to be honest she didn't like it. It was one that was accusing her of doing something, but on this occasion she honestly had no idea what it was. It was her wedding day, the only thing she can be accused of is being happy, since she got to marry her high school sweetheart. Emma pushed her away, seeing the look of AJ's face at the sudden anger that came from Emma that was radiating from her, she knew something was seriously wrong.

"Like you didn't know, you husband didn't tell you that his best man was going to break up with me because he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend" shouted Emma in reply not caring who heard the commotion, she didn't care about anything now. When she looked at AJ, she knew that the bride knew something, but hadn't said a word. "You knew didn't you. That he was still in love with her?" asked Emma, just by looking at the guilt on AJ's face she knew it was true, at that point Emma, just let her tears and anger out. "You are supposed to be my friend, but you didn't tell me when you seem what was going to happen, I supposed you never know when your friends are going to stab you in the back. Summer was right this group should never have existed" shouted Emma, slapping AJ across the face as hard as she could before storming out of the place, leaving everyone bewildered on what that whole thing was about. Paige went to AJ, make sure the bride was okay, she knew that Emma would come round in a few days, but the question was would AJ forgive her.

"I'm fine Paige, thanks for asking" said AJ when Paige asked her if she was okay, she accepted the hug the raven haired woman was offering, before going up on the stage dragging her now husband with her, to be fair she had expected something to happen, they both had. Just not that. She accepted her bouquet of flowers that Bayley gave her as went passed, knowing they had to continue on, they couldn't let Emma's breakdown ruin the wedding, neither of them would let it ruin the wedding, it wasn't fair. Not after all the planning that went into it. AJ and Punk smiled at the guests, when they stood on the stage with the microphone in front of them. It was then that both the bride and the groom spotted the McMahon family, Vince and Linda stood together with Shane and Stephanie either side of them.

"What's a good wedding without some sort of commotion?" asked AJ, seeing some of them laugh and smiled being brought to their faces. "Any ways I would like to thank everyone for coming today, it means a lot, and I would also like to thank Dean, Roman, Randy and Seth for being the grooms men, and being responsible gentlemen for the evening. Just like I would like to thank my bridesmaids for being there for me, including the one who has just had a breakdown and stormed out" added the bride giving to the microphone over to the groom, smiling when she looked down at the bouquet of roses in her hands, she knew who she hoped to catch the flowers when she threw them, well there was three she hoped would catch it.

"Sorry everyone for the commotion with Emma, we will get that sorted and thank you to the lovely bridesmaids for looking after my now beautiful wife and to you guests for coming in costume even if you did think we were completely insane for asking it and to the grooms men, thanks for forcing me down the isle, especially you Roman, and Seth for keeping me there, Dean for threatening to chain me down and Randy for volunteering to help Dean. If it wasn't for you guys this smile would be here and I wouldn't be standing her, I believe the bride wants to throw her bouquet of flowers, so ladies get ready" said Punk, like AJ he hoped one of the people he wanted caught the roses, either one of them deserved to have a happy ending, they had been threw so much. AJ smiled a turned around waiting for Punk to give her the signal when the girls were ready, she nodded and threw them over her head, when she heard the clapping, she turned around to see who caught the roses.

"Oh my god" a rather shocked Bayley expressed, she never thought she was going to catch the bouquet, Paige and Layla either side of her smiling and clapping with the rest of the guests while she stood their slightly shocked that she had actually been the one to catch the flowers. She started to laugh shortly after. But that soon turned to shock again when someone turned her around, kissing her gently when she was facing them, everyone in attendance cheered. When she finally come out of her second round of shock she looked up to see who kissed her to see Sami, smiling down at her. She hugged him in reply and answered the question in which he asked. _"Bayley, will you join me for dinner next Saturday at six?"_ there was a little more dancing after that, and some terrible karaoke from Dean and Seth, along with Hunter, before the bride and groom went to get ready for their honeymoon, a smile on their faces at everything was finally working out, and going back to normal.


	8. Truth Comes To Light

It was a couple of days after AJ and Punk's wedding, the duo were currently on their honeymoon, both deciding not to tell their friends where they were going. Emma had not been seen since she stormed out of the wedding and Seth had explained what happened, although missing the part where he was still in love with Paige, when he told them, partly because she was in the room with them when he explained. Summer and Dolph again had made their appearance known, saying they knew what happened with Emma. They mainly taunted Seth about it, he was beginning to wonder what they were up, and worried in case they blackmailed him with it, only five others and Emma knew that he was still in love with Paige, he didn't want the others to know.

At this moment in time Seth was in his apartment looking at the small photo album he had, he remembered when he lived with Paige, he smiled at the memories they had together and also how he ruined the entire thing with one stupid decision. He looked at the photographs of the time when he and Paige were a happy couple, there were some professional taken where as other were taken by family and friends or selfies, on the odd occasion they were taken by fans who were passing by. He smiled as he looked through them, wondering how he could have screwed the happiness he had up the way he did, if he could go back in time, he would and tell himself not to do what he did, it wasn't long before there was someone banging on his door, he gently put the photo album down, before going over to the door where whoever on the other end was knocking frantically to get it.

"Emma" said Seth when he opened the door, he had given all of her things back to her, when she came back the day after the wedding, she smiled at him like she still wasn't accepting that they were no longer together, it was like she was in denial all over again. "What are you doing here?" asked Seth wondering what is now ex was doing there, he knew she went to Sami to make things up with him but got turned down there, she had hurt him like he hurt Paige and finally after two odd years he had finally moved on and accepted that he was in love with Bayley and finally acted on his feelings for her at the wedding reception.

"Sami turned me down, so I wanted to come and see you, you know talk things out, see if we can work them out and move on" replied Emma, she smiled up at him, but that soon faded when he gave her a stern look before stepping aside, he knew he had to get her to understand that they weren't going to get back together, it was over, she wasn't the one he wanted to be with, she wasn't the one who he thought about since they broke up, and she wasn't the one he let go because it was what was best for her. "Thank you" said Emma as she walked past him sitting on the sofa, she smiled again until she seen the photo album lying next to her, she noticed how it said _Forever_ on it, thinking it was her and Seth, but never got the chance to see since Seth took hold of it, keeping in his hands like he was protect it.

"Emma, I'm not changing my mind. I broke with you because that is what is best, I can't be with you if I'm still in love with Paige. I let her go and be with Dean because I love her, it kills me every day seeing them together, but I know it's best for her, I know some day she will figure it out and still hate me, but I'm willing to take the chance and hope that one day she will forgive me and I can hope she still loves me like I still love her" said Seth, he was willing to risk it, in hopes she would turn back to him, Dean had punched him like he had every right to, when he was told. He knew Paige was safe with him, he would protect her until the very end.

"And what if she doesn't forgive you Seth, what if she turns around and says she doesn't love you like you love her, what if she breaks your heart?" asked Emma, she never thought that he would chase after someone else like this, Paige least of all, the way she acted towards the pair of them when she found out, in Emma's eyes she was over reacting a little bit, not wanting to be near Seth and not even acknowledging that she Emma even existed. If she could get Seth to see her point of view then maybe he would understand what she was trying to tell him, she wanted him back, for them to get through whatever faze he was going through so they could be happy together.

"I have to believe that she will forgive me for my mistakes, that she still loves me, I let her go Emma, because I love, I can't lose her again, I remember so many things about what we used to be like. The Anti-Valentines, watching horror movies instead of romantic ones. I miss her, if I'm honest with you, what I felt for you was lust, now that it's gone I realise just how much I hurt Paige, because I never got to do one thing I was going to, the one thing I planned" said Seth in reply, he had only come across the piece of jewellery when he was looking through the box of things that he had retrieved when he moved out of Paige's and back to his own. He looked sad but knew he couldn't tell anyone what had once planned to do. "I think it would be best if you leave Emma, at least until AJ and Punk come back" added Seth after a few moments of awkward silence. Emma only looked at him before leaving, when Seth looked out the window he noticed how she was getting in to the car with Dolph and Summer.

Seth went over to the box of memories, pulling out the small black box, he remembered when he first though of the idea when he was backstage at one of the shows, watching how she moved around the ring like she owned it, even though she lost the match, she still went backstage with her head held high, he hugged her like he always would have, congratulating her on her performance even if she did lose, like he always did he walked her back to her locker room, before turning back and going to the gorilla position, but not before being pulled around by Paige and receiving a gentle peck on the lips for luck as she put it. When he got to Roman and Dean that time he said to them he was going to marry Paige one day.

Now however Seth stood looking at the white gold onyx engagement ring that he never got to give to her, wondering how it would have been if he hadn't made the decision to spend the night with Emma, wondering if Paige would have said yes to marrying him, wondering if they would have been as happy as Punk and AJ had been and are. That's when he come up with the idea of telling her the truth, at least that way she would know and then the ball was in her court, it was up to her what she did with the information that he gave her, maybe she would prove Emma right and do to him what he did to her or maybe she would tell him the truth on how she feels, or the third one would be to leave and think on it, do what he had done. Seth quickly picked up his phone, finding Paige's number in his contacts and pressing the dial button, he wanted her to know everything, and how sorry he was.

"Hey Paige, can you come to mine please, if you're not busy?" asked Seth when she picked up, he smiled to himself when he heard her voice, he knew it was her bored ones, suggesting that she was probably sitting there trying to find something to do with herself, or watching things on YouTube. He smiled when she agreed to his small request and asked what it was about. "Well I've been doing a lot of thinking lately as you know, and I just wanted to talk, I would to Dean and Roman but they already know, so I know want to tell you, since your still my first port of call in the girl area" replied Seth, he would also asked her when he was having trouble with Emma, something for some reason only she could help with, maybe it was hearing her voice that helped him, or maybe it was because he thought he deserved it. "Okay, see you in ten, Bye" said Seth when she replied to him, he knew he had to tell her, explain to her what he did and how much he regretted it, and the true reason of why he broke with Emma, among other things.

Ten minutes later and someone was banging lightly on his door, when he looked out the window, he seen the black Range Rover outside knowing that it belonged to Paige and that she was the one mostly likely on the other end of the door, he smiled to himself and opened the door to see the raven haired woman in which he had invited over. She smiled at him, walking inside when he stepped aside, just for old times sake he pulled her into a hug, surprised when she returned it, he could still remember why she hated hugs in the first place but she accepted them from him after a while, he had yet to see her truly accept one from anyone else. Once he let go, he followed her into the living area offering her a drink, for some reason he always kept some of her favourite fruit juice in stock, Emma had asked him why on so many occasions but he was never able to answer her because he didn't know. She smiled when he gave her the bottle.

"So Sethie Boy what did you want to talk to me about, that your best friends already know?" asked Paige, he knew she would do that, he could predict everything she was going to do, well almost things. He knew things were going well between them, over the time they had been at the school, he had spoken to her about what happened between them and now understood why she didn't want to be in the same room as him, he also understood that she may not be his any more but she does still cares, and that she was at least thankful he told her the truth instead of denying it when she found out about him and Emma, as Emma had denied it all, hence why the pair weren't as close as they once were.

"I told you and everyone else why Emma shouted like she did at the wedding, but I never told all of you why I broke with her. I think I'm ready to tell you, Dean, Roman, Punk, AJ and some how Sami already know, so I think I should tell you, since you are the one it's about" replied Seth seeing the look on her face, it must have dawned on her at some point but she just didn't take much notice of it, when she gestured to continue, he smiled slightly "I broke with Emma because I realised what I felt for her was lust, but now that's gone I can see what an idiot I was, and I'm still in love with you" added Seth seeing that she didn't react straight away, it was like she was remembering something, she smiled at him before looking back at the bottle in her hands, he knew there was something she wasn't telling anyone.

"Why did you do it, you know let me go?" asked Paige, it was the one question she wanted answered, she had never figured it out, she knew there was something, but didn't know what. She was also sure that Dean and Emma knew also, but neither had told her. He looked at her, before remembering the box that he had kept in his hands the entire time. "I know Dean knows and I'm sure Emma does as well, but I want to hear it from you, since you were the guy who let me go" added Paige, she smiled slightly now, like she was remembering some of the memories they made together, there were so many happy ones, so many where he had put a smile on her lips when she was down and vies versa.

"I let you go because I love you, I knew that you were hurting from what I did. So out of love and respect for you I let you go, so you could find your smile again. That is also why I gave Dean my blessing to be with you, because I knew he would protect you, and because he brought the smile back, although it was a different one from what I remember. I let you go because it was what was best for you, even if it does hurt me to see you with someone else" admitted Seth, he could see the look on Paige's face, it was one that was finally settled and happy now she had all the answers, he only hoped now he could do something to get her to see him in the light she once did. "Just out of curiosity is there anything I could do to get you back?" asked Seth wondering if there was still a chance, he really missed her, every day when she wasn't there next to him or when they weren't travelling together from one city to the next.

"Just being you, being someone I can turn to like we were before when we were friends back in high school. In other words be the complete idiotic goof-ball you were when were younger, and trust me to listen to you when you need someone. And maybe tell me what's in the little box your holding?" explained Paige she smiled when Seth looked at her, she could see the hope in his eyes, how they lit up when she confirmed there was still a chance to get what he wanted. He smiled at her in return, then looked down at the box, wondering how he was going to tell his ex-girlfriend and the only person he had ever loved that he was going to propose to her before their untimely break up the year before. He opened the box to show her, he knew by the shock expression that had appeared she knew what it was.

"I had it special made for you, I was going to ask you on your birthday but after what happened between us I never got the chance. I kept it the entire time because I still had hope that one day I would be able to ask you, or at least give it to the man who made you happy" answered Seth to her silent question, revealing he had never sold it but kept it just in case, it was now she realised he never had any intention of waiting at the end of the isle for anyone else but her, she smiled really at thinking that he had so much hope that it could happen even when they weren't together.

"I don't know if Dean told you but we went our separate ways. We are more like sister and brother rather than girlfriend and boyfriend. But before you ask, I'm going to think over everything I need some time to myself to find who I am again, find that missing smile. You are the only person besides Bayley I have told and would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else" replied Paige revealing that she had Dean were no longer a couple, she knew by his shocked expression that he hadn't been told and it was also likely that Dean was going to tell him, since he had called Roman and himself for a boys night out later on. Paige smiled for now she was single and she was going to enjoy it well it lasted.

"Hey do you remember when we went to the amusement park that time, Dean and Summer, Roman and Galina, Punk and AJ then me and you. We all challenge each other to different things, crashing into each other on the bumper cars and AJ standing Punk in the wet zone, where he got soaked when the ride went past" suddenly said Seth completely changing the subject in an attempt to cheer things up, he was surprised when Paige suddenly burst in to laughter besides him, she must have remember it. "We all laughed at each other when we got off the waltzes in the dark, and when Roman screamed like a girl on ripsaw" added Seth seeing her like she was now brought a smile to his lips again, especially since he had a chance to be with her again, he knew if he did get a second chance then he wasn't going to mess it up but prove just how much she meant to him.

Later on in the night, saw Seth at a night club with Dean and Roman, since he was the designated drive he only drank soda, while he listened to Roman going on about his plans with Galina, how they were going to go travelling the next time he had time off, he also listened as Dean told the pair that he and Paige had broke up but on good terms. Both Seth and Roman watched as he flirted with different women on the dance floor wondering how long it would take for him to get slapped like he had done the last time he had gone out on a rave.

Paige was spending the night with Bayley, Sami and Adrian. She had invited the others as well but Adam was out spying on Dean, Roman and Seth, Randy was spending quality time with Jo-Jo, Sheamus had plans to take Noyra out to a romantic restaurant, Justin and Layla said they would be over later on in the night, while Punk and AJ were on their honeymoon, Summer and Dolph were doing god knows what and the only person to have heard from Emma since the wedding was Seth but he sent her away before he called Paige, telling her to come back when AJ and Punk were back since she had a lot of explaining to do.

At this moment in time the four were at Paige's just watching whatever was on TV and talking to each other, Sami and Bayley were sat together where as Paige was in her favourite chair and Adrian was content sitting on the floor, they talked about anything and everything wondering what it would have been like if the original couples had never broken up, of course Bayley had already thought it through and imagined how it would be. She had actually come over to cheer Paige up since her relationship had ended, smiling when she seen the older woman, she was glad she was able to be there for her and was informed this time. Paige had actually explained to Bayley what happened between her and Seth, with the help of the man in question, lucky for them Bayley had understood why she wasn't told and even went as far as kicking Seth as hard as she could in the back of his knees, she smiled sweetly at him after, to which he smiled back.

"I wonder what would have happened, if neither of the couples back then broke up?" suddenly said Bayley gaining the attention of Sami, Adrian and Paige, who all looked at each other, all three of them shook their heads in a way that suggested they never really thought of it. To which Bayley ones again smiled at each of them. "I always imagined Dean and Summer planning their wedding still Summer probably trying to outdo Punk and AJ, with Dean arguing he wanted something simple and not to fancy, Seth proposing to Paige at the school where he first asked her out, still being their awesome selves, Sami and Emma I'm not sure of though, you two were pretty odd for a couple, almost like she asked you out because she didn't want to be the only one not dating" said Bayley explaining what she thought it would have been like and admitting she had no idea with Sami and his then girlfriend and now AWOL Emma.

"What about you and Adrian over there, do you think you two would have given it a shot? Like Dolph and Kaitlyn" asked Paige wondering what the pair would say, she knew how awkward it was between the pair when they were reunited after five years, she could see it and feel the tension that was between them. She smiled when they both looked towards her, Sami not being able to contain his laughter any longer burst in to laughter, almost falling of the sofa and taking Bayley with him, to which Adrian started to laugh, Bayley however was still in slight shock that Paige had asked that. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, Paige smiled at the other three and got up to answer it, stepping aside when she seen Layla and Justin.

"What's going on?" asked Justin seeing Sami in tears from laughter, Adrian not far behind him and Bayley looking like she was going to punch their pair of them or at least bang their heads together. Layla just smiled at the scene before her, not remembering when she seen four of her friends so happy, it brought a smile to her lips at seeing them, but she had to agree with Justin's question, especially since it was making her curious.

"Bayley was wondering what it would have been like if Emma and Sami, Dean and Summer and Me and Seth were still together, then she told us how she imagined and I asked her question, if it happened how she imagined if she and Adrian would have given it a shot like Dolph and Kaitlyn" explained Paige giving them a drink as they sat down on the other sofa, Layla nodded as did Justin, both in thanks to the drink and to the explanation on what had coursed the scene they walked into, smile now on both of their features. "Bayley has yet to answer, Sami couldn't hold his laughter back any longer and he almost fell off the sofa taking our hug-able one with him" added Paige once she had rejoined them, now all five of the remaining ones looked to Bayley waiting for her answer.

"I don't know, it was cool being Adrian's prom date, and weird as hell seeing the picture that Roman took, like it was awesome going to amusement park with you guys the day after the prom, but I generally don't know. As for Dolph and Kaitlyn, I would have said they would have given it go, there was something there, you guys must have seen it to?" explained Bayley, she never really thought about what happened between her and Adrian hence why she was shocked when Paige asked the question, she still had one question. "Has anyone heard from Kaitlyn since what happened?" asked Bayley just curious, it made her wonder as she never heard from Kaitlyn much after they graduated and Sheamus didn't mention her too much either after a year or so.

"She still stays in contact with us, but she was pretty torn up about what happened, she really like Dolph, the pair of them were dating but he just up and walked when Summer betrayed Dean like she did" explained Layla, revealing that Kaitlyn stays in contact with all but those two, which was understandable considering what happened. "Here, I'm sure she would be excited to hear from you" added Layla giving Bayley a small piece of paper with a number on, Bayley smiled, she really did feel like she was part of the group, and she was getting to know each of them again, they had changed over the last five years even if she was reluctant to admit it when she was first reunited with them.


	9. Celeste

Two weeks later and AJ with Punk were back from the honeymoon, as happy as anything. They were surprised to be welcomed back by a small party, with everyone expect Emma, Summer and Dolph there. To the couple's surprise Kaitlyn was also there holding the hand of a toddler in her own one. A little girl to be exact. AJ hugged all of them especially Kaitlyn as it had been a while since any of them had seen her, she had freaked out one day after the Dolph/Summer thing, and hadn't gotten in contact to say she was alright for months, they hadn't seen her at work for a while either which worried them since they cared for her.

"And who is this little princess?" asked AJ when she leant down in front of the little girl. The had longish curly sandy brown hair, with big chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a _I'm mommy's little princess_ t-shirt. It was clear the little girl was shy when she hid behind Kaitlyn's legs as well as sucking on her thumb. Most of them around had guessed her age to be about two or three but none of them could be for sure. Kaitlyn smiled down at the young girl when she looked up, she knew all of her friends were wondering who the little lady was and also what the connection between the pair of them were. It was going to be hard to explain but she knew she owed them that much.

"This little lady is Celeste. She is my two and a half year old daughter" said Kaitlyn seeing the surprise cross everyone's faces. She hadn't told any of them she was pregnant, the only one she did tell was the father but he hadn't taken much of an interest her, not even going to the scans she had invited him to or the play dates. It had gotten to the point now she just didn't want him to be around their daughter, she had come to the conclusion that Celeste was better off without her father since he would only let her down as he had always done. "I wouldn't have brought her along but I couldn't find a babysitter and her father is a complete jack-ass" added Kaitlyn seeing the disappointed looks she was receiving from the others around her.

"Hi Princess Celeste, I'm AJ, this is my husband Punk, and these guys are Paige, Bayley, Layla, Justin, Sami, Adam, Randy, Adrian, Seth, Dean and Roman. Your mummy's friends. It's good to finally meet you" said AJ introducing everyone to the young girl and shaking her hand. Seeing the small toothy smile was given from Celeste caused her to smile as well. "This is Paige's apartment by the way" added AJ informing the young child on who was the owner of the place she was in, they knew they had to change their plans to cater for a young child now. But AJ didn't know if they had any games for a small child to play.

"I'll go and get Princess Celeste and Queen Kaitlyn a drink, and there are some games my mum brought over in the closet over there" spoke Paige as she made her way over to the kitchen, she had to admit she was happy to see Kaitlyn again and surprised like the rest to learn she had a daughter. She was thankful for her mother bringing some games she played as a child over. When she returned she had a plastic cup with soft juice in for Celeste and another one for Kaitlyn since she guessed she would be driving home so she gave fizzy pop to Kaitlyn, who smiled and said thank you. Roman come back with a pile of games from the closet that Paige had mentioned seeing Celeste's face light up.

"Honestly you guys are amazing, this was supposed to be AJ and Punk's welcome home party instead you've turned it into a child's entertaining one. And Paige why on earth do you have a bunch of games stashed in your closet?" said Kaitlyn, she couldn't remember why she felt so scared about telling the misfits about her pregnancy, she knew they would accept her no matter what and most likely have helped her through the entire thing. Her parents had told her to stand on her own to feet when she told them, and the father didn't want to know, she should have known she could turn to them, especially with how they had accepted her back with Celeste like they had known her since she was born.

"My mum brought them over the other day, they are games me and my brothers played as children, she shared them out equally between us, giving each of us our favourite ones. I didn't know what to do with them so I put them in my storage area with all my other childhood things" replied Paige, gesturing for Celeste to choose a game she wanted to play, the little girl seemed overwhelmed and didn't seem phased by the knocking on the door, they all knew it was Dolph, Summer and Emma, as Emma had kindly given them the heads up before hand. Kaitlyn to had be warned, just so she knew.

Paige being polite opened the door to them and at the request of the others let them in, she knew Emma meant no harm and she had apologised to AJ and Punk when they had returned how during the day, they had accepted her apology understanding she was upset and shocked at what she had been told. Summer and Dolph however had smug looks planted firmly on their faces, while Dolph did until he seen little Celeste, who was more occupied with trying to pick which game she wanted to play rather than the three who walked through the door. She simply smiled and tapped Adam on the leg when she had decided which one she wanted to play. Twister. Adam leant down and nodded making sure to keep close to her, especially when Kaitlyn practically dragged Dolph and Summer in the kitchen,

"Hey Sun Beam how about we get this game set up, so you can kick everyone butts, just like your mommy used to do" said Adam seeing her smile and him, Paige and AJ moved the coffee table so they could play the game, they had a feeling that Celeste already knew how to play the game since she was so keen to set it up and start to play it. Emma had introduced herself to the small girl and asked if she could join in to which she had received the yes from everyone there. She was glad that AJ and Punk had forgiven her, they didn't have to. But they had, she had also come to accept that she and Seth were never meant to be so she was enjoying being single for a while while also having fun spending time with her friends and doing her job.

In the kitchen Kaitlyn was looking at the pairing of Dolph and Summer, she wanted to know why Dolph hadn't been there when she needed him the most and why he had walked out on her like he had. Summer still looked smug about something, but at this point Kaitlyn really couldn't have cared less, the woman was going to get her comeuppance sooner or later and she would be there to watch it. Dolph still looked rather shocked and maybe a little confused as to who Celeste was, at this point Kaitlyn was waiting for him to come out of it.

"That little girl, she has my smile, and hair type. Who is she?" said and asked Dolph, he was still yet to put the pieces together and at this point Kaitlyn hated the guy, just as much as she hated Summer for what she had done to the guy who would have given her everything, for tearing up the happiness everyone else was just because she could. It hurt still after all this time it hurt. Of course it was only after that she found out that Summer was still engaged to Dean when Dolph left her for Summer. If she could teach Summer a lesson on how to be a responsible grown up then she would as it would do everyone a favour.

"That little girl is your daughter, Celeste. The one you never wanted anything to do with, you never showed to any of the scans or even turned up to play dates. She is two and half Dolph she doesn't even know you just like you don't know her" replied Kaitlyn as calmly as possible, she seen the realisation dawn on his face. "Yeah Dolph that means I was pregnant when you left me for barbie doll over there. I was going to tell you that day, but when you said you're going to be with Summer, it became clear to me you didn't want to be a father" added Kaitlyn confirming that she was indeed pregnant when he had broke with her to go with Summer. She hated the pair of them.

"Can I see her please, get to know her. I'm her dad she at least should know who I am" replied Dolph slowly letting the knew sink in, it was the last thing he had expected when he arrived at the party to see a little girl that had his smile and hair type. He should have known something was up with Kaitlyn, but he let Summer convince him she was just making it up to try and get him back. Only now did he see that she was telling him the truth that he really was a father to a little girl. Celeste as Kaitlyn had named her. He felt guilty for what he had done and thinking or believing what Summer had told him, he was now starting to realising something.

"That depends Dolph, if you show you are ready to be the father she deserves then fine you can see her and get to know her. By the way she already knows you are her father, she doesn't know you walked out on me. She just knows you're with Summer and that eventually you will want to get to know her" spoke Kaitlyn in reply, revealing that she had shown her daughter pictures of the man that was her father, that she had told her daughter about him even if they weren't together and that he refused to believe she really existed until now. Summer just scoffed to herself clearly not impressed that Kaitlyn had something she didn't that could get Dolph's attention, she didn't like competition and right now that was exactly what she had.

"Who's to say the kid is actually Dolph's, I mean come on you could have cheated on him, just like we all know you would have" said Summer, receiving a glare of dagger from Kaitlyn who walked up to her, she had fury burning rather brightly in her eyes at what the other woman had just said. That was when Kaitlyn could no longer hold back and slapped Summer around the face as hard as she could muster, it must have been loud if Paige and AJ came in to see what was going on, to which Dolph quickly explained what was happening to them, as well as asking for Dean, Paige nodded and went to fetch him, as to be expected he was curious and would have preferred not to be anywhere near Summer.

"Just because you were enough of a bitch to break Dean's heart by cheating on him, doesn't mean I would have done the same to Dolph. Not everyone is as self-centred as you Summer, like the rest of the misfits I care about others and how their feeling, I wouldn't just make up a pregnancy to get a man back, I'm not a gold digging self centre bitch they you, and I hope I never see you again, everyone here is better of without you" said Kaitlyn all of a sudden, AJ and Paige could tell she was letting out her pent up anger for what the leggy blond had done, she had ruined a lot of relationships and friendships because of her actions, and now actually unknowingly stopped Dolph from getting to know his daughter, something she didn't actually seemed to phased about.

"I don't have to listen to this, I'm leaving come on Dolph" said Summer in reply she was about to walk out from the kitchen when she noticed that Dolph hadn't even attempted to move, he had asked for Dean for some reason and stood next to Paige and AJ. When she turned to face him he only shook his head in reply like he was saying he wasn't going with her, she looked at him and the others with a bit more of a dirtier look, determined he was going to follow her out of the apartment of her former friend, she wasn't to found of children so Celeste wasn't someone she was going to go near.

"I'm not going with you Summer. You convinced me all this time that Kaitlyn was faking her pregnancy and because of that I have missed out on two years of my daughter's life. I want to get to know her, and I know I can't do that with you whispering down my ear. I can tell just by looking at her that she is mine. I'm not going to let you convince me otherwise, it's time that I grow up and start acting my age, starting with taking responsibility and be a father to my daughter" said Dolph watching as Summer just looked at him, before storming out of the place slamming the door rather hard behind her, if she didn't get it her way then no one would get their happy ending. "Dean I'm sorry that I was the one she cheated on you with, she told me you two had broke up, by the time I realised it was too late, I didn't want to hurt you, which I ended up doing any way. I hope you can forgive me and we can move on. Together all of us as the Misfits we are, and always will be" spoke Dolph when he turned to Dean who only nodded in reply.

The following day the Misfits with Dolph were back at WWE High, they were helping out with the wrestling class which Booker T had arranged. He was wondering what it would be like for them to be back in the ring of their former school so set about making mini matches for the day. When the wrestling class got their that day they were both amused and surprised to see the misfits except for Summer stood before them in their ring gear each with a smile firmly placed on their lips. Bayley the happiest one in the class that they were they and smiling at Sami the most, she had yet to tell anyone in her class she was dating a WWE professional wrestler and one of the famed Misfits.

"Okay class today we are going to have a few matches, where you could be teaming with or going against these guys right here. As you can see for today only they have their titles with them. So take advantage of it, ask them question while their not in matches. Sting here is going to read out the teams, or matches" said Booker telling everyone what was going to happen and seeing how Bayley kept looking over to Sami, he knew there was something going on between them as he had seen AJ and Punk give each other that look, as well as Layla and Justin and at one point Paige and Seth too, he smiled to himself, wondering how long it would take others to figure it out, if they hadn't already.

"Right then, Curtis Cash you are teaming with Seth Rollins to take on the duo of Finn Balor and Randy Orton. Bayley is teaming with Sami Zayn to take on the team of Justin Gabriel and Layla. Charlotte you get your one on one dream against Paige as does Sasha against AJ. Pretty Boy you will be going against none other than the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. Where as Mia will be taking on Emma. Dolph you will be teaming with Roman and Enzo to take on Alex Riley, CM Punk and Sheamus. Where Adam Rose will be going one on one with Zack Ryder as Adrian Neville will be going one one with our very own Colin Cassidy. The rest of you have get to ask these guys any questions abut their wrestling careers and where they started out. Good luck to all of you" said Sting smiling when he seen the surprised looks on their faces, some of the matches were only dream ones.

Bo sat next to Bayley, Finn and Becky wondering how they were taking the news of be able to fight against. Bo had always felt left behind by his older brother, he like the misfits had formed a friendship bound that was like family with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, all three of them were now causing havoc in WWE, but in all the success of his brother Bo did feel a little forgotten, Bray had made the promise of sticking by him when he needed it, yet when he needed his brother more than ever he wasn't there. He didn't know where he belonged, he thanked Bayley, Finn and Becky for being there to try and help him and welcoming to be around them with open arms but it wasn't the same as being with his brother.

The matches that afternoon were fairly interesting, each wrestling both the school ones and the professional ones doing there entrances, the ones with championships bringing them out with them and acting as if they were in front of a live audience and they were doing their job. Dolph, Roman and Enzo Amore were the first ones to compete, Sheamus, Punk and Alex Riley were fairly confident, well that was until Alex come across a determined Dolph and Enzo had targeted Punk with Roman going along with the plan and taking Sheamus out of the equation, they had promised to play nice so it was only pulling him off the ring apron and taking a leaf out of Paige's book and randomly hugging him.

Bayley's match was up next, deciding to come out with Sami to his bouncy music where as Layla and Justin come out together. Since each group decided on who was going to win the match, it was going to be a tough call for this match, or so everyone thought. It wasn't until Sami tagged in Bayley who hugged Justin and pushed him back did they surprise everyone, especially when pinned Layla after the Bayley-to-Belly Suplex. Since Bayley was the only one not to know about the result she was surprised when the other students began to clap, even more so when Sami came into the ring to celebrate with her. Hugging her, she would have asked what was happening if she wasn't to shock to speak.

As to be expected both Paige and AJ put one hell of fight against there respected opponents, Charlotte and Sasha. For this one time only Ric Flair, Charlotte's father had come to the school to watch her wrestle, he was expecting it to be an ordinary wrestling class, but was meant with some of the professionals from the companies taking on the students. He didn't know what to think and was even more surprised to see Vince in the audience area watching it, he was out the way in the shadows so no one knew he was there. That was until Ric joined him, to which Vince smiled up at him before focusing back on his students and employees working together.

"Why is my daughter fighting against a professional?" asked Ric watching as Paige hit some wicked clothes-lines doing her primal scream as she went. She was a force to be reckoned with and anyone who stepped in the ring with her knew they had been in a fight. Vince didn't reply straight away, instead choosing to continue watching the match hoping Ric would do that also. It hurt Ric a little bit to see his daughter tap out to whatever submission move it was that Paige had used, showing why she was the queen of the Diva's division and why she was the companies current Diva's Champion, she was no push over when it come to in ring action or with a microphone for that matter.

"You signed the consent form to allow this to happen Ric, plus Charlotte wanted to try her hand against Paige, now she knows just hard it can be to take on the current Diva's Champion and I can promise you no harm was brought to any of my students, those guys are professionals they know how to keep their opponents safe, I wouldn't have them in my business if they didn't" said Vince explaining that Ric had given his permission for his daughter to take part in the day's activities, even if he didn't agree with them. Vince watched as Curtis Cash came to the ring smiling brightly, he had talked for months about wanting to team with his idol, never believing he would get the chance to actually do it, Finn and Randy were already in the ring waiting, when Seth joined him at ring side, fist bumping him before getting into the ring.

Like with Bayley's match and most of the others no one knew who was going to win, they had their predictions but that was about it. It surprised everyone when Curtis hit his finisher of Cash Back on Randy for the pin, since it was the last match of the afternoon all those who had taken part congratulated him for his amazing win, especially as it was over The Viper who everyone knew could be a challenge at the best of times, even Finn congratulated Curtis for his win shaking his hand and holding up while Seth and Randy left the ring returning to the back to get changed and cleaned up. Seth hadn't been able to stop smiling all day, like Dean couldn't which was making the others wonder what was going on.

"Well now they day is over, I'm going to get to know my baby girl, what are you guys doing?" asked Dolph, if you had told him a couple of days ago he was going to recoiled with his school friends, find out he was a the father of a beautiful two and half year old girl and break up with Summer, he would have asked you what you had been smoking, because it wasn't going to happen. Yet here he was looking forward to see his daughter and enjoying being around his friends, wondering what they had planned for the rest of the afternoon.

"Going on a date" Dean, Seth and Sami said at the same time, it was almost comical to those around them especially how they all looked at each other and smiled after. And the way everyone else was looking at them like they had grown an extra head or body part. The three boys looked at each other and laughter after a while, finding rather amusing how they would say the same thing at the same time and none of the others having a clue who they were going on a date with, although Sami guested they already knew his as he hadn't really shut up about it since Bayley had said yes to being his girlfriend. Dolph looked more confused than anything as he had missed a lot since being away from them.

"Right you missed a bit since you know" said Roman, finding this as a good time to fill him in. "AJ and Punk are now married hence why they keep giving each other the googly eyed love look, Sami is now dating Bayley, Seth and Emma broke up at AJ and Punk's wedding, Dean and Paige went their separate ways after feeling like they were more brother and sister, Adam is now dating Mitchie, oh and Adrian has a secret girlfriend that he wont tell anyone about" added Roman seeing Dolph give him that look, it was funny to the others, well apart from Adrian who was still adamant he wasn't dating anyone when he had all of them too occupy his time with when he wasn't travelling the world doing what he loved most.

"So who are you to going on a date with?" asked Dolph turning to the other two members of The Shield, seeing how Seth smiled and looked away, it was someone he liked, they hadn't seem him go like this since they were students at the school and he wouldn't admit he liked Paige in a way that was more than a friend. That's when it hit Punk, he knew who the date was with and was wondering if any of the others had picked up on it too. "Like seriously, Seth I haven't seen you like this since high school, and we had to do the talk thing with you just so you would ask Paige out and Dean it's almost like you have taken a leaf out of School Boy Crush Seth's book, especially since we have never seen you act like this, not even with Summer" added Dolph finding it funny how they were acting the same when it come to their secret dates.

"Dolph you haven't seen Seth act likes since Paige because his secret date is Paige" said Punk revealing he had figured it out. Seth looked at him surprised but none the less smiled at him, he was happy to have been given the chance to recoiled with Paige, like his friends had said they hadn't seen him like this with anyone but her. "It's nice to see you going back to normal, you seemed so lost without her, it's actually funny" added Punk, he had always found it funny how the Seth they knew in high school disappeared the moment he let Paige go out of love and respect for her. Now she had given him another chance he was going back to the man he was in school.

"And I'm guessing Dean's date is the blond he met in the bar about two weeks ago, you know he hasn't stopped smiling since he met her and he got the message agreeing to the date" said Seth turning the spotlight from himself to Dean who didn't seem to care all that much he just looked between Roman and Seth with that all famed cheeky smile, they knew at that point that it was the mystery blond. It was nice to see him smile how he was now, and they had Paige to thank for it, she defintley acted like a sister to him considering she told him she would send the message to the mystery woman herself if he didn't.

"Renee, her name is Renee. She's works with WWE as well as a backstage interview, and she meets all my points. Must be hot, her own woman, and like you to guys main Seth and Roman and get along with Paige. She talks to Paige most of the time and if she meets you guys and gets along with you then its a match" said Dean explaining who she was or at least her name and that she worked in the same company as them. The rest of them smiled at that, finally after Summer breaking his heart Paige mending it and being a sibling he needed, he had finally found someone he was serious about being with. Roman wondered if her driving skills were like Paige's, he still hadn't healed from the last time Dean, Seth and himself were sharing a car with her like they always did, and he let her drive, he promised then never to do that again unless in extreme cases i.e. hospital run then she would get them there in record time.

Later on that night seen them all in different places, Adrian was with his secret date, Adam had decided to take Mitchie up on her offer and meet her parents, Randy was staying at Jo-Jo's for the night, Sheamus had plans with Noyra that involved a movie night, Emma was going to the cinema's with her cousin and then clubbing after, who knows what Justin and Layla had planned or were doing, Roman had dropped by Galina's and took her out for a picnic type date similar to Paige and Seth's first one together. Punk and AJ decided to stay in for the night and catch up with what their friends got up to for the night, the following day when they were saw each other again, Dolph was going to Kaitlyn's to get to know his baby girl or his little princess Celeste as he had been calling her. Sami was taking Bayley out where as Dean was taking Renee to a restaurant and would talk about her meeting Seth and Roman as well as the rest of the misfits later on and Seth and Paige's date was walking through the park remembering times from high school where responsibility and where everything was perfect or at least there thoughts on perfect.


	10. Seth

Seth and Paige were walking through the park they used to go during high school to just hang out. It had been Seth's idea to go there since he remembered that was one of the places they were at their happiest when they were together and before he made the decision he considered to be the worst one he had made, as the consequences he had to pay coursed him more pain than he thought, plus it put him in a position he never wanted to be in again and hoped none of his friends would have to be in. Where he had to decide whether not to let Paige go and find her smile again or keep her next to knowing that he was responsible for the pain in which she was feeling.

"Do you remember when you and Dean chased after me and Summer up that hill, you caught Summer, Dean caught me thinking I was her, he had me over his shoulder when he lost his footing, ending with us both rolling down the hill, he got down before I did and just stood up when I came tumbling down knocking him over again like a bowling ball" asked Paige, that was one of the first memories she remembers when she comes to the park, especially since neither of them could stand up straight after that, let alone walk in a straight line. Seth smiled he remembered that memory fondly as it was actually one of his favourites.

"Yeah, I remember helping you back home that night, but when I got you back there no one answered the door so I took you to mine, I had to explain to my mum what happened since you were looking at everyone dazed, she actually thought you were drunk or something. After I took you upstairs she posted a note through your door to let your parents know where you were. I also remember going to sleep with a smile that night because it was the night I spent with you" added Seth remembering what happened after "I also remember you saying you felt like you got kicked by a horse the next morning" added Seth remembering what she had told him the next morning when he asked how she was. Funny they were the times he missed the most.

"Okay, I know there is another reason you asked me to walk with you through the park, so lets hear it" said Paige revealing that she knew there was another reason why he had asked her to the park, where they had so many happy memories together. As they neared the small park, they noticed a gang vandalising the climbing frame they used to sit on when they were happy being together in the silence that surrounded them. Seth looked to her, he should have known he would never had be able to fool her and that she would eventually figure out there was another reason why he wanted to be there with her.

"After all this time I still can't fool you. I should have known better" replied Seth seeing a slight smile appear on her lips, he remembered just after they broke up how he would come to the park hoping that she was there so he could speak with her, but every day when he went he was met with the same old park without Paige swinging back and forth on the tire swing. He lost count how many time he repeated that over and over, Emma had asked on many occasions why he went to the park, yet he was never able to admit to her the true reason for which he now knew why.

"I agree with you there Sethie, you were never able to fool me then, and you still can't now, maybe my best friend has lost some sense if he thought he could fool me into thinking there wasn't another reason why he invited me for the walk in the one place we came to during our high school sweetheart days" said Paige in reply to which Seth smiled at her, he had longed to hear her call him Sethie again, it was one of the many nicknames she had given him, but it had become one that only sounded right when Paige herself said it. He remembered the last time Emma had called Sethie, he smiled at her sadly because it was the name Paige used to call him all the time, it brought back all the memories they had made together and the guilt he felt for breaking her heart like he had.

"I asked you here with me to ask you if you would give us another chance. If you say yes then I will be there whenever you need me, I will be your best friend like we were in high school, I will be whatever you need, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, someone to hangout with, anything you need. If you say no then I will still be all those things, as well as spend the rest of my life trying to make the mistake that I made right. I will be a protector for you, whatever you need me to be, as long as you don't send me away. You're my soul mate Paige, you're it for me, I know that. Like I know I hurt you, so if you say yes I will be the happiest guy in WWE and the world, and I will never hurt you again, if you say no I will understand but still be there for you when you need me" explained Seth, since Paige had began to speak to him again he had been going back to the man he was when he was in high school, the lovable idiot who would do anything to put the smile on Paige's face, that was the man he knew his friends missed and he also knew they only person who could bring that side of him back from the raven haired woman in front of him now.

"Well isn't this sweet. Seth Rollins and Paige Knight?" said Summer as the gang walked towards where the duo were standing. Once the pair were surrounded they figured nothing good would come of whatever Summer was up to especially since she had a sinister smile stretched across her lips and a glint in her eyes that matched the smile. Seth going into his protective mode gently pulled Paige towards him, he didn't want her to be hurt because Summer wanted to prove a point, especially when she had back up in the gang vandalising the park a few minutes prior. "Get them" ordered Summer watching as one of the gang members grab hold of Paige and roughly yanked her back away from Seth, she could see the worry appear in the two toned man's eyes about what could possible happen to her. "Second thoughts just she will do" said Summer, giving the signal for one of the others behind Seth to attack, the man who had hold of Paige dragged her away as she screamed, roughly pushing her into the back of a van.

At least about three members of the gang attacked Seth, kicking and throwing punches at him, all the while he tried to defend himself knowing that he wouldn't have help coming and also knowing he couldn't let the van get away, he had to get to Paige, it didn't matter what happened to him as long as she was out of harms way. It wasn't long before it got too much for him to handle and he ended up just lying on the floor defending his head and midsection as best he could hoping they would eventually stop and that no harm would come to Paige, he couldn't understand why Summer would do something like this, they had been friends once, what had suddenly changed where she thought it was okay to get others to attack her former friends, what happened to the Summer who was happy and dating Dean as well as close friends with AJ and Paige.

"Okay that's enough, I need him to pass on the message" said Summer, she could see how battered and bloody Seth had become, and knew he would likely need medical attention, just like she was counting on him to inform the others and come after his beloved Paige. "Hey Seth, tell the others that Paige is with me. This is Kaitlyn's fault and if you want her back, unharmed then you will send Dolph to me" added Summer speaking directly to the duel haired man this time before smiling at him smacking around the face and walking off, joining the others in the van that Paige was being restraint in and also screaming and shouting rather loudly to be let out. Summer went into the back of the van with Paige making sure she seen the blood that was on her hands and seeing the shock that appeared on her features.

"You bitch!" shouted Paige before launching herself at Summer, it was clear that Summer hadn't expected such an attack, considering Paige had easily knocked her off her feet. "What is it Summer you couldn't have your own way, your happy ending so everyone has to suffer. Huh. You are just pathetic, I thought we were friends once but I guess that just shows how stupid I was, considering I couldn't see you are a heartless, back stabbing, selfish bitch" added Paige, letting her anger out on Summer and those who tried to pull her away, she must have caused some distraction considering one of the gang members jumped in the truck and pulled her out, stupidly leaving her unattended. Paige took the opportunity handed to her and made a run for it, making sure to stay in the shadows so that she wont be found so easily.

Seth had managed to call Dean and Roman, informing them of what happened and breathing rather heavily down the phone, he knew at least his ribs were cracked or bruised, but at this point he didn't care he just wanted Paige back, she didn't even get to answer his question. It wasn't long before Roman turned up as well as Dean with Renee in tow, she looked horrified at seeing a bloodied and battered Seth. Dean and Roman looked to each other, Seth hadn't explained to them in full what happened just that Paige was taken. Roman quickly ripped the bottom of Seth's shirt much to the other man's displeasure and held the strip to his head wound.

"What in gods name happened. You just said Paige had be taken?" asked Dean while Renee just looked on shocked now, she knew that these two were Roman and Seth as she had interviewed them several times with Dean as part of the Shield, but this was the first time she had seen them outside of the ring. She could see their relationship inside the ring was not an act they really were as close as brothers. Seth took the ripped piece of his shirt from Roman holding it to his own head, if he was truthful he was starting to feel light headed and dizzy, but he thought that was likely to have been from the blood loss, he was also fairly sure that he would need stitches to close the head wound.

"I ask Paige is she would give me another chance to be with her, before she could answer Summer arrived with the gang in the park as back up, one of the guys yanked Paige away from me, put her in a van while three others attacked me on Summer's order. She said to pass a message on. She said this was Kaitlyn's fault, that if we wanted Paige back unharmed then to send Dolph to her" explained Seth, the trio before him looked rather surprised at what had happened, partly because they never thought Summer would stoop so low, and from what Renee had heard she had judged Summer's character completely wrong. "I don't think she was expecting me and Paige to be here, she seemed surprised, like she had to quickly change her plan. I think she was expecting Dolph, Kaitlyn and Celeste to be here" added Seth explaining what he thought might have been part of Summer's plan.

"Dean you come with me, we'll try and find her. Roman get Seth to the hospital, he's not going to be much help if he passes out from blood loss" said Renee giving the orders and surprised when Seth didn't put up much of a fight about going to the hospital, and when both Dean and Roman nodded to her instruction. Once the four split into two groups they headed different way, Dean and Renee found the area where Seth had been beaten as well as the area where the thought the van may have been due to Paige's bracelets being on the side walk near the park. They also noticed droplets of blood.

"I'm going to call Dwayne, give him the heads up on what happened. If Summer has Paige then who knows what she will do, plus Seth was attacked while trying to get to her" said Dean when he knew there was no way of telling which way the van went or if Paige was even with them, to make things even worse, there was no way of telling for sure if the droplets of blood they had found belonged to Paige, one of her abductors, Seth or even Summer. At this point all he knew for sure was that Seth was hurt, Paige was missing, Summer had something to do with the entire thing and Dolph may well be their answer to getting Paige back safely. Renee stood next to him and nodded, she had heard of Dwayne before, knowing that he had some relation to Roman, although she hadn't been told what the relationship was between the pair. She knew there was a lot about Dean and his friends she had yet to learn.

The next day, Seth was still in the hospital having past out due to the blood loss while waiting to be seen, he had woken up in the early hours of the morning asking for Paige but was met with AJ and Punk either side of him, he knew then that his fear of losing her again could come true and he also hated the feeling of having no control over it. AJ had told him that he had been attacked while trying to get to Paige who was still missing. Punk had to hold him down when he tried to get out of the hospital bed to go and find her. He had given up the struggle when he knew he would be more help if he was somewhere getting attended to for his head injury.

"They will find her Seth, Dean has been out all night looking for her, Dwayne has been informed of what happened and is on high alert, he has also arranged a search party for her just in case she got away from Summer and the idiots that helped her, but also to find where she is being held if she hasn't gotten away from them" explained Punk trying to keep Seth calm, he remembered when it was the opposite way around, when it was Paige in the hospital bed, how she had woken up weeks after the car accident and had completely no memory of even moving to Florida let alone meeting her friends and her then boyfriend Seth.

"The others have been informed about what has happened, Kaitlyn was close to busting a cap and has promised if she even gets hold of Summer she is going to tear her a new one. Dolph has offered to give Summer what she wants so that you get Paige back unharmed if she hasn't been already. Adam, Adrian and Sami looked like they could have committed mass murder. Randy looked like he was going to go and find the gang and show them what happens when you mess with us, Sheamus generally looked like he was going to go along with Randy same with Roman. Emma actually said she was going to get Summer and hand her over to Kaitlyn, Layla and Justin were the grown up ones in the whole situation" added AJ informing Seth of what the others had reacted like when they were told what had happened. Seth smiled at the pair in return, just hoping that Paige would be found.

It wasn't long before Dwayne walked in shortly followed by Roman, who looked both worried and relieved at the same time. Dwayne walked and stood at the foot of the bed that Seth was now sitting up in, a small smile on his face, he knew that this was going to be both good and bad news but he had to tell them. Roman went over to AJ and stood just behind her, almost like he was taking precaution on what her reaction would be. He also had a small smile on his face now that he was with three of his many friends.

"Paige escaped from her captures, but she was tracked down by them through out the night, one of them caught her and attacked her. A man Kevin Owens seen the attack and intervened, he brought Paige here this morning, and also identified who two of the three gang members that you described to us, one of them was the one who caught Paige. He identified them as Brad Maddox and Tyler Breeze, as for the others they still remain unknown, we have put protection around for Kaitlyn and her daughter, as well as stationed outside Paige's room. She is still being checked over by the doctor" said Dwayne, seeing the relieved look cross over Seth's features that Paige had been found.

"Can I go and see her? I know how much she hates been in the hospital after the last time when she couldn't remember anything including moving here" asked Seth giving a little explanation with his question, he didn't want her to be alone if she was unconscious, he knew all to well she would freak out if she woke up and no one was with her. When he seen Dwayne nod to his request, he slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed, noticing how Roman had moved to be at his side, to help him if he needed, although he was determined not to need help. He slowly wobbled towards the door, looking to Roman on which way to go, sure the bigger man knew where Paige was. He smiled when he was pointed in the direction of her room.

When the pair got there, Roman finally let go of Seth, since the duel haired man had lost his balance several times. They seen Paige lying peacefully in the bed, it was almost like she was sleeping, Seth took the seat next to her bed side smiling slightly when he took her hand and she gripped it almost like she knew it was him, Roman stood just behind him, opting to stay with the pair of them, since he wanted to be there when Paige come round just as much as Seth did, he knew as anyone did she was likely to be scared about what happened and wonder where she was, although it wouldn't be that hard to tell with the nurses going back and forth and the white washed walls.

"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep, without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea. If I drown tonight, bring me back to life. Breathe your breath in me. The only thing that I still believe in is you. If you only knew" sang Seth, out of tune, but he didn't care, he knew it was one of her favourite songs and it was also one that he thought fit them as a pair. If you ever agreed to give him another chance then he would say that is the song for the pair of you. It was rock just like you both liked, and it was catchy, plus it was done by a good band. Roman stood behind not sure what to think, Seth had a serious head injury get here was at Paige's bedside singing to her in an attempt to will her awake and to let her know that she wasn't alone, that he was there with her waiting for her to wake up, waiting for her answer and just her in general.

"She'll wake up Seth, you know she will. She has all of us to help her if she needs it, she has Dean as another sibling who will go mental if she doesn't and she has you to love her, like you always have" said Roman when Seth stopped singing, the duel haired man looked up and smiled, thinking what they had, Summer was the only one who went rogue and hadn't come back, Dolph too had gone rogue but when he realised he was a father and Kaitlyn had been telling him the truth about Celeste, he returned to them and took the responsibility of being a father, he has yet to stop smiling, he had also made things up with Kaitlyn, giving the little girl both parents that she deserved. The pair had only been with Paige a couple of minutes when Seth jumped slightly looking down at his hand, seeing her pained nails digging into his hand, he knew she was starting to come around.

"Welcome back" suddenly said Roman, smiling as Paige opened her eyes, looking slightly confused but that soon went away when she realised where she was and remembered what happened. Paige smiled at the pair in the room with her, at least thankful they were there with her when she woke, she officially hated hospitals after what happened when she was in senior year, with the car accident and not remembering anything, who her friends were, dating Seth or even moving to the country. Seth lightly squeezed her hand letting her know it was alright, that she was safe now, and that he would be at her side to help her when she needed it.

"Marry me?" asked Seth completely out of the blue, he could tell by the shock on Paige's features she hadn't been expecting him to ask the question, Roman too was surprise especially since the pair weren't actually dating, both had been attacked and Paige had just come round. Roman smiled at the pair of them before leaving the room, stopping AJ and Punk from entering as he did so, saying that the two needed time alone. "I know it's sudden, but I lost you once because of a stupid mistake I wish I never made, and I hated the feeling of not having control when it comes to me and you, I hated the feeling that I could lose you again, not knowing what could have happened. I want to be at your side for the rest of my life. So will you marry me?" explained Seth asking the same question again, he had also carried the engagement ring around with him since he had found it just weeks before.

"Okay" quietly replied Paige, seeing the smiled at appeared on Seth's lips and the way his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He knew that something was up there, since you had agreed to his proposal and the pair of you weren't even together which was making him wonder if you had a head injury as well. "I told AJ something at her wedding, when she realised something was wrong, I had been in denial about it for weeks, but finally accepted it then. I told Dean how I was feeling, he admitted he didn't love me like a couple should, so I've been trying to find the right way to say something about it to you" added Paige explaining herself to him, she smiled slightly at him. It finally dawning on his what she was trying to say.

"So we're engaged?" asked Seth, his smile only getting bigger when he saw her nodding, she smiled at him in return. "You guys can come in now" shouted Seth, letting Roman know he knew there was more than just him waiting outside of the door, Seth smiled at them when they walked through the door, they knew then that something big had happened just by the smile that the pair of them wore, they were almost identical to each other. Seth was already come up with plans how they could reveal it to the rest of the group as well as to their own families. He couldn't believe how his luck had changed from terrible to amazing in the half an hour or so that he had been with Paige in her hospital room.

"What's up with you guys?" asked AJ, she knew something was up, she hadn't seen Paige's eyes sparkle like gem stones for a long time, now all of a sudden the sparkle returns with Seth smiling like an idiot at her bedside. Punk looked down at his wife a small smile on his lips at knowing, or at least what he thought had happened. Roman however looked between the two not having a clue what she was on about, well he did but he was acting like he didn't, after all he was in the room with the pair of them when Seth asked Paige the question. Roman's only reply was smiling knowingly at Seth and Paige, like he was saying he would keep it a secret until they were ready to tell everyone.

"I think Seth is just happy Paige has woken up with her memory still intact. We all remember the fiasco we went through the last time she woke up in the hospital" replied Roman, trying to think of a way to cover for them, he was happy for them and he could tell just by the way Seth was acting that Paige had accepted his proposal. He was thankful for Paige giving him the chance when she didn't have to, especially when she could have just kicked his arse and screamed at him. He also made a mental note to tell Seth that he was aware Paige had accepted when he got the duel haired man alone again. He knew that Paige would eventually tell AJ in her own time and probably Bayley, Emma and Layla like Seth would eventually inform Dean but for now he was content on letting them smile away to themselves like they didn't have a care in the world.


	11. Safety Promo's

Today the misfits were going to be at the main production building of the WWE. Some of them had been tasked with Safety Promos so that they could keep the WWE Universe as safe as they could, on this occasion it was The Shield and Paige, who were doing Promos, AJ and Punk had some as well. The small group had a busy day ahead of them, as they also had photo shoots and signings with fans that day as well. They had been given their schedules a few days prior, and had invited Bayley along so that she had an idea of what she maybe getting herself into if she signed with WWE, or any wrestling company for that matter. She was delighted and excited to have been invited along with them.

"Good to see you guys, Paige you with Dean, Seth and Roman will be on safety promos to start off with the scripts are already over there for you guys. Punk, AJ you guys are on the photo shoots with Bayley accompanying you" explained Shane, he had been working with the family company a fair bit over the years and had enjoyed watching as new talent come up, impressing the WWE Universe with the in ring moves as well as skills on the mic, some were even admired for the appearance. Each of them nodded before making their way to where they had to be to fulfil their given tasks, Paige knew she would have to change into her ring gear for the photo shoot. Once the four were over where the microphones had been set up. They each looked at their scripts smiling slightly at what they had to say.

"Okay Paige you will go second and last, Seth will go first, Roman third and Dean you will go before Paige says her second one" said Shane explaining what order they were going to say their promos, he smiled at each of them before walking behind the sound proof glass, giving them the signal when he was ready for them to go ahead and read out their scripts in the way they had discussed the last time they had spoken over the phone, he wanted it to be in away that made it clear to the WWE Universe that their safety was no joke, they wanted to keep them as safe as possible, they had to make sure they knew not to do what they had been professionally trained to do. That it wasn't worth risking serious injury to try it just to impress friends and people who underestimated them.

"We are global entertainers. Professionally trained athletes. WWE superstars, but we are not invincible. We take real risks and endure unimaginable pain. Broken bones. Torn muscles. Dislocations. Separations. Be smart stay safe and don't try this" read Seth, he knew how dangerous doing their job was they all did, but still they decided to go out there every night and preform in front of thousands of people. He smiled at what he had gained since he decided to become a professional wrestler. He had gained amazing friends, a fiancée, that he let go so she could find her smile again, but returned to him. He couldn't ask for anything else, they weren't just friends, they were a family and that was something he was never going to give up, each of his fellow misfits both present and new meant the world to him, he would do anything to protect them.

"We put our bodies on the line, our careers and lives are on the line. We have spent years training and have a life time of experience, but what entertains you, tears our bodies apart. So admire us, cheer for us, believe in us, but please leave the danger to us. Do not try this at home" said Paige memorising her lines, smiling sweetly at the next one she had to say next, she looked at Roman who was the next one to do the promo, he looked at both Seth and Paige, then to Dean who stood to his left amused at what they had to say, but also knew that they were doing it for a good purpose. It was to make sure the people who admired and cheered for them didn't get hurt trying to recreate what they did when they went down to the ring.

"Hi, I'm WWE Superstar Roman Reigns, with an important message for the entire WWE Universe. WWE Superstars are professionally trained athletes. The moves we do in the ring have taken years to preform and execute safely. I urge the entire WWE Universe to never try and copy what we do in the ring, either at home or at school. Be smart, stay safe and don't try this" said Roman looking straight ahead of him the entire time, he like every wrestler knew that someone would try and copy the moves the preformed, there had been cases of it in the past. Like the two years old that was killed when their babysitter did the last ride to them, missing the beanbag and hitting the child off the floor with some force, that hit all of them like a ton of bricks to learn someone could be so reckless to do that. He wished they wouldn't, that they would understand that it was a dangerous sport, that they risked everything to go out there and preform.

"Every day I train. Thousands of hours of practice. Things can go wrong in an instant. Injuries can happen at any time. Yes we are trained athletes but the hazards are real. Every move we make our careers, our lives are on the line. Don't risk yours. Do not try this" spoke Dean in a rather serious voice, like his three colleagues and friends had before him, he knew that Paige's next one wasn't so much as a safety message but more of a way to challenge those who believed that their occupation was hazard or risk free, that it was something that anyone could do without being trained to do it. But it would also catch others who questioned them off guard and make them question their own actions towards them.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not a real athlete. I'm just a wrestler. I'm 5ft 8 and 121 pounds. When I step through those ropes. Bad things do happen, but I still get up. I'm not a real athlete. This isn't real. Try lacing my boots" spoke Paige, she had seriousness in her tone, while also having a questioning tone there, there was also a hint of challenging in there. There had been many of times where they had been travelling with other sports stars or working with them in Make A Wish Foundation and one of them a said they were just wrestlers, they weren't proper athletes since what they did was planned out for them. Paige had taken an offence to that as had Roman since it was saying that their entire family lines were fake. It hurt them. To the point Paige asked the said sport star several questions, almost tearing his head off as she did.

"Thanks guys. You are up for the photo shoot next so if you wanna change into your ring gear. Then head down to the area next to the canteen. As I'm fairly sure you four are main attractions for the Wrestlemania season. Paige as our current Diva's Champion, as our Shield members as the Tag Team Champions and United States Champion. You guys also have a meeting with creativity over one of the story lines that you are going to be involved in, after the signing" said Shane as soon as he was sure that it was how they needed it to be. He waved them off before looking at AJ, Punk and Bayley, waving someone in, seeing Bayley smiled when she seen Sami bouncing towards her. She smiled widely at this and knew that Shane was aware of the relationship, as from what AJ had told her the man hadn't stopped going on about it since they started dating.

Later that day seen, Paige and Seth walking through the park. He had been trying for the last week or so to try and get Paige to talk about what happened, he knew she was bottling up her emotions again which would eventually lead her to breaking down like she had the last time just after the pair of them broke up, he had to watch her not knowing what to do. That was just after Dean and Summer had their massive break up as well, so he had found her at the club and took her to AJ's, he himself had stayed with Roman that night. He knew that he had to get her to speak about her feelings towards Summer and what happened before it got too much for her. Hence why they were walking through the park.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened Paige, I get that, but I also don't want to see you get to the point where you can't handle everything. So I brought you here because I love you and I don't want to see you end up hurting yourself again" explained Seth, he took hold of both of her hands seeing the emotion in her eyes, he knew she was likely to hold it back but he also wanted to let her know that she wouldn't lose him again, that he would be there for her whenever she needed him to be. "I'm always going to be here Paige, like I said before you're my soul mate I know that, I want to be here for you when you needed me, so whenever you are ready to speak about what happened with Summer" added Seth, seeing the tears appearing in her eyes, he knew she was likely to tell him her true feelings.

"I don't know how to feel. I thought Summer was a friend, someone I thought of as a sister. But then she breaks Dean's heart, stops Ziggles from seeing his daughter and order you to be beaten half to death and tries to kidnap me for her own personal use. She tried to destroy our group with Cena, I just want to punch him and give her a piece my mind, make her pay for everything that she has done to everyone, at this point I wish I never met her" replied Paige, leaning into Seth, when he pulled her towards him, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She let her tears run freely, as Seth had one hand on the back of her head, rubbing it slightly, the other on the small of her back. Holding her close to himself.

"It will be alright Paige, you still have all of us here with you, to help you get through anything. It will take more than just Cena and Summer to rip the group apart, you know it will, we survived so much more than what those two can put us through, Summer doesn't have a future with us, she blew that when she turned against us" said Seth, trying to sooth her, he wished he could take her pain away, make her smile again, get everything to go back to how it was in high school. That was when they were at their happiest, when Summer hadn't done anything she had, when Dean was smiling rather than on autopilot, when he never messed up with Emma, when they were all happy and together as friends. He didn't know at which point Summer thought it would be a good idea to rip them apart, but he wished he had, just so he could have warned his friends namely Dean from the pain she has coursed to everyone.

"So when are we going to tell everyone that we are engaged?" randomly asked Paige completely changing the subject to a more happier one. She looked up at Seth, eyes still sparkling with tears but not as bad as they were before. He smiled down at her, if he was honest he hadn't actually thought of it, but he knew he wanted to do it somewhere that meant something to the both of them. He thought about it for a few minutes, then when something came to him he smiled slightly wondering what she would think of it, if he did it as a surprise as normally she hated surprised. He knew she did but the more he thought about this one the more he was sure she would like it. It would just be convincing some of the others to agree to it.

"It's a surprise. But it will be somewhere that means a lot to us. I promise you will like this surprise" replied Seth, taking hold of her hand and walking through the rest of the park. Smiling at her and how curious she had become. He knew they would have to go back to WWE soon, they were a big part of the television and they had been missing for a while. WWE had put it down as Sami being injured by Kevin Owens in NXT, Adrian training for his Wrestlemania moment, Dolph they were truthful about. AJ and Punk were still off due to their wedding. Adam was travelling the world and in England at the moment with the WWE Tour as was Sheamus, Emma and Randy, where as the three members of The Shield and Paige were resting up. Summer was still at WWE. They were aware of what happened between Paige and Summer and were working on making it part of a storyline. So that the tension between them could be explained.

The next day seen Bayley smiling like an idiot, she had spent the entire Sunday with Sami, learning how the company worked and finding out how the misfits could be there when they were attractions on WWE shows and TV. She loved how things could work and how the creative team worked so quickly. She was now more determined than ever to join her friends in the company itself and maybe one day go back and visit the school like they had done for her, and inspire them to be themselves and follow the dreams they had no matter how far fetched they were. She had learnt so much from them. She was wondering what it was like to be at Wrestlemania, to fight in the ring in front of that many people, to entertain them, hearing them cheer, boo and chant at something that happened. She wanted to experience every little bit of being a WWE Superstar, she hoped one day she could do that.

"Hey Bayley, WWE Hall of Fame is this week and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" asked Sami, seeing her surprise turn to shock then watching as she nodded her head so fast he was sure she gave her self whiplash. He smiled at her wondering if she was aware it was a formal occasion. "That means you have to wear a formal dress. I believe Paige still has to go dress shopping as does AJ. I also believe Emma is joining them to help, since Paige over there can be very picky when it comes to dress shopping" added Sami watching as Paige turned around and gave him the evils.

"I'm only picky because I hate dress shopping, and I'm not exactly the most girlie person you will find in WWE" replied Paige, she knew what she wanted, and would go to different stores if she had to just to find the dress that she was looking for or one that was close to it. Dress shopping wasn't at the top of her list of things to do, but knew both Emma and Layla would force her to go, last year Emma teamed with Alicia to get her to go, Dean even gave them permission to use rope against her. She smiled at that memory. "Hey Deano, do we get to meet this mysterious girl of yours or do we have to wait even longer to finally get to see her, since you said we already know her" asked Paige curious if they would get to meet this mysterious girl that Dean had been dating for a while now. He smiled at her which gave her the confirmation that she needed.

"You up for going dress shopping after we finish up here?" asked Emma, seeing Bayley once again nodded her head sharply, this time holding the back of her head. "Watch out you don't give yourself whiplash" added Emma, seeing the slight pout appear on Bayley's lip, she smiled then went back to speaking with Layla, she wanted to find her perfect man, Layla had hers, Paige's was in front of her even if she didn't see it like the rest of them did, Galina had Roman, and AJ married hers a few weeks prior, Bayley appeared to have hers in Sami which actually brought a smile to her features at seeing them together and Sami smiling like he used to. She honestly wished she could be as happy as they all used to be, it something that pained her really to think one of her friends had turned against them like they had.

"What sort of dress would I wear? The colour, style, fabric, I have decide what is going to go with it. Wait am I going to be on TV?" suddenly said Bayley starting to ramble on to the point she confused the boys and the girls were just laughing. Paige had to admit she was like that at one point, and was also wondering what Bayley would be like for prom, since that was coming up, it also brought the question on who she was going to the senior prom with. AJ remembered her first Hall of Fame, she remembered Paige's as well. How the raven haired one was, nervous and decided instead of wearing heels she would wear her Doc Martians, no one seemed to noticed any different, if they did then they didn't say anything about it, but then again seeing Paige being graceful and elegant wasn't an every day thing.

"Are you humming the Miss United States song?" suddenly asked Sheamus to Roman who wasn't actually paying attention to anything. He had zone out when Bayley starting to go on about her dress. Roman quickly looked around at Sheamus, not sure what to say to that one, or how he would tell them that Galina had got him to watch the beauty pageant somehow. Randy looked over at him also knowing where the guy was coming from as he had, had the song stuck in his head as well.

"I know what you mean Roman, Jo-Jo has been forcing me to watch it as part of the time we spend together. It is a catchy song. Now every time I looked at AJ, Emma, Paige, Layla or Bayley, I just imagine them as the contestants. AJ being New Jersey, Paige as Florida, Layla as Arizona, Emma from New York and Bayley being the one from California" replied Randy revealing he knew what it was like to have to watch the beauty pageant that he had no interest in and what it was doing to him in terms of the way he looks at the girls. Paige and AJ looked at each other then back at Randy and Roman like they were planning something, Punk and Seth looked at each other knowing whatever it was they were going to do it would both annoying to the duo in mind and also be amusing to the rest of them.

"She's beauty and she grace, she's queen of fifty states, she's elegance and grace, she's Miss United States, hold your crown up high, hold your crown up high, raise it to the sky, hold your crown up high" sang Paige and AJ, knowing it wasn't the actual song but the one from Miss Congeniality, the pair of them had been watching it a few days prior. Both Randy and Roman looked at them where as Bayley was smiling rather widely, Punk failed completely to hold in his laughter, instead falling off the bench with the rest of them laughing at him. Paige and AJ smiled sweetly at Roman and Randy seeing the rather unamused looks that crossed their features.

"This reminds me of when we were students here, other than the obvious nothing has really changed with us" suddenly said Justin, he always remembered hanging out on the stands, each of them talking about something, most of the time nonsense, some how making it sound interesting. The war between them and the popular girls and the jocks. Just being who they were, now he looks back on it they have all achieved what they wanted most for their careers, although Layla has now retired due to her injury, and he wasn't even in WWE any more. Seeing Paige and AJ wind up Randy and Roman even more and Punk falling off the bench reminded him of one particular time.

"Punk falling of the bench then reminds me of when Seth fell of them in senior year pulling Paige down with him" suddenly said Layla, remembering that time rather fondly. It was one of the more funnier memories she had from that year. There were also memories she didn't want to remember but being at the school in general brought all of them back good and bad. When Layla looked over to Seth and Paige she noticed they were in the exact same position as they were then. Paige in front of Seth, he was behind her with one leg either side of her slim frame, arms securely around her mid-section like he had a protective barrier around her. Layla smiled at that, she knew something was going on between the pair, although she had yet to figure out exactly what it is.

"I remember that one, that was when Paige said Seth could use beard conditioner, he rubbed his cheek against hers after that" replied Sami remembering, Bayley next to him listening with interest at hearing what they got up to when they were in their senior year. Paige and Seth looked at each other and chuckled at the memory, it was rather hard to forget that particular one, more so due to Seth falling off backwards and taking Paige with him, when he tried to stop himself falling but ended up pulling her down with him. "There was a lot of memories both good and bad during senior year" added Sami he could remember one of his best memories of becoming friends with Paige as it lead him to the people he was with now, he was thankful every day that he spoke to her that day when she was alone.

"Bad memories as in the time we were all up here. Punk helping AJ get the pink paint away from her eyes, Justin wiping the lipstick off of Layla, Sami attempting to get the blue powder off Emma using the sleeve of his hoody and Dean trying to brush the hair paint of of Summer's hair" answered Paige, that was one of the first ones that popped to mind when Sami said bad memories as well as good. The first one was actually Star when it come to Roman, the poor guy went through hell toward the end of the relationship with her and the aftermath included all of them. "If I remember rightly we girls got sent home that day. AJ ending up temporally blind from the paint" added Paige, she could remember being told about that the next day since she couldn't remember much.

"You forgot you collapsing after calling Star a bitch. You had a reaction to something in the spray tan that she sprayed over you. You passed out, I took you to the medical room and then carried you back home, stayed with you until you came round and the night since you asked me to stay with you" added Seth remembering that one, it had worried him that much, he didn't want to leave her even when she was in the safety of her own bedroom. Saraya had allowed him to stay, he remembered clearly that was the day he proved to Paige's parents he was serious about being with her and he would do whatever it took to over come any challenge placed in front of him or the pair of them as a couple. Now he looks back on it, what happened between them, was a challenge as it lead to them breaking up and Paige not talking to him for a year and a half, yet here they were after they returned to the high school where they first started dating, back together as a couple, hiding the secret that they were engaged.

"Okay what is going on between you two?" suddenly asked Dolph, he couldn't resist asking any longer. "Two weeks ago, Seth was trying to get Paige to talk to him, you were with different partners and now look at you back to the way you were, when we were students here" explained Dolph, causing the others to look around at him. Paige and Seth just smiled at each other wondering if someone other than the ones they told had figured it out. Paige had only told AJ and Bayley where as Seth had only told Dean since Roman was there when Seth asked Paige to marry him. Dean and Roman looked at each other and laughed as did AJ and Bayley although they had noticed Paige wasn't wearing an engagement ring, again both Roman and Dean knew the reason for that, since they had been helping Seth arrange everything for the day.

"We spoke to each other, I come to terms with what happened and got my best friend back, plus I'm with all of you guys again, its almost like we are students here again, just without everyone else who attended at the same time and Summer being replaced by Bayley" replied Paige, being honest but still not telling anyone else that they were actually back together and in the next stage of their relationship, the place where Dean had once been and AJ and Punk were but were now happily married after spending five years there. Seth placed his head on Paige's shoulder, still smiling about how he was going to reveal propose to Paige properly to the woman in his arms, and reveal it to everyone they knew at the same time.

"To change the subject. Have Becky and Finn made up their minds on the offer we made them?" asked Seth, completely changing the subject and putting the spotlight on to someone else instead. Most of them turned to look at Bayley who pulled out her phone, knowing that the duo would be together, since Bo had decided to join break and lunch clubs to see if he found a place where he belongs. He had thanked Becky, Finn and Bayley for allowing him to join him and for attempting to help him. Bayley quickly found the number of Becky in her phone and pressed the dial button, listening to it ring for a couple of minutes before hearing Becky's Irish accent through the speaker.

"Hey Becky, the original misfits were wondering if you and Finn had made a decision about their offer yet?" spoke Bayley noticing how the misfits were being quiet, she found it odd considering they had never been this quiet in all the time that she had known them. It was almost like they were playing some sort of joke that she didn't know about. "Yeah we are all on the stands where the sports field is, these guys are being unusually quiet hence why you can only hear me" replied Bayley looking at each other, they hadn't just gone quiet but they had all suddenly stopped moving altogether like someone had put them on pause, what was weirder they were all looking in the same direction. "Okay see you both in five, bye" again replied Bayley before hanging up the phone. When she followed the line of stare of all of them, she was surprised to see her former best friend with Summer Rae, John Cena and a blond boy, one that both Paige and Seth recognised instantly.

"I thought Cena and Summer were sent back to WWE since they were no longer needed here?" asked Bayley not receiving any reply. Things were made worse when Summer and Cena began to walk towards them, having spotted them where they were sitting together. Bayley had a feeling it wasn't going to end to well. Both of them stood at the bottom of the stands, Summer looking right at Dolph like she was trying to mentally tell him to come and reunite with her. Although it didn't appear like he cared all that much for what she wanted any more.

"Dolph, this wonderful young woman here has something to tell you" shouted John, wanting to be absolutely clear that the man in question could hear him. Cena himself had agreed to doing anything that Summer wanted him to do, she had given him one request if Dolph happened to not believe what she was saying, since there was a high probability of that happening then he knew he would have to do what Summer had asked of him. "You might want to listen to her" added John he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. The bunch before him weren't known for doing what was best for them when they were in their final year at the school, it was likely to be even worse now, considering at least five of them had made a career of breaking the rules that were set before them.

"I'm pregnant Dolph, you are the father" suddenly shouted Summer, before she could stop herself, she smiled none the less, especially when she seen how shocked he appeared to be, he even looked at the ones there with him to make sure he had heard what she had said right. She could tell that she had confused him and that she had put him in a predicament. She smiled to herself, she hadn't actually meant to tell him that but it had worked better than what she was originally going to tell him. Paige looked at Seth then to AJ who was close by where as Seth looked at her then to Roman and Dean wondering what the hell was happening.

"I don't believe you Summer. Prove that you are pregnant then I will talk, until then I am staying right where I am with my friends, with my daughter and with her mother" replied Dolph, thinking over it before he actually said anything. He didn't trust Summer, he knew about everything she had tried to do in the past, especially how she tried to break Dean and Paige up he knew all of the ways she had planned to do it, saying and falsifying evidence that Paige and Seth were still together was one of them, he had stopped guessing that the backlash from Paige would be the worst as she was unlikely to show any mercy towards the one who had caused so much pain. Summer looked over to Cena and nodded, the taller man picked a target and aimed, throwing what he had hold of at the chosen target, where as the other two boys aimed at two others. Sami quickly stood in front of Bayley, not risking her getting hurt or caught in the middle of any of the drama that didn't involve her. Punk carefully pulled AJ towards him kissing her when she reached him, hearing the rock hit the stands where she had previously stood, where as Paige caught the rock that was aimed at her, smiling at Seth, Dean and Roman when they looked at her.

"You're supposed to be a twenty something year old man, for once grow a pair and act you fucking age" said Paige, not even attempting to act like she had any mind filters as she had previously done, Seth, Roman and Dean chuckled from around her, this was the Paige they were used to being on the road with, the one that didn't have any sense of self preservation when she was in the ring, no incline of knowing what sanity was and no mind filters, whatever she was thinking she would say, no matter what the consequences were at a later date, she would just take them in her stride. Cena looked at Paige surprised as he hadn't expect her to suddenly say something like that considering she was normally a polite one or so he thought. "For once I am going to be the more mature one and not do anything to you until I am in the god damn ring" added Paige, revealing that she was going to let it go for now but not for long, instead she gave the rock to Sami who, threw it back as hard as he could as Cena, smiling slightly to himself when it hit his lower leg.

"Some day weirdo's will rule the world" said AJ, looking to each of the misfits before her and smiling when the other two arrived. They seemed happy about something although she could only guess what it was. She wouldn't have known about Paige's engagement had she not wrestled it out of Paige. The group returned to sitting how they were before, Seth once again placing his head on Paige's shoulder, he just wanted to be with her again, he wanted to protect her from everything that could hurt her.

"We have made our decision on the offer you made us to join the Misfits as fully fledged members" spoke Becky, her Irish accent showing through much like Sheamus, and similar to how Paige's used to. It caused the others to smile at her since it brought back the memories, especially the one where no one could really understand Paige except Sheamus, it was like she was speaking a completely different language. That was also one of the more funny times they had, especially when Dean spent the week after she had rejoined the misfits talking in an English accent, he had gotten a fair few odd looks from the teachers and students around the school. Especially those in the younger years who had only seen him around the grounds of the school.

"We have decided to accept the offer and join you" added Finn, stabling himself and holding Becky up when Bayley launched herself at them, happy that they had decided to join them. "Why wouldn't we join, we have spent the last couple of years being the new misfits, but being with you guys would be awesome, you guys are the originals, nothing can beat the originals" added Finn answering Bayley's silent question in the progress, he also got to hang out with some of his idols and learn from them, getting to know them, like Becky since she looked up to Paige for being different and being proud.


	12. Raw and SmackDown

Monday Night Raw. The longest running weekly program. Everything was leading up to the moment and today there was going to be a fair few surprises heading the way of the WWE Universe and for the roster, the creative team had done a lot of planning for this today. The only thing left to do now was convince those involved, a task that was easy said then done, especially when it come to the ones that were as popular as the ones they had in mind. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Paige, AJ Lee and CM Punk not to mention there would be a lot more of the Superstars involved with other major changes, but the one they were involved in were the biggest and likely to be the most surprising.

At this moment in time Paige and the trio known as The Shield were just leaving the office of one Vince McMahon the chairman of the company in which they worked for. The four of them seemed surprise at what was planned for them, they didn't think that they would do that at least not so soon, they also knew that the WWE Universe were likely to be upset or even angry at what was going to happen. The times were changing the four of them and the WWE Universe had to accept that if they were going to move forward. AJ and Punk were waiting outside of the office when the four walked out, both of them seeing how shock and surprised the four of them appeared to be. AJ knew then that they were the ones that were part of the biggest change that was coming on the nights Raw.

"I'm going to go to the locker room, see if I can clean my head, try and come to terms with what is going to happen tonight" suddenly said Paige, turning and walking in the opposite direction to where they three boys were going. Seth turned and went after her knowing that right now all she wanted was a hug and someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay. He knew she wanted reassurance, after all she was going to lose her title tonight and she was going to be out at ringside during the main event. He was unsure about the night's events and he was absolutely sure that Dean was going to hate it more and more as the time drew closer for it happen. Once Paige was back in the locker room she shared with the other women, she sat on her own in the corner, for this one time only Bayley and Becky were there getting a taster of what it was like backstage of a show. Becky and Bayley looked at each other the latter was going to go over to her when Emma quickly told them otherwise.

"Leave her be, Paige has a tendency to lash out at people around when she confused or unsure about something. Whatever the creative team have planned for her has made her uneasy and most likely confused about what they want her to do" suddenly said Emma, hearing the knocks on the door, when she had seen Paige enter the way she had, she sent a message to Dean knowing he was the one who could calm her the best, she smiled at him before stepping aside letting him in and pointing the corner that Paige had isolated herself to. "Thanks for this Dean" added Emma watching as he went towards her, how he sat besides her. Emma had realised a long time ago that Dean was the only one Paige wouldn't lash out at when she was like this, she had yet to figure it out why.

"Come on Paige, tell Deano what's wrong" whispered Dean seeing her look up with tears in her eyes, he knew then it wasn't her losing her title that was bothering her, it was what is to come during the main event. "I know that the plans for the main event is what's bothering you. It's bothering me to, but I knew it would eventually come we all did, it's time for a new era now, time to try something new, although my on screen relationship with you isn't anything new, we have been there and done that" added Dean nudging Paige a little, seeing a small smile appear on her lips although he could see that her eyes were still pretty glassy. "Whatever happens out there you know me, Seth and Roman will always be there for you, plus you heard what Steph said, you will be responsible for the later changes that will change the face of this company. She is intending you to be the queen of women's division as well as to affect the rest of WWE as well. You are set to play the biggest role in the company, to be involved in the biggest story lines" continued Dean seeing the way she was looking at him.

"But in order for that to happen, I have to sacrifice not only my title but the one thing I promised I would never give up. It just raises the question. Is it worth the sacrifice that I have to make?" replied Paige, she knew what Dean was saying was true. But that didn't mean she had to like what was going to happen. She knew the outcome for the future, she knew she would be the most loved and the most hated at some point, that was the fun of being a WWE Superstar you would either be a loved baby-face, an admired anti-hero or a hated heel. Dean smiled at her, he knew what her future could one day hold, the same thing that many people had said was already in the future of Punk, Roman, Seth and himself. He would be amazed if Paige could one day be there too.

"Look to the future Paige, all of this will secure you in the Hall of Fame, every superstars dream is to be there. Out of everyone here Stephanie hand picked you for this, you have proven time and time again that you are ready for this, you have taken every moment to shine, every chance to prove those who underestimated you wrong. Nikki and Brie aren't the future of the Women's division, neither is Natalya, you are the future, just like Seth Roman and myself are the chosen ones to be the future of the men's division" replied Dean he knew his talk with her had worked when she smiled up and him. When he stood up he offered her his hand, smiling when she took it, he pulled her to her feet and hugged her. "This is your chance, you're once in a lifetime opportunity you have been talking about, don't waste it. you're already amongst the greatest, now it's time to become a legend" added Dean before letting her go and kissing her on the cheek before leaving, he knew that his little prep talk with her had helped.

Post Payback Raw.

The show had started, the WWE Universe were going crazy, they had seen one hell of a pay per view the night before, especially with Shield destroying Evolution for the second time in a row when it come to the events. They were expecting the Raw show to be the end of several feuds and the start of some new ones. At this moment in time Nikki Bella was in a two on one handicap match against Alicia Fox and Askana, her twin had quit the night before in order for her husband Daniel Bryan to keep his title, in the progress Brie had unwittingly abounded Nikki to a fate that worse than any that Daniel Bryan would have suffered, Nikki was not set to be put in unfair matches, where there was no way she could win, to make it even worse she knew no one was going to come to her aid.

The match had ended with Alicia doing the scissor kick, and a beat down on Nikki after. All the while Stephanie watching making sure Brie knew this was all on her for choosing her husband over her twin. By the time the beat down had finished Nikki could barely stand and was thankful for the appearance of Paige to help her to the back, she knew the other woman had broken character and that their was likely to be consequences but she was none the less thankful for someone caring enough to come and help her. Paige was soon joined by AJ both woman together helped her to the medical office so she could be checked out for any serious injuries. She once again thanked both woman for helping her.

It was the final match of the night, Roman Reigns vs. Randy Orton. Roman had come down to the ring through the live audience with Dean and Seth, Paige with them in her black ring gear, they had changed her title match at the last moment, since Natalya informed Stephanie the effects of everything that was going to happen that night had one Paige. Roman picked Paige up, placing her on the barricade just like every other time she came down to the ring with the group, while Dean carefully placing her on her feet near the steel stairs. Once the four of them were in the ring, Evolutions music began, Randy came out first, then Triple H with a sledge hammer, and finally Batista with Stephanie appeared on the stage, each looking at the ones in the ring and slowly making their way towards the ring. Seth had gone out of the ring, to get two steel chairs, taking Paige with him, he made sure she was the furthest side of the ring.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, what we do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was plan A. Tonight is plan B. There's always a plan B" said Triple H, he gave a sinister smile to the four in the ring as did Randy, Batista and Stephanie. Roman, Dean and Seth looked to one and other and then behind them towards Paige. She nodded at them like she was giving them her approval to attack. Seth smiled at her, as Roman and Dean stepped forward. As they did Seth slowly turned around looked towards Paige, the Evolution before using the steal chair he had to smack Roman in the back with it. Watching as the bigger man feel to the bottom rope. Dean stood their in shock as did Paige neither knowing what was happening. Dean's instinct now was to protect Paige, he began to make his way over to her. Only to attack by Seth who literally broke a chair over his back while also assaulting Roman with it also.

Paige slowly dropped down to her knee's holding her hands over her lips like she was trying not to cry at what was happening before her. After Seth had curb stomped Dean on to the other steal chair he had, he climb out of the ring to the chants of you sold out, giving the chair to Randy. Who was more than happy to inflict more damage on Roman even as going as far as to RKO a helpless Roman on the steal chair he had just been beating the man with. Paige was leaning against the ropes the entire time, watching as the assault happened, not being able to do anything to stop it due to her body freezing, paralysing her to the spot she was in. Randy smiled sinisterly at her as did Triple H and Stephanie when they entered the ring, Seth however looked at her in guilt that he had hurt her. He watched as Dean attempt to get to her when he noticed she was still in the ring. He feared they would do something to her too. That was only proven right when Stephanie pulled her to her feet, then slapped her around the face before kicking her in the midsection and delivering a pedigree to her, leaving Paige lying besides Dean and Roman.

"Ladies and Gentle, you have just bared witness to the end of the Shield" said Stephanie kneeling next to Paige, placing the diva's title of her motionless form. She noticed how Dean had dragged his hurting form over to Paige and grabbed hold of her hand, signalling that they were still united. After than the show went of air. Evolution and Seth left the ring, Seth looking back one last time at the people he was leaving behind, the people he had just sacrificed. He knew there were going to be questions from the WWE Universe, but he didn't care all he cared for were the people he had betrayed, for Paige who he felt guilt for, he knew she was aware that the Shield was going to implode however she was unaware that he was the one to turn on his brothers, so her surprise was genuine, she found out when everyone else did.

After the Authority as they know called themselves left the ring returning backstage, the medical team came down to the ring to check on the three in the ring. Dean by now was in a kneeling position as was Roman both of them attempting Paige to sit up. When Stephanie hit Paige with the pedigree she had caught Paige's head of the steal chair. The three of them with the help of the medical team struggled backstage. Seth joining them and helping Paige since Dean was struggling to keep himself up as well as Paige. He knew the WWE Universe had brought it, the Shield was over, Seth had now severed his ties to Dean and Roman, and on SmackDown he was going to do one thing to cause the duo more harm. He kissed Paige on the forehead when she leant against him, Stephanie, Randy and Triple H came to check on the three, Stephanie had noticed too late the chair was then when she did the pedigree, she had worried for Paige but had to stay in character, they all did.

Bayley, Emma, Sami, Adrian, Sheamus, Becky, Finn, Adam, Dolph, AJ and Punk along stood backstage staring at the monitor in catering area, wondering if what they had seen actually happened or if this was some sort of joke. The end of the Shield a group that had formed back in their high school days. It was gone and Seth, their Seth was the one who destroyed it. It was surprising and shocking to say the least. It occurred to Bayley and Emma then, was this what had gotten to Paige earlier on in the night when she isolated herself to the corner in the women's locker room. Was this one of the major changes that they had all been told was coming. Eva had soon joined them, of course she hadn't taken any notice of what happened, so when Paige appeared after she had gotten changed, Eva went up to her with a huge smile on her face. There was one thing that hadn't changed from school, Paige and Eva still hated each other. Paige stood for everything that Eva hated and was against where as Paige just couldn't stand Eva, there was something about her that wound the raven haired woman up.

"Paige, there is the major change coming up in the division, i.e. you are dropping your title to me" said Eva when she reacted Paige, the red head seemed happy that she would be getting the title. Paige looked up at her since she was staring at the floor before. Paige shook her head before grabbing Eva by her hair and throwing her over one of the near by tables, she let out a primal scream after that, walking over to Eva and launching her at one of the walls, all the others could do was stand by and watch. The three that once made up the Shield appeared, Seth and Dean holding Paige back, where as Roman made sure that Eva was okay, although he knew that she would likely to be hurt considering Paige has just let her pent up anger out on her. Dean looked over at the ones who stood by and watched silently asking the question of what happened. Where as Seth tried to calm Paige down.

"Eva being her normal self, thought now was a great time to tell Paige that she was going to be dropping her title to her. As normal Eva didn't watch the show when it doesn't have anything to do with her so she didn't see the end of the Shield. Paige just grabbed a handful of hair and threw her over the table then into the wall a few times, she just snapped" replied Emma, she knew Paige was likely to be hurt and confused and she knew she would lash out but never had she seen Paige react like this before. It was clear that Paige was changing as well, she was going back to the Anti-Diva the one she was when she was in NXT, the one who never backed down even when everyone told her she couldn't do it.

"I don't care that I have to drop my title. But I wont drop it to someone who is about as dangerous as wet cardboard and can't fight her way out of a paper bag" suddenly said Paige. It was at that point Dean just chuckled to himself. He thought it was what happened in the ring that had caused her to lash out, like they all did, but it was just an over reaction to finding out that she was going to lose a title match to Eva. It was no secret that the two didn't get on. "I would rather lose the title to Summer, at least she can fight instead of messing every move up" added Paige, Roman knew then, it was going to be a hard time calming her down, he remembers the last time she was like this was when she had to forfeit her NXT women's title, although she wasn't as bad.

"Seth, Dean take Paige home. Emma, Sami, Sheamus make sure Finn, Becky and Bayley get home since they have school in the morning. Dolph going and spend the rest of the night with Kaitlyn and Celeste, if she asks about what happened just tell her Paige snapped. Adrian go with Sami, and AJ and Punk you get the rest of the night to do whatever you want, I will inform Layla and Justin of what happened so they have the heads up of Paige being hostile tomorrow" said Roman, he knew Paige could be dangerous but even he had never expected her to suddenly attack Eva the way she had, he understood she was angry about having to lose the title to her and about everything that had happened during the Raw show, but even so that was an over reaction even by Paige's standards.

Thursday Night SmackDown came around quickly, due to what had happened after Monday Night Raw. Stephanie had changed the plans that were put in place for Paige to retain her title, instead she had taken Paige's recommendation of Emma, Summer, Natalya, AJ, Naomi, Tamina or Beth be the one she drops the title to. Stephanie had reviewed Eva's work and ultimately decided to send her back down to NXT until she improves her in ring skills. She had informed Paige of that and also told her she had no match for SmackDown and that she would keep the title until just before Money In The Bank, then she will lose it to a surprise opponent something that Paige had agreed to. Stephanie had made sure these changes stuck due to Paige playing a big part in the current storyline with the Shield members, after all she was in the ring when the implosion of the Shield happened on the Raw before.

In the ring at the moment Seth being interviewed Michael Cole over his actions on the Raw before, he was sat listening to what Michael was saying and also what the WWE universe were chanting, some of them where chanting the same as they did on Monday night "You sold out" and others were chanting "Why? Seth why?". Oddly he wasn't really bothered what they were chanting the only thing that was running through his mind was Paige's reaction how she paralysed with shock at what had happened before her and that she couldn't do anything to stop it without getting herself hurt as well. "So Seth, everyone here is wondering why did you turn on your Shield brothers, why did you turn your back on Paige?" asked Michael, that's what hit him the most, in order to change everything he had to sever his connection with Dean and Roman and also turn his back on Paige. Seth stood up from his chair, microphone in hand.

"You want to know why I did what I did? The only person who has the right to know is me" replied Seth revealing he wasn't going to tell anyone why he betrayed his brothers, why he left Paige the way he did. "Roman and Dean weren't my brothers, they were business partners and I severed a business connection, that's it. The only thing I regret is Paige was there and got hurt because she was an ally of the Shield" added Seth revealing that Paige getting hurt was what he regretted out of all of it. Backstage Roman and Dean were watching what he was saying, they both looked at each other, at least he was still showing signs of the Seth they had partnered with he still showed that he cared for Paige but that was likely to be more of the real Seth showing through rather than the character.

Later on in the night it was Roman and Dean in the ring with Paige. The three were set to do a segment, Dean had made sure Paige was okay the whole time. He was aware that the WWE Universe either what Saige to happen or Ambraige, they were about to get one of them, but that was just to give them something they wanted as they had destroyed their favourite stable the Monday before hand. Paige had the microphone, she was waiting for the WWE Universe to calm down a little before she spoke. Dean was pacing behind her where as Roman was stood just wanting to know the truth of why he was betrayed, why Seth had joined the Authority when they fought so hard to bring them down once and for all.

"We all have battle scars from Payback. We all have battle scars from Monday, but eventually the will heal and fade away, but that doesn't explain why Seth Rollins betrayed us, why he attacked Dean and Roman here with a steal chair. Why he turned his back on us. I will find out the truth Seth, even if I have to tear my division apart, even if I have to show everyone here the real reason why I am Miss Hell In Boots. I don't care what I have to do to get those answers, even if that means I have to go after you sweet little Authority princess in Summer Rae" suddenly said Paige hearing the WWE Universe cheer for what she said, for those who had seen her in NXT, then they knew what she could be like, all hell was going to break loose and no one was going to be safe from the wrath of Paige.

"The Shield was untouchable, and we will go down as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment groups history ever" said Dean once Paige gave him the microphone, he smiled at her while taking the microphone from her, placing one of his hands on her shoulder waiting until she nodded to his silent question, before continuing with what he was saying. "We dominated WWE, we beat everybody, even evolution. But we weren't healthy, we had a cancer inside of us, little did we know that's cancer's name … cancer's name was Seth Rollins" added Dean trying to control his anger when he said Seth's name, it was clear Roman wasn't too pleased either as he started to pace at the name of the former member. "History is full of people like you Seth, everybody in this building knows someone like you Seth, the kind of guy who will stab his brother in the back, a suck up, a sell out to the Authority" Dean paused looking right at the camera again trying to take control of his anger before he takes it out on someone and doing something he regrets. "Now when I get the opportunity, to rearrange you face which I will. Your nose isn't going to be here anymore, it's going to be over here, by your ear. I say ear because you're only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots, I'm going to stuff it in your mouth, there will be plenty of room where your teeth used to be. Seth Rollins, my brother. You are scum, when you stand in this ring again tonight, we are going to listen to what you have to say, we are going to listen to you lie through your teeth, we are going to listen to Triple H's words coming out of your mouth, then we are going to beat the hell out of you" said Dean finishing what he had to say and throwing the microphone to the ground walking away before spotting Roman wanted to say something to which he put his hands up and the leant down to pick up the microphone and give it to Roman.

"Seth you have committed the most unforgivable sin" said Roman to pause for a few minutes quietly growling down the microphone and watching Dean go over to Paige "You're the scum of the earth, there's things you don't do in life. You don't tug on Superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back. But you're only part of the problem the other parts of Evolution and Stephanie. Randy Orton, he runs around here and he thinks everyone owes him something, he thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you Randy, you are going to be the ass of this company. And when I'm done with you I'm coming for you Triple H, the King of Kings, we're going to have our own game of thrones. Believe that" added Roman before throwing the microphone behind him. Listening to the crowd cheering for them, they were aware that Seth was backstage or that he was around the building somewhere. It wasn't long before he made himself known, he stood at the top of the ramp. Noticing Paige was the only one outside of the ring.

"Paige" suddenly said Seth not moving from his place on top of the ramp, he watched as did Roman and Dean as she walked around the ring so she was in between the ramp and the ring. "All this right now, we can walk and go our separate way. Guess what we will be fine but what if fine isn't good enough" added Seth, completely ignoring that Dean and Roman were in the ring, instead he spoke directly to the raven haired woman stood between him and his former brothers. Paige looked at him, to the WWE Universe and then to Roman and Dean who stood in the ring, still like they were planning the best way to get revenge on the one who had betrayed them. On the one who had hurt them. Dean handed Paige the microphone that they had all used earlier on. She smiled in thanks to him before looking right back at him.

"How stupid do you think I am. I will not make the same mistake that you did" replied Paige, getting in the ring standing between Dean and Roman. "I will not betray them Roman and Dean. I will not turn my back on them as you did" added Paige making her point clear, she was going to stand her ground no matter what the Authority put in her way. She was sticking with the two who had stayed with her.


	13. Mischief and Realisation

The misfits ere back at WWE High, Paige and Dean were close again due to Dean having his heart broken once again, this time by Renee who had said she was in love with someone else right after she had met all of his friends from his school days. He didn't know how to react so he walked out of the apartment that they shared and went to Paige's, she had allowed him to stay with her, she had gotten him to open up about his feelings on the situation he was once again in, Seth and Roman had also been told what happened, she had also asked to speak with Dean, he was wondering if what he was seeing was actually happen or his mind playing tricks on him. He could have sworn some of the time Dean looked at Paige was suggesting he wanted more than just friendship with her again, if that was the case he didn't know how to feel about it after all Paige was his fiancée, he loved her although he was beginning to question whether that love as in a romantic way or in a friendship way. He had also found himself thinking about another woman more often that he should.

"Hey Dean can I talk to you about something?" asked Seth, seeing Dean nod before walking away from their friends, he knew like Dean did that their friends would be curious and ask questions on what they were talking about. Seth looked behind him to make sure the man that they called the Lunatic Fringe was there, smiling slight when he seen him there. "I wanted to ask you about the looks you keep giving Paige?" suddenly asked Seth when he was sure thy were out of hearing range of the rest. He knew by the way that Dean looked at him the other man was not expecting him to ask anything like that.

"Okay I wasn't expecting anything like this. There isn't anything going on between us, she is your fiancée, she wouldn't hurt you like that" replied Dean, kind of dodging the question, he was being truthful there was nothing going on between them no matter how much he wished there was, to him Paige was the perfect partner, he wouldn't want her to change, she was perfect the way she was, he thought Renee as his match yet she had broke his heart y saying she as not only in love with one of his friends but also had a one night stand with that said friend. "She helped me deal with my emotions hen it come to the Summer fiasco and again she had bee there to help me over the last couple of days with Renee. She has been my rock Seth, I just want to repay her in some way" added Dean knowing Seth was going to ask something else, it was just the question of what. Seth nodded to what Dean had said, he had to admit Paige had always been there when one of them needed her.

"Are you still in love with Paige? you're my brother so I am hoping you will be honest with me. I wont be mad if you are" said Seth all he wanted was the truth , he had planned to speak to Paige about something he wanted to confess something to her before he ended up doing something stupid and hurting her again, something he was not intending to do again. He looked at Dean again seeing the surprised expression, he guessed Dean thought he was going to talk about how he was going to reveal his engagement to the raven haired beauty. He could see the shock in Dean's eyes begin to fade as he began to think about his answer. Seth waited patiently for Dean to answer his question, he only hoped he would be honest with him, he smiled at Dean in return when he smile at him.

"If I'm honest with you. Yes I'm still in love with her. I thought I loved Paige as a sister but that more I think about it the more I realise that I love her in a romantic way. But she is with you, I wont be responsible for you two getting hurt no matter how much I love her. I have been in that position twice, I don't want to be the reason for you to be there or Pie to be tin that situation again, the first time was hard on her, I'm sure then either of us want to be the reason why she is there again" replied Dean being completely hones with Seth. Oddly Dean noticed Seth didn't seem too distraught about what he had confessed. Seth bro hugged him before smiling and walking away, Dean looked in the way Seth walked swearing Seth appeared revealed rather than angry.

It wasn't long before Dean walked back to the stands where they all were, he noticed neither Paige or Seth were there. He looked around also spotting that Bayley, Becky and Finn were gone as well but he put that down to them going to their classes since it was an important year for them, plus Sami didn't seem that worried about Bayley not being there. Roman noticed that Dean appeared confused about something, he also had a feeling it had something to do with his talk with Seth, either that or it was that neither Seth or Paige were there. He also knew Dean was still trying to work out who Renee had cheated on him with.

"You alright buddy?" asked Roman noticing Dean not paying attention to what the rest of them were talking about. Dean looked at him like he didn't hear what he had asked. "I asked if you were okay, you seem distracted over something" repeated Roman seeing Dean nod to answer his question , Roman could tell something was bothering him. "You sure?" asked Roman, he knew Dean to well, so knew he was holding something back. It was just guessing what it was or getting him to tell one of them that was the problem.

"Just trying to work out who Renee cheated on me with, and why Seth asked the questions he did. It was like he was trying to tell me something without actually tell me is you know what I mean" replied Dean seeing Roman nodding to what he had sad. It wasn't long before Seth and Paige returned, Paige appeared to be distancing herself from everyone and Seth appeared to be concerned about her. Roman, Sami, Randy and Dolph also noticed that Paige was beginning to distancing herself from everyone else. It wasn't long before she stood up and walked away, Dean knew it was because she needed space to think, although it worried a few of them when she walked off without saying a single word to any of them.

Dean went looking for Paige when she didn't return to them on the stands or turn up for the classes that she was assigned to, it was then that Dean decided to call her worrying since neither of them had seen or heard from her since she walked off. He sighed in relief when she answered his call, she sounded hurt and whispered her location. He quickly excused himself so he could go to her, he walked to the area in the sports field where they used to go during their hay day at the school and where their graduation ceremony took place five years prior. Dean smiled when he seen Paige, she waved at him, he could see that she had been crying although he had no idea what she had been crying over but figured it was something to do with her talk with Seth. His first reaction upon reacting her was to wrap her in his arms, to his surprise she didn't try and get out of it like she would have normally done although she still stiffened up.

"What's wrong? You just got up and walked away, the others are worried about you, Seth hasn't mentioned what you spoke about" whispered Dean placing his hands on her shoulders, her eye make up had smudged and ran down her cheeks creating dark tear tracks down her face. Paige smiled at him slightly before looking to the ground, he could see that it upset her to the point she didn't want to look at anyone who brought up the subject.

"He called of the engagement. Admitted that he had been thinking of a woman that he had met at the hospital" spoke Paige answering Dean's question. "I told him to follow his heart, I could tell he wanted to be with her, see if he can figure out what he wants" added Paige seeing the way Dean looked at her, it made her wonder what he was thinking as it wasn't very often he looked at her from the side with his famous cheeky smile stretched across his lips. He placed an arm around her shoulders leading her to the bathrooms so she could wipe the wake up from her cheeks, then he would take her back to the others. He knew they would be worried since she had never done this before.

"Well you still have me, as you know you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm in it for the long haul" said Dean smiling when Paige did "Besides at least we can do whatever we want without worrying about a partner, we are both single. Again" added Dean after a while of silence between them as they slowly made their way back to the stands, where the rest of the group would be waiting for them or at least one of them to return.

"True" replied Paige thinking about what she was going to do now, she was a single woman. "Horror film night?" asked Paige seeing Dean smile and nod at her, he noticed the mischievous grin that started to appear on her lips, it was at that point he started to get curious on what she was up to. He didn't have to wait long to find out, Paige kissed his cheek while undoing the chain around his neck, quickly running knowing he would come out of shock soon, it wasn't long before she heard the fast paced foot steps and jingling of change behind her, she knew he was chasing her, like she was aware that it was for the fun of it rather than to get his chain back. There was a high chance he wouldn't notice it was missing until later on. Paige quickly ran up the stands hiding behind Randy who smiled at least she was smiling again. Bayley, Becky and Finn had returned for their lunch break smiling with the rest of the group. It wasn't long before Dean came running along, Seth and Roman looked at each other, chuckling to themselves.

It was then that Dean suddenly stopped his smile faded as he noticed something, something he wished he hadn't. In one of the picture that Renee had sent him after she revealed she had a one night stand with one of his friends, there was an arm of a man wearing a silver band around his wrist, it was only now he realised who it belonged to. Punk had noticed the sudden change and also his focus was now completely on the man Paige was hiding behind. Randy Orton. Punk carefully took hold of Paige's arm gently pulling her towards himself and AJ knowing that Dean was about to blow. Paige must have noticed as well since she didn't put up much of a fight, instead she walked over to where AJ was, not having the slightest idea what was going on. All she was sure of was Randy being the target of Dean's sudden anger, she looked at Dean wondering what had caused his sudden mood change.

"Dean, before you do anything. I regretted what happened as soon as it did. I didn't want to ruin your happiness with Renee or ruin mine with Jo-Jo" suddenly said Randy realising what Dean had worked out, he smiled sadly as he realised Renee had broke Dean's heart because she thought there was a connection between them. He also knew eventually he would have to tell Jo-Jo that he slept with another woman weeks before hand and that woman also happened to be Dean's then girlfriend. He could see Dean didn't care if he regretted it or about his relationship with Jo-Jo being ruined by a mistake.

"I don't care care if you regret it or not. I just want to know why" replied Dean clearly trying to keep his anger under control. It was then Dolph noticed Summer, Cena, Charlotte and Tyler once again walking past, he hoped that the talk between Dean and Randy didn't turn into a full blown argument as it would give Summer something she wanted and Cena the thing he had working towards since the creation of the misfits, when they attended the school as students.

"It was a stupid mistake, me and Jo-Jo had an argument over something stupid and Renee was talking about how you would spend more time with the girls and Kaitlyn than you would with her or you would go into your own world like you were thinking of someone else when you were supposed to be spending time with her. It happened so fast I didn't know what I was doing until was over and too late. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be the reason why your relationship with her" replied Randy he could see the anger and frustration grow in Dean's eyes. He could also see the hurt at least Dolph had a point he was the tricked by Summer.

"Congratulations Randy, you failed. In case you haven't noticed she broke with because she loves you after the pair of you of you slept together now because of that mistake yu have also hurt your own girlfriend. Someone you were supposed to love and care for" said Dean he was letting out his emotions on the situation and betrayal that one of his friends could do something like that to him. "Either you tell Jo-Jo what happened with Renee or I will, she deserves to know the truth" added Dean knowing if Randy hadn't told him until now then he wouldn't have told Jo-Jo either.

Dean turned around and sat with Seth and Roman no longer wanting to think about being betrayed by one he considered a friends again, it was also one that didn't have a good point behind it, it was then Dean looked over to Paige noticing she was wearing a chain that looked identical to his own around her neck.

"Hey, is that my chain your wearing?" asked Dean gaining the attention of the others but keeping his line of sight locked on Paige, to which she gave him on innocent smile, to which he knew it was that was only confirmed when Paige nodded to him. He smiled in reply trying to work out when she got the chain from him as he hadn't remembered giving it to her. "When did you get that off me?" asked Dean coming up blank when he tried to think about it. Paige once again smiled innocently smiled at him, causing AJ and Bayley to giggle and Punk, Sami, Roman and Seth to chuckle to themselves at the scene before them.

"Earlier on when we were walking back here, the mischievous smile" replied Paige seeing the realisation dawned on Dean, she smiled again knowing Dean would start planning his payback on her, Dean smiled to himself shaking his head as it dawned on him, she got his chain after he went to slight shock, that she kissed him on the cheek. It amused him really as being at the school again was forcing each of them to face their problems and also sit up and take notice what each of them had in front of them, it was also returning them to how they were when they were students out at the school.

"It suits you" replied Dean smiling at Paige complimenting her on her wearing his chain. In his own he was flirting with her but then again there had always been friendly flirting and banter between the two of them, he could still remember playing Tag and Hide with her around one of the many arena's they had visited with WWE. Nikki and Brie said the were cute and even attempted to play the games themselves with John Cena and Daniel Bryan. There had been many times where the pair of them had been playing some random game to entertain themselves, and been caught on camera for different WWE Network shows including Total Diva's and Swerved.

 **Hey guys, I have just taken down the poll to do with WWE High Next Generation, I have got the answer you from the poll. Realm of Darkness is the next story to be uploaded. Happy Reading.**


	14. Misfits Then Now Forever

WWE High were celebrating, for the sixth time in a row they had won the wrestling tournament, Vince had been arrange the graduation for his senior year students, as well as the year book photo's. He had also been preparing the students for their exams knowing that it was going to be a stressful time, he was also aware none of them had given it much thought for the prom so he asked the misfits to secretly arrange it for the senior year, he also wanted them to attended it since they had helped out during the year and several of the students in the year considered them teachers. Although he only intended them to be there for a month they volunteered to come when they weren't doing other things.

At this moment in time, Paige was sat in her apartment. Dolph had some how convinced her to babysit Celeste while he went on a date with Kaitlyn. She was also waiting for the others to arrive, Layla had called the rest of the together saying that she and Justin had some news and wanted to share it with all of them. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, Paige smiled at the little girl in front of her, giving her a juice box and went to answer the door. She smiled when she seen Dean on the other end, he seemed happy about something, she stepped aside letting him although she wasn't sure why he knocked, he had his own key, considering he pratically live with her. Seth and Roman appeared out of nowhere, shortly after Dean entered. The pair of them had spent the last couple of hours trying to get Dean to tell Paige the truth.

About half an hour later and the only two that hadn't arrived were the two with the news. Layla and Justin. Even Dolph and Kaitlyn had come back from their date wanting to spend the rest of it with their little girl. Seth and Roman were still trying to convince Dean to tell Paige something although they weren't having much luck at the moment. Paige was talking with AJ about the upcoming superhero films something they both like to go and watch when they weren't doing anything to do with their job in WWE or volunteering at the school. Adam was trying to hide from Celeste as he had lolly pops which Celeste was after, Kaitlyn and Dolph had made it clear she couldn't have any since she had already had her limit of sugar.

"Paige, you got a minute?" asked Dean, after he had gotten the raven haired woman's attention, it had been a week since Seth called off his engagement to Paige, ever since then Seth had been trying to convince him to renew his relationship with Paige, yet he had refused to out of fear she would turn him down, it was only a few minutes ago that Roman had said he would never know if she would turn him down if he didn't tell her the truth. Paige nodded at him, before he lead her to the kitchen closing the door behind him, he could feel his hands start to get sweaty, it was now he was starting to get nervous about telling her, it didn't help he could feel his stomach knotting up. He smiled nervously at Paige.

"You alright? You seem nervous about something" asked Paige starting to worry about him, Dean nodded to her question, taking silent breaths to try and get himself to a point where he could actually speak to her and not feel like he was going to stutter and make an idiot out of himself. He could see Paige starting to worry, it was sparkling in her eyes along with the curiosity on what he wanted with her. He was starting to feel like he had been with her in the kitchen for hours and like there was an awkward silence between them, he wasn't sure if he should just let her go and rejoin their friends.

"Yeah I'm good, just trying to find the right words to tell you something" replied Dean, smiling at Paige, he thought it was odd they were the opposite sides of the room especially considering what he was going to attempt to tell her. "I thought what is between us is sibling love but just seeing you and being around you puts a smile on my lips, I realised after Renee cheated on with Randy, that who I wanted was in front of me the entire, that you are the one I really want to be with, you're smart, an amazing wrestler, beautiful and to me your perfect. I want to be the one who wakes up with you in their arms, I want to be the one who makes you laugh when your sad or puts a smile on your lips just because I can. I want to be the one who you come to when you just want to talk. I love you Paige, and hate the fact that I might not be the one who gets tha…." explained Dean, he was surprised when Paige kissed him, he was surprised at first but that soon went away as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back, a small smile appearing on his lips. It wasn't long before she pulled away, Dean looked at her as his smile got bigger and the nerves he had previously been feeling going away. "So does this mean you will be mine again?" asked Dean still holding her in his arms, he couldn't help but get hopefully.

"Did me kissing you not make it obvious?" sarcastically asked Paige, seeing Dean smile at her in reply, wondering why Renee had to break his heart before he realised who he was looking for was in front of him the entire time. "Shall we rejoin the others? I'm pretty sure I heard Layla and Justin arrived a couple of minutes ago" added Paige, smiling at Dean when he kissed her nose, taking hold of her hand and leading her back to the living room. He waved to Justin and Layla, he knew like Paige did the others would ask questions, well except Roman and Seth who had convinced him to tell the woman who he know had his arm around how he was feeling. AJ and Punk stood next to the pair while waiting for the news that Layla and Justin had to tell them.

"Okay, me and Layla have two piece of big news. The first is that we are getting married" excitedly said Justin, while Layla showed the girls her engagement ring and was congratulated, so far for the group there had been one engagement that lead to marriage, one that ended in heartbreak and the other leading to the couple choosing to go their separate ways. It made them wonder how this one was going to end, a happy ending where they got married or have a sad ending where the wedding was called off for one reason or another. It made the group happy that another pair was moving along with their relationship. It also made them wonder what the other news was.

"And I'm pregnant" announced Layla, a smile spreading across her lips, she wanted her friends to be the first to know that there would be other member of the misfits, although like Celeste the next generation of misfits. Once again the pair were congratulated, Kaitlyn being the one to be the happiest, after all she had been there and done it, although she didn't have Dolph how everyone was sure that Layla would have Justin, she could tell they were a happy couple and were excited to be settling down together, they had been together the longest and had been living together for five years. It was then that it hit Seth that he would have to introduce Zara to the group before him, it worried him as he didn't want the same thing to happen that happened with Dean and Renee. Randy was still trying to work out his friendship with Dean, as well as trying to get over his break up with Jo-Jo who had left him once it had sank in what he was telling her.

"So what new with all you guys? You know since me and Layla haven't been with you guys at the school for a couple of weeks" asked Justin seeing the way some of them looked at him. He knew then something big had happened. "Alright what's happened?" added Justin looking over to Layla who had an expression to match his own, he knew Randy was hiding something since he was staying as far from Dean as he possibly could, and Seth was nowhere near Paige, then you had the never ending situation with Summer, which only seemed to be getting worse by the day. Especially with what she had recently proven.

"Well Paige and Seth called off their engagement, deciding they were better off as friends, Randy and Jo-Jo broke up after it was revealed that Randy was the one Renee slept with, and Summer proved that she is actually pregnant, she's saying Dolph is the father but she wont tell anyone the dates" replied Punk revealing what happened, he knew something was happening between Paige and Dean considering the lunatic misfits was nervous before he went into the kitchen, now he had returned from the kitchen, a smile stretched across his lips and Paige with him. "Oh and there is something going on between these two" added Punk seeing the innocent look that Dean and Paige gave him, he just chuckled at that, especially when they were trying to hide it and failing quite epically.

"So the psycho pair are back together?" excitedly asked Bayley, she had to admit they did make a good couple and they had a little name for their pairing. Bayley smiled innocently when both Dean and Paige looked at each other then to her, before nodding to her question. Seth smiled from his spot as did Roman who was stood next to him. Sami couldn't stop smiling considering the names for each couple, you had the Psycho Pair for Paige and Dean, Bubbly Couple for Sami and Bayley, Mummy and Daddy for Kaitlyn and Dolph, AJ and Punk were the Comic Duo and then Legendary Couple were Justin and Layla due to being together the longest. It was just the rest of them who had to find their perfect partners, everyone knew Roman and Galina were serious, even when they had broken up several times over the last five years. They had still to find out the identity of Adrian's mystery woman, as well as the one Seth was now with, each of them were curious about who Emma had been sneaking off to see as of late, they had been acting like they didn't notice but AJ had been keeping record.

It was then there was another knock on the door. Paige opened it only to come face with Summer and Renee being escorted by a couple of TCPD officers, the two men didn't look to happy about being there. Paige looked between the four of them waiting for one of them to speak up and explain what was going on or why they were at her door in the first place. Whatever it was she didn't have a good gut feeling about it, especially since her former friend Summer was there. It wasn't long before Dean, Seth and Roman appeared behind Paige, they knew it was something bad, although they didn't know what. One of the police officers looked saddened by something although it was hard to make out if it had something to do with his job or something else.

"Miss Knight, I'm officer Wes Ramsey and this is my partner officer Drew Fuller. We are investigating an accident that happened earlier tonight" spoke officer Ramsey, he could see the Paige was dreading what they were there to tell her. He also had to tell her that the two blond woman weren't with them they just arrived just before Paige had opened the door to them. "We are sorry to say your parents were involved in a car accident earlier today, your mother was pronounced dead at the scene your father died a few minutes after arriving at the hospital. We can't find your brothers Zack and Roy" added Officer Ramsey feeling sorry for the poor woman before him, he was aware of the accident that she was involved in five years prior, he had helped Dwayne "Rock" Johnson find out what happened.

"These woman aren't with us by the way. I'm sorry for your loss" said Officer Fuller, before leaving with Officer Ramsey. Dean, Seth and Roman looked shocked at hearing both of Paige's parents had past on. Dean turned Paige around, wrapping her in his arms while trying to sooth her, he knew this wasn't going to be something she would get over so easily, they meant the world to Paige, they were the ones who trained her when she said she wanted to be a professional wrestler. Yet now they wouldn't be able to watch as she achieved what she wanted the most, as she got married and had her own family, they wouldn't be there to watch as she proved all those who said she couldn't do something wrong, as she changed the face of WWE. As she became a legend. Paige snuggled into Dean's chest and cried, she didn't want to believe they were gone, but knew from the sinking feeling in her stomach and heart that they were. Roman and Seth knew that Summer and Renee wouldn't leave until they got to say what they had come to, so the pair made the decision to let them in while Dean took Paige to her bedroom so she was away from everyone else and whatever drama was about to happen.

"I came to tell Dolph to step up and be a father, here is everything you asked for" said Summer giving Dolph the information he had asked for, he looked at her after reading over it, realising something was wrong, he knew if she was pregnant then he wasn't the father someone else was and it was the Star situation all over again, or she was falsifying the whole thing in a sad attempt to get him back. He didn't know which one it was and he wasn't about to make a scene about it in front of his two year old daughter. When he looked around at Celeste he noticed she was snuggled up on one of the chairs fast asleep it brought a small smile to his lips at seeing her so peacefully. Renee stood next to Summer, wondering who she wanted to talk to, she looked around the room noticing Dean wasn't there who was the person she had come to speak with, she hadn't come here with the same intentions as Summer, actually she had come with the complete opposite.

"Can I speak to Dean please?" asked Renee proving she wasn't there to do what Randy was thinking. Seth went to get him, coming back a few minutes later signalling Renee to follow him, she did so without question going into the room where Dean was trying to calm Paige, he hated seeing her so down but couldn't do anything to help except be there when she needed him. Dean looked up at her when she entered. "I want to apologise Dean, for hurting you. You gave me your love and trust and I threw it back at you, so I want to say I am sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, or to even want to see me again, but I had to come here and tell you that I am so sorry for breaking your heart the way I did" said Renee seeing the way Dean looked at her, she could tell he was surprised that she apologised, it was obvious he thought she was going to be like Summer, something she had proved him wrong on. "I'm sorry for your loss Paige, I hope you don't give up on your dream the WWE universe and the WWE in general would be lost without you" added Renee, she felt for Paige, the girl had lost both her parents in a tragic accident.

"Renee" called Dean as she was about to go out the door. "Thank you for the apology, it means a lot, you proved your not like Summer, so thank you. And I think you might want to speak to Randy about everything, you might be surprised" added Dean, seeing Renee smile at him. He didn't hate her, although she had broken his heart she helped him realise what was right in front of him, and she apologised, that was more than Summer ever did. When Summer had broken his heart, she had told him that she had been using him to stay in the misfits, and asked him did he think she could ever love a lunatic like him? That's what hurt more, that she had lied to him every day when she said she loved him. And that she cheated on him for almost a year with Dolph who inadvertently told him about it. To make it even worse Summer had never taken responsibility for her actions, or even apologised. She just carried on like nothing happened.

"Thank you for apologising, Renee. He may not show it but it means a lot to him" said Seth walking with Renee back to the living room, he knew how much it had been bothering Dean, but at least now he had gotten closure thanks to Renee owning up to what she had done and apologised for what she had done. "You know your welcome with us at any time. Dean asked us not to get involved with anything since he knew we considered you as a friend" added Seth revealing that although she had broken Dean's heart she was still welcome to join them, revealing that they still cared for her even if she was no longer dating Dean. Renee smiled at hearing that, she knew how Summer had told her Dean would react was just a bunch of lies, she knew the real Dean and was all to aware that Summer had brought her fate upon herself when she chose to do what she had and not even take responsibility for what she had done. It wasn't long before they got back to the living room. Summer was shouting about something.

"I thought you guys were my friends. Yet here you all are turned against me over something stupid. We promised to stick together and yet here I am left alone to deal with this whole thing that you created" shouted Summer still not taking responsibility for what she had done or that it was her own actions that caused them to go their separate ways. She didn't understand that they hadn't done anything other than supported her all the way through school, yet she was the one who turned against them. Renee looked around at all of them there, she knew three of them were students at the same school the others surrounding her once attended. She also noticed they were saying anything in reply to what Summer was saying, it was like they knew she was just trying to start an argument.

"Summer, Paige has just found her parents were killed in a car accident, she doesn't need to hear you shouting that all of them abounded you. She needs her friends around her, the people she loves to help her get through the tough time. They aren't the ones in the wrong about any of this you are" replied Renee, making it clear that Paige was the one who was in need right now. Summer turned and looked at Renee she was about to say something to reply to the smaller blond when she noticed Dean and Paige appear, Paige red eyed and no longer wearing make up, she also had tear track running down her face. Summer just looked at Paige, about to say something again, this time cut off by Paige herself.

"You say it was us who turned against you, yet you were the one who worked with Cena to break our group up. You are the one who turned your back on us. You are the one who destroyed your friendship with each and everyone of us. You broke Dean's heart and haven't even apologised or explained it, you stopped Dolph seeing his daughter by telling him Kaitlyn was lying about being pregnant. You are the one who created the mess you are in, we were there once to help you, yet you lied to all of us. You hurt all of us. You walked away from us, we didn't walk away from you" said Paige, stating that it was actually Summer who had turned on them, that they had always been there for her even when she didn't see it, all she had to do was ask for help or be honest with them. "We've always been here Summer, all you had to do was be honest with us and ask for help instead you lied to us and acted like we didn't mean anything to you when you tried to rip us apart, when you decide what you actually want come and tell us" added Paige, seeing the way that Summer looked at her before calmly leaving, Dean again wrapping her in a hug.

"Why, were you so nice to her after everything she has put us all through?" asked Kaitlyn, she didn't understand why Paige would have just told her normally rather than screaming and shouting it at her. Dolph looked at Paige confused as well as it wasn't the normal attitude of Paige especially to someone who betrayed them all. Paige looked at the pair of them, it was clear they were being oblivious, especially Dolph who was one of them who created the group in the first place. Bayley looked at Sami and smiled both of them had realised as had Layla and Justin, even Dean, Seth and Roman had realised, Paige had noticed something, or at least could admit it.

"We are the misfits, each of us are unique. But somewhere over the last five years we have lost our way. Maybe Summer was right, we did abandon her, when everything came to light, we never gave her a chance to explain, we just assumed, what if we were wrong and this is her way of tell us that. I think being back at WWE High hasn't only helped us to remember the good and bad times but to realise that we have lost our way as friends. That there is more wrong with us that any of us wanted to admit. Maybe it is time to fix those problems so we can move forward instead of lingering in the past" answered Paige, being the first to admit that there was problems with their group, and that in order to move forward they had to accept them and deal with them, listening to Summer was one of the ways to fix a problem.

"But she broken Dean's heart, stopped me from knowing my daughter for two years, hurt everyone here, she doesn't deserve to be given a second chance, she deserves to rot in hell for everything she has put all of us through" replied Dolph almost shouting it, he was angry that his friends were even thinking about giving Summer a second chance, after all the thing she had done to them. Dean looked at Paige then to Seth and Roman either side of them, he knew that Dolph was forgetting some rather important things. Either that he had over looked them. It was clear the others who were their five years ago could also see this.

"We gave Kaitlyn a second chance, we accepted her as one of our the night of the prom and the following day even known she was one of the popular girls, even after she had constantly bullied Layla and tormented AJ and Summer for most of the time since Summer left the Popular girls and AJ was a geek. Yet we still gave her a second chance to prove us wrong. We gave you a second chance after you turned on us like Summer did, even Kaitlyn there gave you a second chance when you left her to raise Celeste on her own, you Dolph did worse than Summer. So give us one good reason why we shouldn't give her a chance to explain herself, why we should try and fix this" spoke Randy understanding where Paige was coming from and reminding Dolph that Kaitlyn was one of the girls who made Summer, AJ and Layla's school life hell for almost four years. And that Dolph himself had done things much worse that Summer had. "Unless you two are hiding something that is" added Randy, he knew that would be the only reason why the pair wouldn't want them to give Summer that chance. Renee nodded, seeing the misfits she had heard so much about, the ones who would try and change something when they didn't agree with it, the ones that were as good as family.

"I will call Summer, ask her to come back so we can talk. Renee you wanted to talk to Randy, might as well sort that out since we are dealing with every other problem" said Roman, smiling to himself, especially with what they were willing to do, he could see that neither Dolph or Kaitlyn were happy about it, but they couldn't say anything without making the rest of the group suspicious about something. Roman walked outside while he spoke to Summer on the phone, where as Paige directed the pair of Renee and Randy to the kitchen so they could talk in private. It wasn't long before Roman came back in, a small smile on his lips. "She will be here in about ten minutes" spoke Roman, sighing in relief that they were going to get all of this straightened out.

"Dolph, Kaitlyn, you can put Celeste in the spare room if you want, so she is more comfortable. Be better for her while we try and get all this sorted out, there are some stuffed toys on top of the draws" said Paige, remembering that Celeste was there with them and asleep on one of the chairs. Kaitlyn nodded before picking up her sleeping daughter and going to the spare bedroom, placing her daughter in the covers and picking up one of the bunny bears with a penguin. She wondered how Paige was doing it, especially since she had found out her parents died about an hour before hand. It was almost like she didn't want to accept that they were gone, so she was focusing on the groups problems instead.

As promised Summer arrived back at Paige's apartment ten minutes later, she smiled at Paige when she entered since Roman had told her this was Paige's idea. Summer looked around at all of them there, seeing the new ones of Finn, Becky and Bayley, while also seeing the new couples of Dean and Paige, Sami and Bayley and maybe the two other possible ones, she couldn't tell for sure though. She wanted so much just to tell them yet they hadn't given her the chance to do so. She hated Dolph and Kaitlyn right now but kept it to herself, she didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

"I know you want me to explain, and I will do that but I want to thank Paige for coming up with this idea of allowing me to explain things. I will apologise to all of the ones I have hurt later one once I have explained" said Summer, she had had time to think over everything about what Paige had said, about what she had done, her actions and what she had achieved, she had time to think about what she wanted and how she could get there, as well as everything she had lost. "I didn't want to rip the group apart, it started when I left the popular girls to be with Dean, Stephanie tried blackmailing me in to giving her inside information, I did but most of it was made up because I had realised you guys were my real friends, Kaitlyn there even helped Stephanie by sending me threatening emails and messages. When it all came out I didn't know how tell you all of this so, I acted all bitchy, in hopes you wouldn't ask question, that's when I got drunk because I could see that I was loosing you guys that Stephanie's plan to isolate me was working. that's when I slept with Dolph, I don't remember anything from then regarding me being with him. I never told any of you guys this before because I didn't know how to, and I was scared of what might happen if I did. Plus you guys showed me what true friendship was, I wanted to protect you. I never meant to hurt any of you" explained Summer, revealing why she had done what she had. She had yet to tell them something regarding Dolph and Kaitlyn but though she would given them the chance to explain before she tells everyone.

"Thank you Summer, for finally tell us, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we are sorry for not giving you a chance to explain or seeing that you needed help" said AJ, walking over to Summer hugging her, Paige soon joined. Summer broke down in tears at everything that was happen. It wasn't long before Layla joined in with the mini group hug as did Emma. "Bayley, Becky get you butts over here" added AJ hearing Summer chuckle through her tears. It was clear to the guys all Summer wanted was for them to be there for her, instead they had done the opposite, something they now felt guilty for, Sami smiled at what was happening before him, while quickly explaining everything to Finn who nodded, understanding and smiling. Kaitlyn stood by Dolph the only girl not joining in, it was clear to some of them that she wasn't happy with the entire thing.

"I want to apologise, to Dean" said Summer walking over to where he stood. "I broke you heart, when I said I never loved you, which was a lie, you were the first guy I ever loved. And I'm sorry for everything I have said and done that has hurt you. You're a good guy, and you deserve to be happy, I'm glad you have Paige. You two are prefect for each other" said Summer, surprised when Dean offered her a hug, she knew that was all he wanted, was for her to explain why and to apologise, she had finally realised that she had never actually lost any of them. "Bayley, I want to apologise to you as well, I shouldn't have said those things to you. You tried to fix us when we were broken, and no matter what any one says you are a misfit, you are the definition of one, you tried to help us and even when you haven't spotted it, you with Becky and Finn are the reason why everyone of us in this room are here" added Summer going over to Bayley, she felt so much better now, and an idiot for what she had done. Bayley hugged her again, clearly happy about what had happened, she couldn't stopped smiling.

"Is that it, we heard you out Summer, listened to you pathetic excuses and sad little apologises, but I think I speak for everyone when I say you're not wanted her. You blew your chance, and no amount of lies is going to get any of us to forgive you. So why don't you run back to your barbie doll life and stay away from everyone here" said Kaitlyn, noticing how the room had gone quiet, Summer was about to leave when Paige and AJ stood either side of her, Layla also stood besides her and Emma. Kaitlyn looked at them, she hoped that they would agree with her but when she looked at each of them she knew they weren't going to agree. "She hurt everyone of us, she showed her true colours when she showed just how much of a bitch she is. She doesn't deserve a second chance with all of us" added Kaitlyn pointing at Summer the whole time, Dolph stood next to Kaitlyn, unsure of what to do, these were his friends and she was the mother of his daughter.

"Summer is one of us, she just lost her way, like we lost ours. She is a misfit just as much as any of us here. Summer has admitted that she was wrong, and apologised, she belongs here. If we have any chance of fixing the group then we have to forgive and move on. I forgive Summer" said Layla standing up for her, "I'm guessing by the way that Paige, AJ, and Emma are here with me that they also forgive her. We are the misfits Kaitlyn, we are family, family means that no one is left behind" added Layla, reminding them all of the groups little saying within them. "We wont leave one of own alone when they need help" again added Layla, she knew she had made her point when the boys started to nod, plus they were aware of what Kaitlyn had done since they had left school, even when they were in school.

"We are aware of everything you have done Kaitlyn, you see one of the other popular girls, decided to help us out and sent us the records of what each of them had been doing during our school years and after. We know that what Summer had said about your threatening messages are true, just like we are aware Dolph has been helping you over the last couple of months to manipulate us" spoke Roman, revealing they were all to aware of what she had been trying to do and that Dolph had something. "Summer revealed on the phone that she actually had a miscarriage and that the information she gave you was actually proof that the pair of you have been drugging her" added Roman, picking up what Summer had given Dolph and opening it, revealing a list of drugs that the duo had been spiking her things with. It was then that Summer worked out what was happening, she knew they had all the evidence and had actually been working to helped her all this time.

"Another words, you didn't want Summer here or to rejoin because you didn't want your secret to be revealed. Unaware that we already knew and had been compiling all the evidence for the last five years. There goes you second chance Kaitlyn, and we know you black mailed Dolph into helping you, it's his choice whether he follows you or not" added Punk, basically saying that Kaitlyn wasn't a misfit that her second chance was blown. Dolph looked shocked at hearing this, he didn't know what to do, he loved each one of his friends, but he also love Kaitlyn and Celeste, he knew he didn't want to choose between them. He knew his friends will always be there for him, like they had always been even when he didn't see eye to eye with them.

"Well Dolph it's me and Celeste or them?" asked Kaitlyn putting Dolph in a situation he didn't want to be in. He didn't want to have to choose between them. If he chose his friends in the misfits that means he would miss out on Celeste as he was fairly sure that Kaitlyn would stop him from seeing her. But if he chose Kaitlyn and Celeste then he was effectively turning his back on the people who had always been there, to help him or give him advise when he needed it. Kaitlyn looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer and getting more impatient by the second. It was then that Dolph went to the spare bedroom getting Celeste and walking from the apartment without answering the question. Kaitlyn looked on in horror, at the thought of her little girl being somewhere without her, and the fact that Dolph didn't give her an answer. Kaitlyn stormed from the building deciding to take it as he had chosen her and Celeste. About five minutes later each of them received the same message from Dolph.

 _ **You guys have always been there for me when I needed help. So I am asking for you help now. I can't loose my little girl and I can't loose you guys. I am going to keep Celeste with me, until I can get full custody of her. Good to have you back Summer, you always had a place with us.**_

 _ **We are family, and family means no one is left behind. Some day weirdo's will rule the world. Misfit. Then. Now. Forever.**_


	15. Senior Prom Planning

It had been a few weeks since the misfits had began to sort out their problems in the hopes that they could move forward as a group. Dolph had been working on getting full custody of Celeste while doing his job and helping the rest of the misfits in arrange the prom. The only three not to be helping to arrange the prom directly was Bayley, Becky and Finn. Instead the trio were helping to put advertisements around the school and sending questionnaires out made by them in order to find out what this years senior year wanted at their prom. As per usual the group were on the stands, since the classes were in session they decided now would be the best time to carry on with the planning, since Becky, Bayley and Finn were in classes and wouldn't be able to see what they were planning.

"Hey look Layla is on her way back" suddenly said Summer, as a group they decided that since Summer was the biggest party planner that she should be in charge of what each of them do, she had created a folder of everything they had to do ready for the prom, even had the names of each misfit in there and what they should be doing in order to make it the perfect night. "Emma how's the ordering of the decorations coming?" asked Summer, she had set them all little tasks to do, a few days prior, the others knew she was enjoying being the leader as she had a smile on her lips when she asked them to do something. It was clear that she was happy to be with them again, that they were trying to straighten out their problems and get over them so they could all move on together.

"They are doing good, got the confetti, the banners are on a special order, Vicki gave me the website she used for our school prom, and ordered the amount of balloons that you requested and in the colours you said you" replied Emma, smiling when Layla finally reached them, at this moment Summer had sent the boys to do different tasks. She had sent Dolph as much as she was angry at him for what he had done, to be with his daughter as she needed him more than the rest of them did. Adam she had sent with Adrian and Sami to pick out the play list for the special night, telling them to put in a mix of old and new and one song from each member of the misfits. Randy had been sent with Sheamus and Justin were taking measurements in the place where they wanted to hold the prom. Where as Dean, Seth, Roman and Punk were actually helping Vince by creating the leavers video, so they had taken the students that had signed up for it, so they could do their silly thing they wanted in the video.

"School wrestling arena is a go for the prom" suddenly said Layla when she finally reached where they were sitting. Emma looked up from the laptop that she was currently using where as Summer quickly wrote it down in her folder. Layla looked around to see what Paige and AJ were doing, noticing that they were talking amongst themselves and Paige writing or drawing something on the paper that was in front of her, she had never seen the pair of them as they were now. "What are Paige and AJ up to?" asked Layla, seeing Summer look to her then to the pair the furthest side of the stands, she smiled at them before returning her attention back to Layla and Emma who had by now looked up from the laptop she was using.

"They are planning out how the entire thing is going to look, so where the tables are going to be, where the waiters are going to be waiting, a place for the DJ, and where the entrance would be. If it's okay with you can you help me with the table decorations, and which photographer would be the best, I just want their prom to be as perfect as ours was. Even though a lot has changed over the last five years. Oh and Emma once you have done that, can you see if you can find a really good DJ please" replied Summer asking the two girls that were near her to help with other things. It wasn't long before the girls were joined by Bayley, Finn and Becky. Of course the five seen them coming and quickly put all the things away.

"What's with hiding all the papers and closing the laptop so quickly about?" asked Finn seeing the innocent look he received from the five girls, he looked to Bayley and Becky who were giving him the same look in return, before Bayley chuckled to herself as it had been a while since she had seen all five of them giving their best innocent look at the same time. "More to the fact where are guys, I feel kind of lonely without them being around and you girls look odd without them" added Finn, seeing Bayley and Becky look around them, he knew they hadn't really taken much notice of who was there, but he also knew what Becky was thinking, since she had figured out why it was so quiet.

"Seth, Roman, Punk and Dean are doing the leavers video, which me and AJ are going to get going and film the teachers up to their hidden tricks while it's break" replied Paige, giving Summer the paper work the pair had been working on, both girls hugging the small group that was there before leaving. AJ quickly texting Randy, Sheamus, Justin, Adam, Sami and Adrian to go back to the girls and to make up some random excuse as to why they weren't there when the trio arrived. Paige got the spare camera from her bag and went to the maths floor, knowing that the teachers had promised to do something fun but silly things. The pair also knew that it was unlikely that the students had seen this side of teachers before, as some of them were serious where as others let their fun side show.

"Hello ladies and good sir" suddenly came the voice of Randy, seeing the girls look around and Finn looking like he was trying to find something, although it was unclear to what he was actually looking for. When he seen how the others were looking at him, he only smiled a cheeky smile before continuing to look for what he was before. He knew all to well that the others were intrigued by it but he also knew eventually they would be curious enough to ask what it was he was doing or at least looking for. "Okay Finn I give what are you looking for?" added Randy seeing the huge smile that spread across his lips, it was from that point Randy figured he was up to something, it was just trying to guess what.

"Well I'm just trying to figure out who the ladies are. I found one but not any more that would turn lady into ladies" responded Finn, seeing the looks the girls gave him only made him chuckle it also got a small chuckle from Sheamus who was just watching what was happening, finding it interesting to an extent as they hadn't really see the true Finn. "The only lady I see here is the lovely Layla, the others I am still debating on" added Finn, receiving a small smile from Layla where as Becky just let her laughter free. "You see Bayley is the loveable one, Emma well she is the bubbley, Summer is the stylish one and Becky is the lass, Paige would be the queen of darkness and AJ would be the Geek goddess" continued Finn, turning his sort of insult it to something that complimented each of them in his own way.

"How are you guys doing at finding your prom dates and finding your outfits for the evening?" asked Justin just curious on how the three of them were doing. It was at that point Bayley began jumping for joy, they knew she was looking forward to the night, but didn't know if she had gone dress shopping yet or asked anyone to go with her to the prom, come to think of it they didn't know if any of the trio had done those things. Justin could still remember the girls going shopping, all apart from Layla who had already gotten her dress, the four that went ended up in a car accident, Paige having no memory of moving to the country let alone who the people around her were.

"Well Sami there is my date, and not got a dress yet. Neither has Becky here. Although we have heard that every member of the misfits are invited to the prom and some special people are arranging the entire thing. I can't wait oh and what were you guys doing?" replied Bayley answering Justin's question as well as asking one of her own as she was now more curious than ever who it was that was arranging the prom and what the group of boys were doing since she had never known them to leave the girls on their own before.

"Oh me and Randy were in the gym getting ready since we are here in between are busy schedules, Adam was playing around on his bus which is parked out front, Adrian and Sami were helping out in one of the classes and Justin he was finishing up a few last things that would help out Layla you know since she is expecting and all, he also dropped a couple of magazines for their wedding planning off at their place as well" replied Sheamus quickly thinking of things that each of them could be doing that would also be convincing. He was thankful that he didn't have to think of excuses for Roman, Seth, Dean and Punk as he would have given it away if he did. Luckily Paige and AJ had said where they were before they had left. Bayley only nodded before looking to where the laughing was coming from, the others soon followed her line of stare to see none other than Stone Cold, doing something with that was rather humorous and Paige was filming. Stone Cold was happily dancing away to himself unaware that the group were on the stands, or if he did he didn't care. It wasn't long before the four missing boys appeared, each watching the scene before them with smiles on their lips at seeing one of the toughest teachers dancing away while being filmed.

"Well there's something you don't see every day" spoke Punk walking over to AJ who had a camera of her own, she handed it over to Roman knowing that he was the one in charge of putting the leavers video together, including adding music and effects to it. It wasn't long before Paige appeared with them also giving her camera to Roman with a cheeky smile and her eyes sparkling, this making Roman rather intrigued to see what she had caught the teachers doing or got them to do for the leavers video, since she had a good one of Stone Cold dancing around the football pitch. "So just the planning to finish right?" whispered Punk not wanting the trio to hear what he was saying to the girls, both of which nodded to answer his question.

"Well since we talking about the prom and all" suddenly said Finn getting up from his spot and walking over to Emma, smiling sweetly at her, it only made her curious what he was up to this time. "Bubbles, would you be interested in going to the prom with me?" asked Finn, hearing the Ahh from behind him, he could also see a small blush starting to spread across her cheeks. His smile only grew when Emma lost for words smiled slightly and nodded. It was clear that she had not expected to be asked to the prom, especially not by one of the younger members of the misfits. After that the bell signalling the end of break rang, causing the trio of Finn, Becky and Bayley to wave goodbye to the others for the time being and get to their next class, leaving the misfits to what they were doing before.

"Hey another misfit with a date" suddenly said Roman, he had lost count how many had dates now, Vince had asked the couples in the group to go together, so that meant Punk and AJ, Paige and Dean, Layla and Justin, Bayley and Sami as well as Sheamus and Becky, they now had the added bonus of Finn and Emma going together. He knew there were still some of them without a date for the prom, but then again they didn't all need one, as they were their as teachers and as friends in a way. "Good thing the rest of us don't actually need to find someone to go with this time" added Roman remembering the trouble he had with his own one five years prior, he didn't know whether to take his girlfriend at the time Star or go with someone else since their relationship was on the rocks. He ultimately decided to go with Galina his childhood friend and now girlfriend.

"Okay Summer Special, tell us all the info on the prom that you have so far?" asked Adam, calling Summer by the nickname he had given her years before, each of the girls had a special nickname from him. Summer smiled at him as it had been a while since she had be called that and she had actually missed it although she would never admit it out loud. "I'm sure Sunbeam and Sunflower have been doing something other than getting footage of the teachers for the leavers video. We both know Party Bubbles has been ordering the decorations and Rosebud had been in class with Firefly" added Adam calling each of the girls by their nicknames. Emma always smiled when she heard her one, it was from that nickname the other of Bubbles came from.

"Well Party Dancer got the school arena secure so the prom will be held there, Sunbeam and Sunflower have been working on the floor plan. Party Bubbles has ordered all the decorations, and is now trying to get the DJ, where as Party Dancer and myself are trying to design the centrepieces for the table. You guys have done an awesome job by the way with the measurements of the furniture and finding the play-list. Now all we need to do is get a good picture of all the students of how they are now and send a letter to their parents asking them to drop a picture off of what they were like when they had just started junior school. We also need to put advertisements out, as well as broadcast it on the screens, also need to do the menus, find caterers, as well as people to help us set all of this up on the night unless we do it" explained Summer telling the boys what had been done and what had yet to be done. It brought a small smile to her features that they were coming together despite everything to plan the senior year prom and proving that they could still work as a team.

It was then that Kaitlyn appeared, she stood with John Cena like Summer had done before, it was almost like they had switched places. There was something the group of misfits couldn't understand, why couldn't the ones who wanted to see the group destroyed just leave them alone, Kaitlyn had been one who had tried throughout her school years since the group formed to tear them apart yet she had still yet to succeed. Although the misfits had spotted the duo they decided to go back to what they had been doing before, deciding it was better that they concentrate on giving this years seniors the best prom they could give them, they knew all to well that Kaitlyn was expecting Dolph to be there.

"So other than all the planning the only other thing you ladies have to do is go dress shopping again, preferably without a car accident and us boys had got to rediscover the our tux from the back of our wardrobe again" suddenly said Sheamus, remembering the last time he had his tux out from it's hiding place was a week prior, going with the rest of the misfits that knew Paige's parents to their funeral, most of them were aware that she had yet to come to terms with it, Dean had said a few days prior that she still expects her parents to walk through the door of the family home with the couple now live in, either that or she cries herself to sleep most nights.

"Yup I prefer my girlfriend to remember me and that she actually did move from England to sunny old Florida" replied Dean, remembering that he was the first that Paige had remembered after being released from hospital, he had always found it amusing how the first things she remembered when being with them was rolling down the hill in the park they always went to. "If I remember correctly I was the first person you remember, I'm fairly sure Summer was after that, Seth, AJ, Punk and then everyone else" added Dean wondering who else remembered what had happened. Paige, AJ, Summer and Emma looked up at him in confusion, more Paige than any of them. She had a different memory of what order she remembered things. Although she never remembered that Adrian had told Fandango a secret to save Layla, he eventually told both her and AJ so that it couldn't be used against them, since Fandango still had it in for them.

"That's funny, I remember things a little differently" replied Paige seeing how the others looked to her and the worry that crossed the features of Dean and Seth as they looked at each other then to Paige. "I remember looking over at the hill near the park and the memory of when Dean and myself ended up rolling half way down it when he lost his footing. I also remember writing down Sheamus's new look looked weird" added Paige, Dean smiled as did Seth when they realised that she was just saying the first and last thing that come back to her when they tried and succeeded in re-jogging her memory. Sheamus smiled at that memory, he had gotten his new style when Paige was still in her coma at the hospital, when she woke, she didn't have a clue where she was let alone who everyone around her were.

"I will take Bayley and Becky dress shopping for the prom later on today since the prom is only two weeks away. Paige I think it would be awesome if you wear your original prom dress same with Summer" suddenly said Layla changing the subject back to the prom. The girls nodded at that one, neither had worn their original prom dresses since that fun filled night, that was the first and the only year where there was two prom kings and queens. It was also the only year where Vince had allowed one of the queens to break two of the crowns up it to little pieces as part of the her acceptance speech.

"Oh by the way there when it comes time to announce Prom King and Queen, a picture of every couple to win it will play. And one of us five ladies will be presenting the title" added Summer now that she had remembered that little fact. She smiled at the Paige, AJ, Layla and Emma wondering which one of them would be presenting it. She knew it was likely to difficult to decide which one of them would be presenting the title to the latest pair. But she also knew they wouldn't argue over it as it wasn't something any of them considered worth throwing away their friendship over. "Any way, you girls have dress shopping to do and you boys have your tux to dig out and get cleaned up ready for the big night again" added Summer, the planning was near enough done, as they had been doing it during the time they had been talking to each other.

"I have an idea how we can advertise it, where the senior year will hear and anyone in a two mile radius of the school" spoke Paige, while Dean was typing creating the electronic advertisements, Seth had another laptop and was working on the posters that would go around the school on paper. All of them looked at Paige noticing the mischievous smile on her lips and that familiar sparkle in her eyes when she was up to something. "Well Daniel has recently retired from injury and he has been saying that he wants to do something that will help either at the school or in the business. So how about we bringing him and ask him to be the Daniel Bryan that we knew during school?" suggested Paige, he was the loudest person any of them knew, and he did a fairly good point at telling everyone when the prom was five years back. AJ quickly got out her phone finding the number she was looking for and dialling it waiting for an answer.

"Hey Daniel" suddenly said AJ, a smile to match Paige's gracing her lips. "Well my dear bearded friend I was calling with a proposition for you" added AJ knowing that Daniel would get curious and ask what it was. "Well how would you feel about return to WWE High and informing everyone of when the senior prom that we misfits are planning, we need someone who can get the point across, and Paige thought that you were our man, since you did such a good job at it five years ago" continued AJ, smiling slightly, knowing she was close to sealing the deal. "Well will even throw in the megaphone for you to use" added AJ. Her smile growing when Daniel agreed to the idea, she could hear the excitement in his voice that he was going to be back at the school again and be the teenager he was back then. "Alright see you tomorrow, bye" said AJ before hanging up the phone smiling brightly that they had one form of advertisement sorted.

"Okay the electronic advert done, just got to send it to Vicki so she can put it on the screens" added Dean, smiling as they were slowly ticking off the things left on the list, they had only been given a month to plan for the entire event, they were close to getting it all done. It was just a few things here and there and the major thing of the caterers. Emma suddenly jumped up doing a little celebration dance, until she realised that her friends were watching her. At which point her cheeks suddenly went red again as she blushed in embarrassment, she smiled innocently after and quickly returned back to her seat, knowing the others were wondering what she was celebrating over.

"I just got CFO$ the companies music artist to agree to be the DJ's at the prom, the said since it is for the school they will do it, even if it is short notice" said Emma, still a little embarrassed but not as much as she was a few minutes prior. "I think Randy and Sheamus are just about done doing the two menus, one for the vegetarians and Vegans and the normal one" added Emma turning the attention to Randy and Sheamus, she smiled at how they were working together to give the senior year the prom that they were deserving off. Especially after everything the year had done, the turn around in performance was amazing, considering they had started off the year with little to no interesting in keeping the winning streak going, but by the end of it they had retained the title of Wrestling School Tournament Champions.

"Written letters to parents are done and sent to Linda" added Roman, thinking about the earlier mention of the girls announcing you this years Prom King and Queen would be. "I also have an idea on who should announce the new Prom King and Queen" added Roman, smiling at his friends around him as they each completed their little tasks. "Well in our year their were two Prom Kings and Queens, so how about two of you present it, Summer and Layla you two made up a tag team The Slayers, so as a team why don't you two present the titles?" suggested Roman, seeing the girls nod. He knew he had made a fairly good point.

It wasn't long before the school day was over, as promised Emma, Layla and AJ took Becky and Bayley dress shopping, confident that they would find something perfect for the girls on the big night. Summer could now relax as everything had been arranged and Vince had said he would get some of the teachers to set up the arena ready for the prom. All the misfits had to do was give them the floor plans and the centrepiece designs and table layouts. That had taken a lot off her mind as that was the last bit of planning that had to be done. Now all she would worry about was the night going according to plan, although she knew something would happen that wasn't what she anticipated. The boys did as promised and looked out their tux, making sure it was clean reading for the night, where as Sami and Adrian went with Finn to get his one, they even asked Emma the colour of her dress so they could match Finn's tie with it. Randy got hold of Dolph and informed him that he was going to be at another prom in two weeks time. And also that he had found a babysitter for Celeste. They were determined that it was going to be a good night for WWE High's senior year.


	16. Prom Night

The prom night had finally arrived. Bayley had been bouncing around all week getting more excited as it the night drew closer, she had even been asking the others what they had planned for the day before, as she and Becky were being set by Summer to the spa to have a relaxing day, where as Finn got the fun of spending the day doing whatever he wanted to within reason, his only task was to be at the location they had agreed upon to meet. Somehow Bayley had convinced them all to agree to go to the prom together as a group, like they had done five years prior, she had unintentionally brought tears to Paige's eyes, forcing the raven haired one to leave where she was, without explaining, both Dean and Seth who had been trying to help her come to terms with her loss knew what had coursed it.

"All right Becky and Bayley are on their way to the spa, Emma has agreed to drive them there and bring them back here" suddenly said Summer walking into the living room in Paige's house, she smiled at the sight before her, it brought a sense of deja vu to her, it was almost the same as five years prior when they were there after the day out. Just with the added bonus of Celeste being there, and the fact that they were no longer in school but working their butts off to achieve their dreams of becoming legends in their own right, even if people never seen them as that. In a way they had already done that. Each of them had made it to the WWE, each of them had made a name for themselves while there, even if it wasn't in the way they had expected before. "You know all of us here reminds me of five years ago, when we had just come back from the amusement park, Paige's mum had made us all pancakes with fruit in them, we were all wondering if we would make it to the big time and still have one and another for support" added Summer a soft smile on her lips as she looked around at each of them.

"A few things have changed since then Summer Special, but you do have a point. We all made it to the big time even if some of us are no longer in the company or retired from wrestling. what's even better we got through our troubles and can back to each other even when it didn't seem like we would" replied Adam being honest, he could remember what he was like before the misfits were created, he had his own group but he didn't feel like he belonged there, yes he was classed as a partier but he didn't go out every night and get drunk, he travelled around the country and help those in need, bringing them on to his bus so they could travel with him and get away from whatever was bothering them for a while. He even had little code words for different situations, and taught everyone who entered his bus the names of the girls that always had access to join him.

"Why don't we do it again?" asked AJ, seeing the confused looks that she received in reply to which she smiled and looked at Paige in particular. "Five years ago was the time of my life because I was with each of you, we spent the evening at the prom, there was an awesome after party and then a day out after. Just for old time sakes do it again, but this time with Becky and Finn, show them what a misfits idea of a good time is, and it will hopefully remind our dear Paige over there of some good times" added AJ explaining what she meant, that was the one time she remembered most about senior year, not only was she prom queen with Paige but Paige's parents held an after party, with her uncle and brothers helping out, and they all spent the day with each other at the amusement park, complete with pictures and waters fights.

"I will get the bus ready" suddenly said Paige, "See if I can hire a driver, then we will meet Bayley, Becky and Finn at the park like we agreed upon" added Paige, a small smile appearing on her lips as she remembered the joke that they had played on Adam and Dolph the morning after the prom, since their was alcohol involved it in they didn't remember anything from the previous night except going to the prom, Bayley was the only one of them not to suffer with a hang over. "I will try and convince my brothers and uncle to help out with the after party like before" quickly added Paige, seeing the mischievous looks that Dean and Seth gave her, she knew they were up to something, although it was unclear what it was.

"Us boys have been talking. And come up with an unusual idea that will probably remind Bayley of the last time she was with us for an event like this and give her deja vu like Summer had a few minutes prior" spoke Sami from his spot across the room, he knew a few things would be a little different, but then again that was because of who they were going to the prom with. AJ was aware of the plan and liked it, she loved the dress she was going to be wearing, the only one of them who had gotten a new dress was Emma and Bayley but that was understandable. "AJ, Summer, Paige and Layla you love ladies where the same dress you wore for our own prom, and go with the same guy as you did back then, these guys have already agreed to it, a special night deserves a special surprise" added Sami, seeing the way that Summer and Paige looked at each other before nodding, it was for Bayley, Becky and Finn after all.

Shortly after that Paige left the room, she quickly rang her brothers to ask if they could help her with the after party similar to what they had done five years prior, Zack agreed almost instantly, as soon as he heard that it was Bayley's senior prom, with some convincing Roy also agreed to the idea, as long as he could be the DJ this time. Paige also phone her uncle Johnny to ask if he didn't mind helping out, unaware that he was currently staying with Roy to help his nephews get through the hard time they were having, he had accepted knowing it was away of remembering the good times, and it was also doing something to help with make someone else's prom night all the more special. While Paige was on the phone with her family Summer quickly rang the driver hire company, asking if they had a man named C-C, they wanted to make it so it was a close to five years ago as possible. They wanted it to be a surprise for Bayley to see how much she really remembered about her time with them five years prior.

"My brothers agreed to help out with the party, Zack oddly wants to be the door man and Roy wants to be the DJ, my uncle agreed to be the bar tender since we are all old enough to drink now, I think Summer is looking for the driver that we had five years back as well" said Paige upon her return, she smiled at her friends before walking back over to where she was sitting next to AJ, although she never got there, instead she was pulled down by Seth and Dean who had made a space for her between them. "Ahh, what the …?" screeched Paige as she was pulled down by the boys, landing on Seth who had a cheesy but innocent smile stretched across his lips, like Dean his eyes were sparkling.

"Well Miss Dark Prom Queen, in order for this to be convincing we have to look forward to the nights events, so you are stuck with me and Seth until a proper smile appears. Then again your stuck with Seth for the entire night" replied Dean, trying to hold back his laughter, especially since Seth got the brunt when Paige landed on him, instead of where the pair intended for her to land. Paige's expression wasn't helping him to keep his laughter back. It wasn't long before Summer appeared, doing something she hadn't done in a while, she winked at AJ before running at Dean and jumping on him, causing the others to laugh at what had just happened. Dean looked surprised at what had happened having not expecting it.

"Well you always said you wanted girls to literally throw themselves at you" spoke Seth, Paige sat next to him, a genuine smile now place on her lips and she failed to hold back her laughter along with anyone else. Summer on Dean smiling innocently at what she had just done and the others around her. She knew one day that could come back and bite her in the ass but at this moment she didn't care, she was just enjoying being with her friends again after so long. And being how the were when they didn't have a care in the world, all they had to worry about was their GCSE's and if they were going to college or get a job straight away.

"Who was it that said, we should act like we were back then?" asked AJ, Punk at her side with a huge cartoonish grin, he knew then that it was going to be a night that was full of surprises and a lot of fun, more than likely some jokes for the next morning. They would be making some more memories together, something that all of them loved doing, especially now they had gotten over their troubles as a group, Dolph was even trying to work things out with Summer, since he had hurt her the most out of all of them. He wanted to make things right. It was then that a question popped into mind for Dolph.

"Wait who is the babysitter for Celeste?" suddenly asked Dolph, no one had told him who was going to be looking after his two year old little girl, and it had only just occurred to him to ask. Layla looked over at Dolph and smiled since she was the one who said she would find a good babysitter, the only requests from Dolph was that they had to be good with children and also someone that they trust. She had managed to find someone with both of those, it was this person who had helped them when it come to getting all the information on Kaitlyn and also making peace with the popular girls and Jocks.

"That would be me" came the rather familiar voice from the door way, Paige had heard the door bell ring while Dolph was trying to work out who could possibly be looking after his little girl, when he looked up he was surprised to see Nikki Bella, she was the last person he had thought to be a baby person, let alone one who would look after someone else kid while he was at another senior year prom. "Don't worry I promised Layla I wouldn't let Kaitlyn anywhere near my place while Celeste is there, I have gone and got some games for us to play and Disney films to watch, Brie has agreed to read her some bed time stories, and Daniel come up with the idea of taking her to the park. She will have a fun filled day to tell daddy about tomorrow, after he returns from the amusement park" added Nikki, revealing what she, Brie and Daniel had planned for the two year old. It brought a smile to Dolph's features at what his friends were willing to do.

"Okay Celeste, you remember Nikki? She is going to be looking after you for the night, then bring you back tomorrow. She has arranged a whole night of fun for you, including stories, games and princess films" said Dolph walking his little girl over to Nikki, he smiled when Celeste smiled and hugged him before making her way over to Nikki who held her arms out, ready to give the little girl a hug, she smiled at how far the little girl had come, she was no long as shy as she was before and knew if she wanted something all she had to do was ask for it. "See you tomorrow Princess Celeste" added Dolph as he watched her leave with Nikki, he knew as they all did that he would worry about her until he was reunited with her tomorrow afternoon, he also knew that she would be safe with Nikki, Brie and Daniel.

"I believe it is time for you ladies to get ready" suddenly said Roman, during everyone's attention back to the time, the girls smiled before Emma, went to go and get Bayley and Becky from the spa, where as Roman went to get Finn as Sami and Sheamus went to go and get Finn and take him to Sami's apartment to get ready for the night's events. Dean and Seth looked at each other wondering what it would be like being at a school prom with the girls they were convinced they would spend the rest of their lives with. Hell both men had proposed to the girls at some point or another. It also worried the pair of them on what might happen. "What's wrong with you two?" asked Roman noticing as had Punk that Dean and Seth appeared worried about something.

"Just worried about tonight" responded Seth looking to where AJ and Layla had dragged Paige and Summer up their stairs, it brought a smile to their features to see the girls excited about something especially after so long and after everything they had been through as friends. "The last time I was paired with Paige, I realised just how much I loved her and was lost without her by my side" continued Seth, he didn't want to hurt someone else if he come to the same conclusion again, he knew Paige would always be there for him and a part of his life but he still hadn't figured out how she fit in it, as friend or his soul mate.

"Plus the fact, the last time we were at a WWE High senior prom we were dating them, it was the night before I proposed to Summer and the night before Seth made Paige the promise of the pair of them sticking together always and forever. It going to bring back some memories, and more than likely rethinking where we are and where we want to be" added Dean, wondering how it was going to go during the nights events as Seth was. Considering the pair of them were in a different relationship. After that the boys went up to the room Paige had agreed they could use, smiling when they remembered AJ was in one of those moods earlier on and set out their tux ready for them, complete for Seth, Dean, Punk and Justin with the matching tie that went with girls dresses.

An hour later seen the small group heading towards the little park, as promised the driver had driven the bus to the park ready, complete with the Misfit prom decorations, but instead of 2015 on it it had 2020 on it. Although it was on the side facing the road. Bayley, Sami, Emma, Finn, Becky and Sheamus were all waiting in the park for the others to arrive, they had watched as the bus turned up and parked in the parking lot waiting. Sheamus, Sami and Emma recognised it straight away, smiling to themselves, they could tell that Bayley was trying to work out where she had seen it before.

"I've seen that bus somewhere before" suddenly spoke Bayley, looking at it like it was going to grow legs and chase after them. It was then that the chuckles of Emma, Sami and Sheamus registered to her, she turned around to look at them, seeing the confused looks of Becky and Finn, it was clear they didn't have a clue what was going on. "Those three laughing are up to something or know what is going on and I swear I have seen that bus before tonight I just can't place where I have seen it" added Bayley quickly explaining to them and cluing the duo in on what was going on, it was then they looked to the respective dates for the night, Becky to Sheamus and Finn to Emma.

"You have seen it before" came the rather chipper voice of AJ, as she came bouncing towards the group of six, followed by Layla, Punk, Justin, Adrian, Dolph and Adam. She could see that Bayley was both confused on where she had seen the bus before and where the remaining six members of the group were, Punk was starting to chuckle to himself, as did Dolph and the rest of the boys who were there. Especially when the others finally got there. "The others are on their way, actually they are over there" added AJ, watching as Seth appeared carrying Paige, Randy near by them, Dean was carrying Summer with Roman trailing behind them like Randy was doing for Seth and Paige, the others smiled at them.

"Okay tell me where I have I seen that bus before?" asked Bayley, as it was really starting to bug her, it was then that she looked at each of the boys that had appeared and Layla, Paige, AJ and Summer, realising that they were wearing similar if not the same dresses and suits as they were wearing for their prom five years back. "And are you guys wearing the same dresses and suits as you did back then or are they just similar?" asked Bayley trying her hardest to figure out what was going on, it felt like deja vu to her, except it was five year from when this moment had previously happened.

"You seen the bus for the first time five years, when you went to 2015 senior prom with Adrian. And yes we are wearing the same outfits as we did back then" replied Paige, revealing that they were wearing the same dresses and the guys were wearing the same tux as before. And where she had seen the bus before her. "The guys came up with an idea, or at least Randy did. You said you enjoyed that night with us, and that it was one of the best experiences you had during school. We thought we would reinvent that not only for you but for Finn and Becky as well. So they get to experience the misfits idea of fun" added Paige, revealing what was actually going on and who's idea it was.

"This special Misfit Prom Experience also comes with an after party at Paige's and a fun day out at the amusement part the following day. Also expect pranks, jokes, bad singing and terrible dancing" added Seth, remembering what it had been like five years ago at the after party, Paige had recently found the video her mother had filmed, revealing Roman's terrible singing, Justin's granpa dancing and some of the evil jokes that had been played, including Dolph trying to give Adam a make over thinking it was Kaitlyn. Bayley looked shocked at what they had thought of doing, just from something that she had said. It really did surprise her.

"No garuntees for hangovers, proposals, arguments, or sanity" added Dean remembering remembering, what it was like five years ago when the only one not to have a hangover was Bayley but that was due to her being under age at the time, they all knew this time would be different, a lot different. Dean knew he would have confused Bayley, Becky and Finn, they knew that he and Summer were engaged at one point, but didn't know where or when he had proposed to her. "and Seth, Punk, Justin and myself are going with the same partner we did back then just for you" added Dean, seeing the shock again appear in the eyes of Bayley and her mouth gape open, it was clear she had not expected any of this for her senior year prom.

"Welcome, ladies. The Huggable Bayley and the Fiery Becky in particular. To the bus of misfit fun" said C-C, Summer had found him and asked if he would be the driver for them again this time, he agreed to it, and even got a bonus for it as well since he had agreed to do it when it was his day off. "You sir must be Finn, a lucky man you are to be with such a beautiful bubbly lady" added C-C remembering Emma from the last time, he hadn't told them but he remembered each of the misfits, to the point he could call them his favourite clients, as they included him during the drive there and back the last time, allowing him to pick the music, making him a ribbon of his own and bringing him something to each and drink as thank you for his service, they had appreciated him. "Good to see you all again, not many of you have changed, still the ladies are pretty and the boys are handsome. Now come on come on, you have three members that have an important prom to get to" added C-C before shooing them onto the bus, so they could get going to the school to be in time for the start of the prom.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the school, just in time to see Bayley and Becky's rival Charlotte exit a white limousine followed by her father. She had a dusty purple strapless sparkling dress on. Smiling as she did, she kind of reminded the misfits of the Stephanie in a way, although Stephanie accepted when she was defeated and even joined them in becoming friends in the end, she liked the bus since it was unique and showed they were dedicated to being wrestlers, she didn't care that she was out done. She just liked that they were different and weren't afraid to show it. To them even though none of them admitted it to her until a few weeks ago, Stephanie was the real prom queen of their year as she did so much to make sure that Paige and AJ were allowed to attended and even bent the rules a little to make sure Bayley could also go.

"Wow this is amazing, whomever did this, had really outdone themselves and gave everyone what they wanted" said Becky, as she looked at the ones around her, linking arms with Sheamus as he walked her towards the entrance. She was prepared for a fun filled night, with the people she considered to be friends, and was looking forward to what the rest of the special misfit prom experience package could include, she had to admit they were creative in so many ways. She knew that they were who she belonged with. Bayley was right, they are the guys that are like family, you just don't see it until you get to know them.

"Yeah reminds me of our senior prom" said Paige step of the bus, and taking hold of the hand that Seth offered her, seeing her in her prom dress again, reminded him of how breath taken he was when he seen her in it for the first time, he was fairly sure that Paige's mum had to close his mouth for him since his jaw had hit the floor at how stunning she looked. It reminded him of all the good times they had together, whether it was playing video games together, going down memory lane, listening and singing rather terribly to music or even dancing to that music, he remembered that they did almost everything together, like before he also remembered just how lost he was without her there with him as he face the difficult challenges and to remind him that he could get through it even when he thought he couldn't. She had always given his courage when he needed it most.

"Okay time to show them what you got. I'm talking to you Finn, Becky and Bayley" said Randy, since they had been stood out there for a while, just letting them admire what they had done, although none of the trio were aware it was them that had arranged the entire thing. It was likely Vince would reveal it was them at some point during the night. "Oh and the rest of us behave, we have an example to set, so Paige, Dean no scaring the attendees and Summer no going all girly unless its the dresses, Seth no going heel on us tonight, or Paige as permission to put you in her submission" added Randy, laughing at the look he got from the others, especially from Seth who gave him a weird look, and Dean and Paige who pouted at him, looking as if they were hurt by what he had said or about to cry. It wasn't long before their were a few chuckles from Bayley, Becky and Finn, who had never really seen this side of them.

"Paige but me in the Cross Scorpion Death Lock in that dress" remarked Seth, earning a soft playful punch in the arm, to which he acted like it hurt. He smiled innocently at her in reply, where as Randy and the others laughed at the pair of them, as they started to walk towards the entrance to the arena. "Just like old times huh Paige" spoke Seth, offering his arm to Paige as they followed the others, he had to admit his senior prom was his favourite memory from his senior year amongst others. It wasn't because he was one of the prom kings, but because he had a night of memories with the people he considers close friends even family.

When they entered the arena, they could hear the soft music, when they got to where the talent entered the main part of the arena for the dance, the main group of misfits were let through except for the three couples of Finn and Emma, Sami and Bayley as well as Sheamus and Becky, since they had to have their pictures taken for the year book. The misfits that were allowed in without the pictures being taken were directed to a table, since Vince and Linda had decided on seating plans, the group had a table of their own, where as the other six were with a mix of other students. Vince came over to them and discreetly thanked them for arranging everything and attending it, as they had been such a big inspiration on this years senior year, as well as other years through out the school.

"Welcome senior year class of 2020 to your specially arranged prom, we will tell you who has done all of this for you towards the end. But for now, just have fun and enjoy yourself, you deserve it" said Linda from the top of the stage, she took her seat after that, as the starter of the food was served. After the meal the ballets were handed out, ready for the student in attendance with the added bonus of Emma, Sheamus and Sami to vote on who they think should be the prom King and Queen. It wasn't long before Vicki was stood at the top of the stage to say her bit. She knew why the misfits were invited and to be honest she had yet to see another senior year like the one they were part of.

"Excuse me everyone. It's time to vote on who you think should be prom king and queen. Your candidates for this year are Tyler Breeze and Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks and R-Truth, Finn Balor and Emma Dashwood, Becky Lynch and Sheamus Farrelly, Bayley Martinez and Sami Zayn and finally Carmella Van Dale and Cassidy Morrissley. You have one vote each so choose wisely" said Vicky before taking a deep breath. "As you are all aware each senior year has a prom king and queen, Vince and Linda McMahon were the ones from their year, where but we also have the prom Kings and Queens from class of 2015 here tonight. That year made history, to the point Vince invited several members of the year back. So please help me in welcome one of your prom queen from class of 2015, Paige Knight" added Vicki, clapping with the rest of those in attendance as Paige, made her way up to the microphone trying to compose herself as she did. She smiled and thanked Vicki for the rather surprising introduction.

"Wow, if I knew I was supposed to being a speech I probably would have taken the time to write one, or is this practice for the hall of fame Vinnie Mac?" started Paige hearing a few laughters coming from the students, teachers and friends before her that formed a type of ocean. "I remember five years ago when I stood in the exact stop and did my acceptance speech, honestly I never thought in a million years I would be voted prom queen, it got to the point Seth had to lead me up here and make sure I was still responsive" said Paige before pausing, she had no idea what she was supposed to be saying so she was improvising. She did however know from what Vicki had whispered that she was supposed to invite Punk up next, then the ballot person would collect and count the votes. "Whomever becomes this years prom King and Queen, will deserve it as their would have been something you did that made you stand out to the others around, although I'm still trying to figure my out, other than the obvious. Just remember each and everyone of you girls even if you haven't been nominated is a prom queen just like everyone of you lads are brave prom kings for coming here tonight. Now enough of me talking, please welcome up, one of your prom kings from class of 2015 CM Punk" continued Paige, clapping with the everyone else when Punk made his way to her, when he got there, she hugged him quickly whispering what happens next.

"Paige I think not being afraid of being yourself is what you did to stand out" said Punk earning a few chuckles from students and teachers alike, "Anyway Paige is right, whomever wins the title of prom king and queen, deserves it no matter which group you come from. Each of you really are the prom king and queen in your own right, I just wish there was a crown and title for everyone of you. For those who do win, just remember to speak from the heart. I remember Paige and AJ did, which I believe you are supposed to see. Each of you boys are brave to come here in a tux tonight, I had no choice with AJ threatening me with the black widow, and you ladies look gorgeous. Now for the video Stone Cold put together, of every prom queen and king there has been, I'm sure some of them go back to the stone age, so don't be surprised if they are drawn instead of taken" added Punk finishing with a sarcastic comment and quickly skipping off stage and back to his seat in between AJ and Layla. The video started seconds later, it had the year and names of each king and queen. But when it got to 2015, it showed a video of Paige breaking up the two crowns and giving a little bit to everyone of the girls who didn't win the title of prom queen, it then carried on showing when a prom king or queen did something that was considered to be unique. After the video AJ quickly made her way to the stage.

"Well Class of 2020, well the ballot is counting the results, how about a little music and dancing. Here for tonight only, coming to you from World Wrestling Entertainment, CFO$" said AJ hearing the cheers from the students that the companies entrance music creators were there to be the DJ's for the night. "Oh and lovely teachers, Vince and Stone Cold included, you get your butts on this floor with us and dance. We know you can dance Stone Cold, we have video evidence" added AJ before steeping down as the music began, the dance also began. Sami being the first to stand up taking Bayley with him, she was a little reluctant to do so at first but when she heard the slow claps, her confidence built up and she got into it. They were soon joined by Sheamus and Becky along with Finn and Emma. The rest of the year soon joined in as the songs went on. It was now the senior year was beginning to have fun. Before anyone knew it, it was time to announce the winner of the title Prom King and Queen. Vince and Linda stood up on stage knowing it was coming to the end of the night and he would have to say one last goodbye to the misfits, as this would be the last time they would be at the school unless he did as he was planning for the day before graduation day.

"Well Class of 2020, it's time to announce who you have decided was deserving of being King and Queen, and no misfits there is only one couple this year" announced Vince, seeing the looks he got through the group. He knew it was going to be a surprise, like it always was. He was also aware that Ric was expecting his daughter Charlotte to be the prom queen as her mother was before her. Vince handed the envelope over to his wife and prom queen Linda who smiled and got ready to announce who the winners were.

"This years prom King is R-Truth and your prom Queen is Sasha Banks" announced Linda smiling and clapping with the others, both she and Vince noticed the distraught expression that had been firmly placed on Ric's features, it was painfully obvious he was expecting his princess to win, and that he was likely to have something to say about who the winner was. Like every year, Linda crowned the prom king as Vince did the same with prom queen, giving her a ribbon, crown and a bunch of flowers. Both of them took their seat while waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Really, you voted me prom king, are you sure you weren't voting for Bayley and Sami" said R-Truth just making sure that it was him and Sasha they wanted to vote for. "Well thank you for the votes, you know neither of of the former prom kings here said how nerve racking this is, I mean I'm starting to panic, with all your eyes on me, it's like a wave that you know is going to hit but don't know when it will. Any way, thank you for voting for me as your prom king, its an honour, I'm going to let Sasha talk now, since she is much more beautiful to look at, especially in her purple gown, she is much more easier on the eye that I am, so without further delay, here she is" finished R-Truth earning a few laughs from the ocean of people that was staring at him and Sasha.

"Thank you Truth, and everyone of you who voted for us to be prom king and queen. You when Paige said in her speech that everyone of you are kings and queens, she was right, as was Seth when he said all of you boys are brave. I mean I practically had to drag Truth here tonight. I also want to thank the teachers, for everything you have done including bringing back the group you thought would help us the most, the misfits. Your plan worked, because I'm not afraid to be myself any more or stand up for what I believe in. So in honour of the group that taught be its okay to just be me, _Some day weirdos will rule the world, Misfits. Then. Now. Forever._ " said Sasha paying tribute to the Misfits by doing their saying or at least the bit she was aware of, after that the pair went back to their seat. Where as Sting stood up, as it was now time announce who had arranged the entire prom for the senior year.

"Okay so I know you are wondering, which teacher managed to get the prom almost identical to the one five years ago right?" spoke Sting, pausing after the question. "Well as much as anyone of us would love to stand up and stay it was them, it wasn't actually any of us, we were all so busy getting you lot ready for your tests, the wrestling tournament and your graduation, that we completely forgot about this event, so when Vince did remember, it was only a month away. So all of you owe a big thank you to the misfits including Sami, Emma and Sheamus for arranging this for you" added Sting revealing just who it was that had done everything that had seen and was around them, and how long it had taken them to do. It was at point Summer and Layla stood up and went to the stage.

"We know what you're thinking" said Summer, looking around the room. "Oh god not other person speaking when is the torment going to end" added Layla getting a few laughs from the students. "But don't worry we're not going to be up here long" continued Summer knowing that her and Layla bouncing off each other was amusing the everyone there. "That's good, we can get back to the fun stuff like dancing and the after parties" replied Layla smiling at everyone there. "We don't want a thank you, we just want you to have the prom you deserve, since you lot did the quickest turn around in WWE High History" spoke Summer looking to the teachers. "So as a thank you, we have a little treat for you" added Layla before the pair of them looked to to the students, then their friends, the teachers and finally to each others before nodding and winking at each other. "Leavers Video: Teachers Cut" both girls said together, hearing the interested gasps and oohs come from the students and the suddenly embarrassed sighs coming from the teachers. As the girls left the stage, the video began, both girls thanking Paige and AJ for the tips on how to bounce of each other.

The video began with the normal titles, then it went to Vicki outside writing down the names of the students that were late as usual, even catching Sting and writing his name on the list, pretending to tell him off with Sting acting like he was trying to get out of it and failing, there was the language teacher pretending to sing and dancing around the room with the flags over her shoulders and around her waist. Even the maths teachers acting like the A-Team running down the corridors with pans on their heads and rulers as swords. Stone Cold was dancing in the football pitch, Linda rolling Booker T down the corridor on a wheely chair until he fell off it, even a clip of Vince walking into a meeting room and sliding across one of the tables on his stomach before getting up and walking out the room like nothing happened. There was Bret randomly dancing down the corridor with students looking oddly at him, even Shawn Michaels popping up doing funny face while standing behind students in classes and while they were walking to get to their destination. There was even some of the misfits doing something daft, including the game of tag that Seth, Paige, Dean and Roman played during the lessons with the seventh graders. There was also the times where Emma was randomly dancing with Sami and Adam, Randy walking down the corridor and suddenly stopping for no reason and acting like a statue. AJ laughing like a maniac at something then jumping on Punk's back. Layla going through the canteen dancing with Justin when it was full of students then acting like nothing had happened, Sheamus trying and failing to jump the barricade and Adrian randomly bursting into song and dance as he went down an empty corridor.

When it was over there was a few giggles and chuckles from everyone in attendance, it was clear that the students had never seen the side of the teachers that was shown in the video, and it also became clearer why a few of them were going around with camera's filming what appeared to be random things. There was a little school caption at the end and thank you to everyone involved. After that it was the end of the prom and time for them to leave, Vince was aware of the after parties that had been planned, and thanked the misfits for their help and speeches in making it a special night for the senior year. He knew it meant a lot to them. After that the group of misfits got back on the bus with C-C giving them a ribbon just like before and flowers for the girls, before driving them back to Paige's place, knowing it was for their after party, he wished them fun before getting into his own car and returning home. Zack acted as a good butler and opened the door for them welcoming them inside and to the dark style after party.


	17. Last Treat

Vince had arranged something special. He had been advertising it all over the school since the students returned to the school after the senior prom. Of course he had sent the Misfits back to their jobs but not before thanking them for taking time to come and help him and congratulating Justin and Layla on their upcoming wedding as well as expecting their first child. It was also them that gave him the idea of doing what he had now planned. It would be the senior years last treat before they graduate from the school and continue on with the next part of their lives. As the students filed into the school that day, Vince used the speaker system to inform the senior year of where to go.

"Senior year of WWE High, please make your way to the front of the school for registration, repeat senior year of WWE High please make your may to the front of the school for registration, it's the day of your final treat as students of the school" said Vince, knowing that it would likely to intrigue the students, he knew this was going to change so much for them, but it had something that each of them wanted. And in a way it was his way of saying goodbye to them as students as the next time he would be stood before them would be for their graduation. He slowly made his way to where the students would be waiting, seeing Bayley, Finn and Becky already waiting there along with Bo, Charlotte, Sasha, Carmella, Enzo, Cass, even the New Day were there and R-Truth, he also seen the other students that weren't so much into wrestling as in preforming but interested in the backstage stuff.

"All 55 students registered, and very interested in what is going on" said Vicki once he had reached where the students were waiting, he knew what their treat was going to be the last thing that they were going to be expecting, but that was what made it so fun, because he was all to aware that it was something that they wanted, and probably something that would give them valuable experience for the future, he knew they wouldn't be wrestling where they were going but they were going to be working with certain wrestlers. Vince smiled at Vicki when she told him all of the senior year was there, and ready to go along with being interested it what was happening. He had noticed this year the feud between the popular girls and the misfits was starting to reappear again.

"Okay senior year, there are several buses here, each of them will take you to a different part of the big company of WWE, where you will spend the day in a role of your choosing" spoke Vince making sure that is voice projected so that they could hear him over the chattering that was going on amongst them. "If you want to be in the creative writing area, bus one is for you. To be a camera man or someone who films the talent. Bus two. Be the voice of the company whether that be commentary or otherwise then bus three. If you want to be somewhere in the top of the company with management then bus four is your one. And finally to be working hands on with the wrestlers for today only then bus five is the one you want" added Vince seeing the looks of their faces when they heard the areas the could spend the day working. It was clear he had put a lot of thought into it. "Bare no role you are in today will see you wrestling in the ring" quickly added Vince, he knew the ones who chose bus five would want to know what they would be doing, since it was hands on with the wrestlers.

It wasn't long before the students had made up their minds of what part of the company they wanted to spend the day in, Vince and Vicki waved each other them off, as the buses left for the arena where WWE was being held, he knew that the company was stopping off in Tampa again hence why he was allowing his senior year to go there for their final trip. They were going to see what the workers really got up to when they weren't in front of the camera. Stephanie and Shane had been informed that the students were on their way to them and Linda had joined them as the responsible school teacher with the students, she always loved to see former students happy and smiling because they were following their dreams she had seen it on so many occasions through out the years. It was about an hour and a half before the senior year of 2020 finally arrived, by now most of the talent was at the arena, either warming up for the events that were ahead or just doing something to entertain themselves for the time being.

"Hey you guys remember what we did with the jocks and popular girls on our last day of school?" suddenly asked Randy, it was a memory that popped into his head. At this moment he was in the canteen with the rest of the group of misfits, preparing himself mentally for what was to come. Paige had recently lost her title to AJ, and was not in a good mood about it. But he also knew that outside of the ring she was okay with it, as it was to someone who was a good champion in the first place.

"You mean the song?" asked Sami, he could remember where some of them where standing, and finding it completely insane and incredibly dangerous at the time, but he also knew it was something that none of them would take back because it was something showing that the three groups at truly allied with each other, even after everything that had happened. Although they knew now that neither Kaitlyn or Cena wanted that peace to last. Especially if their actions were anything to go by. Randy nodded in reply to the question. The pair of them soon looked over to AJ, Paige and Summer as they entered the canteen, smiling about something, it made them wonder but not as much as it would have before.

"Ah yes, how could we ever forget AJ, Paige, Summer, Punk, Seth and Dean somehow getting on top of the school building with microphones and speakers, just to sing the song, then I think Sami, Adrian, Emma and Adam were around the back of the school, Layla, Justin and Dolph around the side with Roman, Sheamus and myself around the other side. The six on the roof facing the entrance of the school" added Roman remembering where each of the misfits were, and remembering hearing Dean, Seth, Paige and Summer singing solo for the first time. He also remembers some of the students filming it, as it was a shock as to how they had gotten on the roof in the first place. Seth and Dean smiled at each other when they remembered that.

"Paige's parents almost killed all of us that day, but congratulated us on doing something memorable on our last day, even if it was graduation" spoke Seth, he remembered returning to the others on the ground when the song was over, the being pulled aside along with Paige, Dean, Summer, AJ and Punk and being told that they were reckless for pulling a stunt like that on top of the school building, they were also told they could have been hurt or killed if something had gone wrong. He smiled to himself at remembering how caring Paige's parents had been, even for all of them. Now he thought about it, he remembered just how much he missed them, they were like a second family to him, even going as far as to help him to try and get Paige to speak to him again. "I miss Saraya and Ricky, they were kind to all of us and there when we needed them the most" added Seth, being honest, he was surprised when Paige sat between him and Dean.

"They were like a second family to everyone, it was just the way they were, but they loved you guys the most" added Paige, remembering how happy her parents were when she came home after her first day at WWE High and she told them she had made a bunch of friends including their next door neighbour. They were proud she made friends so quickly especially after she had so much trouble finding her place in her junior and high school back in England. "They would be proud of us you know, seeing that we have solved our problems as a group and individually. Seeing Dolph trying to be the best father he can be to Celeste and all of us coming together to help those who asked for it" continued Paige, knowing that her parents would be proud if they were still with her especially if they seen everything they had done individually and as a group.

"Misfits. Then. Now. Forever." responded Seth and Dean in unison, Paige smiled and placed her fist with theirs, as did Summer, AJ, Emma, Punk and Dolph, the others soon followed suit, proving that no matter what they would be united and they would always find their way back to each other even when it did seem impossible to do. It was after that they heard the familiar voice of Shawn Michaels telling them that the WWE High senior year had arrived at the arena, again the misfits smiled at each other wondering what they would be doing today or if they would be given a break since they had all been helping the said year as much as they possible could.

"Welcome Senior year to WWE, since you are the ones who chose bus five, you are going to be the intern for a group of wrestlers" explained Stephanie, revealing just how the small group were going to be hands on with the wrestlers. "So that means it will be your responsibility to get the talent to an interview, remind them to warm up or get something to eat and drink, tell them their schedules for the day and make sure they are at the gorilla position in time for them to enter the arena when they should be" added Stephanie explaining what their duties would include, she then turned to Shane who was stood by her, he would have the list of names that each one would be teamed with for the day.

"Hey guys, so you will ever have a pair of wrestlers or a small group maximum of four" informed Shane, giving them the relief that they wouldn't have too many wrestlers to watch over and they wouldn't have a single one either. "So Charlotte you are with Natalya, Cesaro and Tyson Kidd, Cesaro here will take you to their locker room" added Shane revealing who the first one was with, he tried to mix it up a bit, hoping to keep them all happy and give them a taste of what it was really like with them. "Becky who are with Sami, Adrian and Dolph, be careful with Adrian as he has an ankle injury. Bayley you are with Goldust and Stardust, Sasha you have the recently returned Hardy brothers to watch over, Edge and Christian will be around to help you if needed, Bo you are with the Wyatt family, R-Truth you are being paired with the New Day, and Finn that means you are with Paige, Seth and Dean" spoke Shane revealing who would be with who, he hadn't mentioned that Adam Rose had recently been released from the company, or that Randy had injured himself, he hadn't even mentioned that Roman had been sent home just before they arrived.

Just like with Charlotte there was a wrestler from each of the groups come to get their intern for the day, Sami was there to get Becky, Goldust waited for Bayley, both of the Hardy's waited for Sasha, Bray waited for his younger brother having requested that they be put with him, Xavier had come to get R-Truth, where as it was Paige that went to get Finn, she smiled and welcomed him to the arena, hugging him like Sami had done with Becky, and Bray had done with his younger brother, Bray had warned all off them in advance that his younger brother was coming to the building, so he had asked them to be their normal selves. Something they had all agreed on, since it was the only way they could think of to make a good impression, was to give the real impression of who they were and what they were like when around their co-workers and friends. Each of them went their separate ways after they had found out who they were with, Finn asking Paige all sorts of questions as the pair walked to the locker room, as well as saying hello to some of the backstage staff.

"Seth, Dean, our senior year intern for the day is here" said Paige walking into the room, both of them looked around at her as she stepped through the door, holding it open to reveal Finn to them, he had a bright smile on his lips at being able to work with the three of them. After all how often is it you get to work with the two futures of the company and the lunatic fringe. "Dean that means you have to do what Finn asks, he gets permission to kick your ass if you don't" added Paige, Dean feigning shock and worry in response, earning a smile from Seth and a small chuckle from Finn.

"Welcome Finn, you'll get used to how the three of us joke around, watch out for Paige, she notorious for her pranks" spoke Seth, welcoming Finn as their intern, he was wondering how the younger man was going to handle it, considering the three of them were pretty busy at the moment, they barely at time to say hi to the others, especially when they were really busy, hence why it took so long for Dean to talk things out with Summer and why it took a full year before Seth and Paige finally got round to talking to each other about what had happened. "So where are you sending us first?" asked Seth, he knew Paige and Dean were ready, the were just teasing each other, Finn looked at the clipboard he was given with their schedules on it, smiling at the colours they were highlighted in. Paige's was in purple, Dean was in green and Seth's was in blue, it was now he was realising just how busy the trio before him were and why they were thankful for being back at the school.

"Well you and Paige have a photo shoot in five minutes, where as Dean has a promo to record" replied Finn looking up to realised all eyes were on him and that all three of them had gone quiet. "Dean there is a map here for you, where as Seth and Paige, are in the south side of the building, the room is labelled" added Finn, seeing each of the smile at him, as the headed for the door of the room, he gave Dean the map as he went past, Dean stopped and waited for the other two to leave before he turned back around the face Finn, just remembering the poor teenager didn't actually now where anything was.

"All right Finnio, the bathroom in through there, there is water in the mini fridge, you got the screen there to watch the show as it is recorded, and catering is down the hall to the left. The three of us will meet you back here for our next task" quickly said Dean, before zipping back over to the door after giving their teenage intern a pass. "Make yourself at home" added Dean before leaving, following the map to where he had to go. When he got there he was met by Shane, who wanted to him to do a promo on Paige, and her current storyline situation. Dean nodded before taking his spot in front of the camera, he knew what he had to say and how to say it.

 **Dean Recorded Promo**

" _Paige, Paige, Paige. I know that you are feeling lost, and angry. You want revenge against Seth for not only betraying your trust but breaking your heart too. I have no doubt that you will get that revenge …. eventually. But what happened last week, you lost your title to AJ, of all people. You lost your title to the same person you won it from. It looks to me like the Anti-Diva is in need of help to find her way again" Dean paused for a few minutes while he changed what position he was in._

" _We were team mates once Paige, out of respect for you and love I will help you to find your way again, I will be there whenever you need help and I will make sure you will never fall into a trap that the Authority have set for you. You Miss Hell In Boots, were never alone, you just never saw it" added Dean finishing up the promo, he knew the pictures and videos would be edited in ready for the show later on._

 **End of Recorded Promo**

With Paige and Seth, they were doing a photo shoot for something to do with the same storyline, at the moment, Seth, Dean and Paige were involved in a kind of love triangle. Poor Paige being caught between the former brothers in arms, not knowing which one she should choose, if she chose Dean then she would be a baby face, but if she chose Seth then she could be one of the greatest heel the woman's division has ever seen. Paige was all to aware that it was down to the creative team how the storyline pans out. The pair had also agreed to let them use real photo's from when they were a couple, from high school right up until early 2019.

After that the trio made their way back to the room where Finn was patiently waiting for them, before they did anything else they took him to get something other than water to drink as well as something else to eat other than the energy bars that were in the locker room. The three of them were also aware of what their future held, at Battleground it would be a one on one fight, where the winner walk from the arena Paige. They knew it had yet to be announced and would likely be announced tonight during the show.

"Okay, Paige it says you have the first match of the night, so I would suggest getting warmed up ready for your match against Eva Marie" said Finn noticing a sudden change in Paige's body language, he looked to Dean and Seth, wondering what the change had been for. "Should I ask?" asked Finn looking towards the two former Shield members, they both looked at each other then to Finn before turning their gaze to Paige then back to each other, before Dean walked off, he put on a pair of boxing pads knowing a good way for her to get her anger out was to punch something repeatedly.

"Remember when the Shield broke up?" asked Seth, seeing Finn nod at him in response to the question. "Well Paige was the only one who wasn't told that I was going to be turning on the Shield. Her reaction was legit, to top it all of she also ended up with a head injury due to being pedigree'd by Stephanie onto a steel chair. When she was backstage after the show, Eva went up to her and said she would be dropping her title to her, Paige snapped, she smacked Eva of the wall several times before throwing her over a table. It took Dean and myself just to get Paige away from Eva, while Roman made sure there was no serious damage done" added Seth looking over to where Paige and Dean were, he noticed Dean had to step back a few times to keep his balance. "Add that to the fact neither Paige or Eva actually get on with each other" continued Seth knowing by the way that Finn looked at him that he got the picture of what happened and why.

"You and Dean are supposed to interfere in that match on Paige's behalf, Cena and Alberto Del Rio are supposed to help Eva. Cording to this it will go on to you and Dean revealing the same thing about Paige and then Stephanie and Hunter making a match for Battleground where the winner walks away with Paige" spoke Finn informing them what was going to happen, he had to admit he was looking forward to how that one pans out, after all how often did you see two of the best superstars go to war as it says in the file over one of the ladies, especially one as different as Paige.

Hours later seen the senior year still at the arena, however they were no longer interns, instead they were backstage watching the show and talking about what they had done with the team they had been paired with. Finn had be sworn to secrecy since he was told the outcome of the Battleground match. At this moment in time he was watching the screen in the back along with the rest of his class and some of the talent, he smiled when he seen Eva enter the arena as he knew this was Paige's match, a small promo came up from the match, showing Paige attacking Eva after the shield had split up, showing that Eva was injured and sidelined for a few months.

As Paige entered the ring, she went to one corner, ready for the match, it was clear she was especially when the bell rang, with Paige grabbing a handful of Eva's red hair and tossing her across the ring like she weighted nothing. She also bounced her off the ropes and waited patiently as she could for Eva to get back to her feet before delivering a super kick. That's when Alberto Del Rio, appeared on the apron of the ring, calling Paige over to him or at least attempting to. Instead she ran to the other side of the ring, delivering a drop kick to Eva, once again knocking her off her feet. When Paige looked around she see Seth get into the ring and fly over the top rope at John Cena, she looked confused as she turned her attention back to Eva.

"Did you see that JBL, Seth Rollins appeared out of nowhere and knocked John Cena out when he tried to interfere in the girls match?" asked King sounding excited, he had been saying all along that Seth would never leave Paige alone or give up on them. Now the man was out at ring side to make sure the match was as fair as it could be. It was at that point, someone came running across the announce table, lunching themselves at Alberto Del Rio.

"Was that. Was that Dean Ambrose coming to help Paige as well? He has just ran over our table and took out Alberto with that move. It seems that Seth and Dean have unknowingly formed an alliance to make sure this match stays between the ladies in the ring" said JBL trying to work out where Dean Ambrose had come from, as he hadn't seem him appear, he just ran over the announce table. Inside the ring Paige, was delivering some rather nasty knees to Eva's midsection, before doing her primal scream and getting back into the ring. She did some brutal clotheslines to Eva before setting her up for the Cross Scorpion Death Lock. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before she tapped. As to be expected mere seconds later, Eva tapped letting Paige win the match and losing her chance at revenge at least for now.

Once the match was over, Paige looked either side of the ring, seeing Dean once side and Seth the opposite, just spotting that the other man was there. Paige quickly got out of the ring with the microphone she had been given, standing between both of them, knowing all to well that although they were once brothers in arms, they were now bitter enemies. She knew they were close to hating each other, everyone knew it. Just like everyone knew once these two got hold of each other they wouldn't stop.

"Stop this, you to aren't going to fight. Look what the pair of you have done. You worked together as a team to make sure that neither Alberto or Cena got involved in my match. Believe me I am grateful but I refuse to stand by as my two best friends fight. I don't care about the betrayal any more, come to think of it as of this moment, I don't care what anyone thinks. I am going back to the true Anti-Diva" said Paige getting back in the ring and about to walk away when she heard one of them call for her.

"Paige wait" said Seth causing Paige to stop and turn around. "Believe me I am sorry for hurting you, I didn't want you to get hurt like you did, but I knew if I told you, you would have tried to stop me" added Seth taking a deep breath, before looking at Paige who was now standing at the ropes closest to where both men were standing. "I still love you Paige, your always going to be the one that I am attracted to, the one fills the missing piece, just please come back to me, together we will be show WWE just how strong we are, just like old times" continued Seth finally admitting it, he seen the look that he got from Dean and the one he got from Paige, he could also hear the WWE Universe chanting Yes Yes Yes.

"Now see Seth, there is where we have a problem. You see she may fill that missing gap in you. But she brings out the good in me. Paige is the reason why I keep my Jon Moxley side in check, without her who knows what could happen. Another words Seth, you're not the only member of the Shield that loves Paige" replied Dean, revealing that he too, found Paige as a love interest. He could hear the chants getting louder this time they WWE Universe were saying, two different things, one side of them were saying Ambraige where as the other side were chanting Saige. It was then that, The Authorities music hit, Stephanie and Hunter standing at the top of the stage with the trio looking at them, it was clear that Paige and Dean were expecting the worst where as Seth had a knowing look of his features.

"Seth man, what are you doing. When you joined us and Paige there refused to join us as well, you promised to let her go. Now here we are with you and Dean at war for Paige's heart" spoke Hunter, seeing the way that Stephanie looked at him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, while signalling for the microphone, she knew what she was about to say, was going to change the next WWE Event, and that it would be something that the WWE Universe had wanted to see since it became obvious Seth still loved Paige and Dean was starting to show attraction to the said raven haired beauty.

"No it's all right. There is a simple solution to this bout" replied Stephanie, hearing the WWE Universe go quiet. "At Battleground Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose will go one on one, the winner walks out of the arena with Paige, at their side" added Stephanie, hearing the this is awesome chants, Paige walked from the arena after that returning backstage, she was hugged by Summer and AJ when she got back there and congratulated for her performance. Bayley soon appeared hugging the three of them, asking them questions a mile a minute. It was safe to say that Bayley, Finn and Becky were looking forward to to the day when they could finally join their friends in WWE, and become as big stars as the three before them had become. But for now they were content knowing that the had at least one thing in common with the original misfits.

WWE High.


	18. Senior Year 2015 Video (Bonus Chapter)

Stephanie had found a video from five years prior when it was her years graduation day, she smiled she watched it, deciding to show it to Hunter as well as the rest of the popular girls and jocks from back then, well all expect Cena and Kaitlyn, she had still yet to understand why they would have done as they did, when the peace between them had created some of the best things the company had seen, it had also flourished from a peace treaty to friendship, to the point they could call the misfits close friends. Once she was sure all the former jocks and popular girls that she invited were there she pressed play to the video. Amazed at how good the photographers had edited it all together.

 **Video starts**

The video started off with six people on top of the school building, and several of them in front of the school building, there were also some around each side of the building. Each group had at least two or three microphones, they patiently waited for a few seconds for the school lunch bell to ring. They had already graduated from the school, so it would be a shock to see them there especially when no one was expecting them to be there. When the bell started, the music began, with each of the group clapping slowly to the beat of the music.

"Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come on lets have some fun. Together, we're there for each other every time. Together, together come on lets do this right" sang the senior year of 2015, around the school, it wasn't long before their were students coming to see what was happening, even some of the teachers had come out of the school to investigate. It wasn't so much the ones on the ground that shocked them, was the small group of six on top of the school. Seth Rollins, Paige Knight, Dean Ambrose, Summer Rae, CM Punk and AJ Lee.

"Here and now its time for celebration. I finally figured It out. That all our dreams have no limitations. That's what its all about" sang Seth from the top of the building while the others were listening and clapping to the beat still, he passed his microphone over to Paige who smiled and look it from him, she wasn't looking forward to her solo, but drew confidence from that fact that Seth had done it and he was the first one to do so.

"Everyone is special in their own way. We make each other strong. We're not the same. We're different in a good way. Together's where we belong" sang Paige, smiling at the fact she had done it. It also amazed her and everyone of them, how many students they had caught the attention of, it was clear although Daniel Bryan had been telling everyone they were going to do this, that they hadn't actually expected them to go through with it.

"We're all in this together. Once we know. That we are. We're all stars. And we see that. We're all in this together. And it shows. When we stand. Hand in hand. Make our dreams come true. Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come one lets have some fun. Together, we're there for each other every time. Together, together, come on lets do this right" the entire class once again sang, finally showing that the ongoing war between the misfits, popular girls and jocks was finally over, that a peace treaty had been called.

"We're all here. And speaking out in one voice. We're going to rock the house. The party's on now everybody make some noise. Come on scream and shout" sang Triple H. As he and Stephanie danced around the front of the building. Smiling and enjoying themselves, finally having admitted defeat that the misfits had come up with a better end of school memorable thing to do than the one they had original thought of.

"We've arrived because we stuck together. Champions on and all" added Stephanie, as she was given the microphone. She really understood what it was like to be a misfit now. Having been outdone by them on so many occasions during the year, including the prom, but she was smiling and having fun because she was with those same people. Doing something not even her father would have expected her to do. She had noticed, some of the teachers trying to convince Seth, Paige, Dean, Summer, Punk and AJ to come down from the roof before they end up getting hurt.

"We're all in this together. Once we know. That we are. We're all stars. And we see that. We're all in this together. And it shows. When we stand. Hand in hand. Make our dreams come. We're all in this together. When we reach. We can fly. Go in sight. We can make it. We're all in this together. Once we see. There's a chance. That we have. And we take it" sang the entire year again. Each of them clapping to the beat with some of the other students who had joined. This bit was going to be an even bigger surprise. As so far the teachers were aware that the, jocks, photographers, misfits and popular girls were involved in the entire thing, they had yet to notice two of the groups were missing.

"WWE High sing along. You know really got it going on. WWE High in this house. Everybody say it now. WWE High everywhere. Wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it. Lets get to it. Time to show the world" came the campaigners and jokers together, skipping from the main entrance of the school singing the words while the popular girls and jocks did mini dances of their own. The photographers weren't only filming the entire song but also taking pictures and some of them were joining in sing along with the rest of the year. While also making sure that none of the other students got into any of their shots as it was only meant to be the senior year.

"We're all in this together. Once we know. That we are. We're all stars. And we see that. We're all in this together. And it shows. When we stand. Hand in hand. Make our dreams come. We're all in this together. When we reach. We can fly. Go in sight. We can make it. We're all in this together. Once we see. There's a chance. That we have. And we take it" every group sang together. Each of them clapping. By now Seth had wrapped his arms around Paige kissing her on the cheek. The parents of each had also arrived. Seth's parents freaking out as were Paige's, where as Roy and Zack were just clapping in congratulations that their younger sister was part of something that out did them when they graduated from high school.

"WWE High everywhere. Wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it. Lets get to it. Come on everyone" sang the jocks and the popular girls alone finishing up the song. Each of them clapping and smiling that they had done it. As a class they hadn't only worked together, to show the entire school that they were unforgettable, but also that the other senior years had something to live up to. After the song ended it showed all of the students celebrating including the six from the roof. While it showed that the names of every student in senior year class of 2015 showed on the left hand side of the screen with a picture of the named student. Is also hand group pictures and finally the year photo. It showed that senior year of 2015 were truly united. 

**End of video**

Stephanie smiled as she looked around at her friends in attendance. They all looked like they had remembered the time that it was filmed, and how they had all changed since then. Like they had come together with the misfits to bring it true. As well as to turn the company of WWE into a new era. Paige even putting the women's division of NXT on the map with her longest reign as the women's champion and thrust far the only undefeated one.

"Now that brings back some old memories" said Hunter, seeing the video showed that not all of them had changed, they had just gotten older. Seth was still a risk taker and still showed affection towards Paige although they were no longer a couple as they had been back then. Dean was still willing to throw caution into the wind, Paige was still able to make a statement using her actions. AJ could still get people wondering what she was up to or if she was mentally stable just like then and Punk still does whatever it takes to get his point across, even if he has to break a few rules as he goes. "They really were the creative ones, those misfits weren't they. And some of them are still the same as they were back then, there just five years older" added Hunter, wondering what the misfits would actually do if they seen the video. Other than wanting a copy to remember their senior year end of school song.

 **WWE High. Then. Now. Forever.**


	19. Disclaimer

**Warning: this isn't a proper chapter, just a message to all readers, thanks, disclaimer and information on the WWE High Series.**

Hello to everyone who has read this story. I would just like to say this was the second in the series. And there are another two planned. WWE High: The Beginning (prequel) and WWE High: Next Generation (sequel). I would personally like to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed it.

 **~Disclaimer~**

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story or any songs mentioned. The rights go to the wrestlers themselves and the company they are contracted to. As well as Disney for the final song. I only own the series and the story line. NO copyright intended.

 **~Series Information~**

As I mentioned at the start this is part of a series of stories, which I have decided on as so many people enjoyed reading this story. There will be a prequel and two sequels, depending on how people take to them there could be more, but at the time there is only three in the works.

 **WWE High: The Beginning:** _Events leading up to WWE High, this will explain how each of the main characters come together as friends, and how the misfits came to be with it's current line up. It will also go into the lives of each character as part of the original groups, Paige's life in England a year before WWE High and Seth and Lacey relationship before she broke his heart._

 **WWE High: Next Generation:** _The children of the main characters attending the same school either one or both of their parents did. Trying to find there place in the world, and decide whether they should follow the footsteps of their parents or carve their own path. Their journey with support of them parents. Includes memories, love, heart break, tragedy, family, friendship, hurt and WWE Company._ _Also includes flashbacks._

Thanks again.


End file.
